The Whole Nine Yards
by zigzag.zippers
Summary: McKinley High school's biggest dork Rachel Berry will get Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray to notice her. And that new Football Coach Shannon Beiste might just be able to make all of her plans come true. AU.
1. The Underdog

Author's Note: Uh, so, I haven't written anything in awhile and I apologize in advance for how horrible this is because of that.

Pairings: Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Santana, mild Puck/Quinn, Finn/Sam/Rachel nerd-bromance, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Rachel Berry walked through the school hallways with purpose. It was the beginning of the new school year and she was feeling hopeful. In the past few days, she'd only been slushied a total of twenty times so far, no trips to those decrepit dumpsters yet, and so she confidently set forth to complete _Phase I_ of her plan. A plan that has been months, even years in the making.

She ignored the usual snickers and disdainful looks people shot her way- mostly at her outfit, which she personally could never fathom why. There was nothing wrong with looking presentable in pegged chinos accessorized with a leather simple belt, a nice flannel shirt tucked into them, topped off with a bright baby blue bow-tie, and a sensible pair of Sperry top siders.

As she got closer to her destination, she tugged nervously at her collar. She felt like her bow-tie was choking her.

_Damn my need to always dress to impress!_

But you never know when a potential industry insider was scouting talent and she'll be damned if she were caught dead wearing what her peers considered 'cool' during an impromptu audition.

She literally felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest.

_What if this didn't work? _

_What if it ended before it ever really began? _

Everything she did this summer would be for nothing. All the nights where she felt like her body would just give up on her because she was over exerting it, all the literal sweat, blood, and tears that she shed just for this.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath.

_Am I really about to do this?_

Then she thought - for a chance to get to know Quinn Fabray, she'd do anything.

.

If someone asked her to describe Quinn, she'd say that the golden haired girl was a goddess walking amongst the undeserving heathens of Nowhere, Ohio. That her stormy hazel eyes brewed beauty upon Lima's dreary backdrop, that her smile could win Olympic gold, and how Quinn was going to get out Lima and be better than anyone one of them.

Including Rachel herself. The blonde beauty had so much to offer the world and she doesn't even know it, but Rachel could see it.

Liking a girl like Quinn - was like going into battle with the world's strongest army carrying a butter knife. It was hopeless to even fathom the idea of surviving, but the thought that she might take mercy on your pathetic life makes you clutch your weapon tighter and trudge on a little bit steadier.

The idea of even trying to pursue her romantically could make even a studly bad-ass football player drown in his nervous sweat.

The girl has been the object of Rachel's affection since catching sight of the gorgeous blonde at high school freshman orientation. Rachel had come to expect that only her and a few other socially awkward kids she went to middle school would show up, so she was rather awed when a hazel eyed stunner arrived at the auditorium with two frightening looking adults who both wore pompous looks.

Ever since then, she's never been able to take her eyes off of the girl. She wasn't a stalker, it was just hard to miss someone as _gorgeous _as Quinn.

Prettiest girl she's ever met, by far. No one could even come close.

Rachel stole glances of Quinn whenever she could- it made even her most miserable days of school much more bearable. Quinn, of course, was unaware of what her mere presence could evoke within the dorky wide eyed brunette.

Nor was she aware of Rachel's existence at all.

The blonde was the Captain of the nationally ranked William McKinley _Cheerios_, listed on the Principal's Honor Roll, President of the Celibacy, and had an off and on romance with self proclaimed sex shark, Noah Puckerman. Who, while admittedly good-looking, was no where _near_ good enough for her. The guy slept with anything that moved and probably had a plethora of STDs that he couldn't just wait to share with Quinn.

Just the thought of the couple being intimate in anyway made her want to rip his stupid Mohawk off and shove it up his man-whore ass.

_Focus, Rachel!_

Quinn was on top of the pyramid - both figuratively and literally. This shouldn't come as a surprise, with the girl's god-like good looks, natural intelligence, and cold indifference, she was _meant_ to be popular.

Just like how the obsession with all things Broadway, combined with a knack for babbling incoherently when spoken to, and a deep love for bedazzled paraphernalia- placed her so far down the school's ridiculous social hierarchy that the only person remotely close to her on the scale was the school's panty-stealing pervert, Jacob Ben Israel, and her friend, new kid Sam Evans, who had lips as huge as his obsession with Avatar.

Not once has the blonde acknowledged her - Quinn was undoubtedly the school's resident _**HBIC**_ - Head Bitch (it should be changed to _beauty_, in her humble opinion) in Charge. She had her lemmings conduct all of the necessary evils one had to do to stay on top, but she never got her own hands dirty. So while Rachel was forced to interact with the school's resident psychotic bitch, Santana Lopez, and Quinn's boy toy, the blonde goddess herself was still oblivious to her dorky charms.

But that's all about to change. She was a Junior now and high school's practically half way over. She wasn't going to waste another year pining over her dream girl from afar.

This was the year she was going to get Quinn Fabray to notice her.

.

Oh, god.

She was going to throw up. And it wasn't just because of the horrid stench that emitted from the walls of the small room.

This was a stupid idea.

Her fathers were right.

She should of just stuck to serenading the girl with a love song at a school assembly, or possibly an impromptu dance number performance in the cafeteria.

_'No, Berry. You want Quinn to notice you, not get her to sic Santana on you_,' she thought to herself fiercely.

She's been performing with her school's glee club since freshman year, proud Captain since sophomore year, and besides becoming an even bigger slushy target, it didn't bring her any closer to getting the hazel eyed beauty to pay attention to her existence. The glee club has performed at school assemblies and last year, they even did a local commercial for a mattress company, not to mention making it to Regionals.

But not once has single glance from those unsettling hazel eyes ever met her way.

This was the only sure way to get her girl to see her.

She approached the hulking figure, sitting on their desk devouring a grotesque looking meat lover's sandwich, cautiously - like a hunter approaching its chosen prey.

"Coach Beiste?"

_Oh, shit. I've startled my prey. _

The older woman looked practically murderous from being interrupted from her lunch.

_Oh, geez, abort mission!_

**_No, Rachel, no. Calm down. Remember Quinn!_**

_Quinn? _

**_Yes, Quinn Fabray._**

_She's pretty._

_**The prettiest and you're doing this for her.**_

_She's so worth it.  
><em>

_**Yup, she sure is. Be brave.**  
><em>

Right. She was doing this for Quinn. All for her.

"Who hell are you?" A piece of chewed up meat went sailing past her head, as the woman practically growled at her.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." She held her hand out politely and gave the woman a nervous wide grin. "I'm Captain of McKinley high's glee club-"

"What do yah want?"

"Well-," she gulped. "This summer I devoted every minute of the day to getting in tiptop physical shape. I can run a mile in less than six minutes. I can do any number of pushups and situps, or anything else you could give me. I've been doing an extensive amount of yoga to strengthen my core. I've also increased my vitamin intake to maintain the highest amount of energy possible during any type of physical endurance-"

"Get to the point, Kid. You're keeping me from my food, and it makes me wanna kick your ass."

"I completely understand. Many people have informed me that a conversation with me makes them want to commit homicide." She said only slightly joking. The coach's lips didn't even twitch. Rachel cleared her throat before awkwardly continuing, "Right, of course, getting to the point now. I- I was hoping to discuss with you the possibility of perhaps being able to try out for the football team."

Silence. Then a snort.

"Look, uh, kid-"

"It's Rachel, or perhaps Berry, if you'd prefer that."

"Right, sure. Look, I appreciate all the work you've put into this, I seriously do." Rachel smiled at the sincerity of the woman's words. "You seem like you've got some balls, but I'm gonna have to say no."

"If you're unwillingly to approve my request for an audition simply because I'm a girl, then-"

"It ain't just cuz of the fact that you're a chick, Berry. It's the fact that you're - well-," Shannon trails off and gestures vaguely in the girl's direction.

"You just gestured to all of me." She frowned miserably when the all she got was an unapologetic shrug.

But she wasn't just going to give up.

Not without a fight.

She had to do this.

"Look, I know that even though you're new here, that you already know how this school works." She pauses and gives the woman a sad smile. "I know that everyone, including the teachers, just sees me as the dorky kid who gets picked on, as the socially inept geek who can't even fake not being weird, as the nerd who manages to blow up every science experiment - and I am. I'm all those things and I'm not ashamed to admit that. But there's more to me than sweater vests, unfortunate luck, and perfect pitch."

"Why not join the Cheerios?"

She gave the coach a bemused look. "Besides the fact that Coach Sylvester would probably have me dragged through a pile of broken glass for even thinking of joining her precious squad, I simply do not posses the kind of evil bitchiness it takes to be a cheerleader at this school."

"You could get hurt."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

_For Quinn._

"All this for what? To prove a point?"

"Partly. And because I want to be part of something that people at this school actually care about. I don't wanna be just a wallflower anymore."

_'And I want Quinn to look at me and shoot me that smile, and tell everyone how proud she is of me,_' she added silently to herself.

"One chance. That's all I ask."

For Quinn Fabray.

"Alright."

Rachel grinned goofily. Phase I of operation get Quinn Fabray to fall for her geeky charms: complete!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Review? :)


	2. Vindicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Sam Evans did not understand a lot of things, partly because of his dyslexia and mostly because he tended to get lost in his fantasies of _awesome_ giant blue skinned humanoids.

A lot of things confused him and gave him headaches- things like his math class and the fact that they were throwing all sorts of _letters_ and weird_ shapes_ combined with numbers at his already discombobulated head.

What confused him the most though was his tiny friend's infatuation- _borderline obsession_- with the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.

He ignored the dull incoherent lecture going on in front of him and glanced at Rachel, who was sitting next to him at the back of the classroom.

Unfortunately for them, they shared their second period Spanish class with mostly jocks and cheerleaders. They usually just tried to blend in with the giant Mexican sombreros on the walls as much as they could.

He followed Rachel's troubled gaze and focused on the sight right in front of them.

Puck's wide cocky smirk was hard to miss and so was the fact that only one of his hands was currently visible. It was obvious that the boy was preoccupied with trying to cop a feel of an irritated looking Quinn who sat rigidly next to him grinding her teeth.

"I'm going to kill him," Rachel muttered, glaring daggers at the back of the boy's head. "Sam, do you see what he's doing to her? She clearly does not want to be- to be fondled!" She sputtered out. "How completely disrespectful!"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, man, he's a total dick." He whispered back.

"Don't be so crude!" She replied not taking her eyes at the horrific scene.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, bro."

Rachel began to gag when Puck leaned over to plant a quick sloppy kiss on Quinn's neck.

"Dude, you okay?" He snickered in amusement as he watched his friend's reaction.

Rachel was his bro, his best friend. The girl had bonded instantly with his little brother Stevie and his baby sister Stacy. When he got slushied the first time and practically started crying in the hallway cause he was wearing his _limited_ collection _**Avatar**_ shirt with Jake Sully on it, she took him to the bathroom and helped him clean up. She even managed to salvage his shirt.

He couldn't understand how someone could be so infatuated with a person who didn't even know they were alive.

When he first found out that Rachel was infatuated with the most popular girl at school, he just smiled at her sympathetically, and asked if she wanted to go the comic book store with him to forget about the woes of being social rejects for awhile.

Quinn was beautiful-

-there was no point in denying that- but she was also the reason him and Rachel had to bring extra sets of clothes to school everyday.

Quinn was one of the main reasons their lives were so miserable and it made him sad to see his friend waste so much time with a girl as mean and cold as Quinn.

"If she were mine...I'd never force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with." Rachel smiled when Quinn discreetly smacked Puck upside the head and shoved him away from her. "I'd respect her, Sam. Treat her right, you know?"

"Yeah, but she's _not_ yours, Rach. She's Puck_'s_ girl." He said lightly not wanting to upset her, but also trying to get her to come out of the clouds. "Dude, come on. Just look-"

"Sam!"

The blonde boy groaned internally when the class turned to look and snicker at him as their Spanish teacher called him out.

Mr. Scheuster shot him one of his _'I'm so disappointed in you'_ looks. "Anything you'd like to share with us?"

"Yeah, Fish Lips. Spill the dirt on the happenings of your nonexistent social life, please!" Santana snarled from her seat near the front of the room, not bothering to glance up from filing her nails. "We're all just dying to hear about it!"

Brittany looked at the scowling girl and frowned. "San, that wasn't very nice."

"Yeah, well, neither is looking at the giant mouth on that disproportional face. Seriously, look at it. It's _freaking_ me out."

Sam sunk down in his seat, face turning almost purple in embarrassment, as various people snickered and laughed at him.

The overly coiffed teacher ignored Santana's remark, already so used to hearing abuse spill out from the young girl's mouth. He shushed the class before turning around and continuing the lesson.

When class ended- he glanced at his side and saw that Rachel had made no move to leave. He reached over and punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Rachel, class is over."

"Do you think I have a chance with her, Sam?" She mumbled staring at the back of Quinn's figure as she exited the room with Puck. Her face dropped as Puck's hand moved to rest on the curve of the blonde girl's ass.

His heart clenched as sad doe brown eyes looked up at him. "I don't know, man." Sam answered honestly.

Rachel merely nodded at his reply. She stood up from her seat while grabbing her stuff. As they made their way out of the classroom, she turned to him and said, "Can you stay a bit later after school today?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's up?"

Sam raised his brows in curiosity as he watched his friend thumb her suspenders nervously. "I'm sort of trying out for the football team." She glanced around the hallway nervously as she waited for his reaction.

"I'm sorry, uh, I thought I just heard you say that you were trying out for the football team." Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

Which she probably was- judging from the fact that she was a five foot nothing stick who dressed sort of like his grampa, and apparently had some sick fantasy of dying on a football field. "Please tell me I heard you wrong."

"You didn-"

"_Dude_. You could seriously get hurt."

"I won't." Rachel crossed her arms in determination. "Sam, I've been preparing for this moment for months. Now's my time to shine." She replied calmly. "I know what I'm doing. And I need you, as my _best friend_, to come support me."

He sighed and ran his a hand through his blonde locks in frustration. "Why do you even wanna join the team? Rachel, those guys are complete assholes to us, when they even _bother_ acknowledging that we're alive. Why would you ever wanna be one of them?"

Her bravado faltered and her graze dropped to the floor. "I just want her to notice me, Sam."

"You're seriously risking bodily harm like this all for a girl." Sam cautiously continued, "You're not even sure if she's gay, Rach."

"She's best friends with Brittany and Santana," she pointed out.

"Who are _not_ dating," he countered back at her. "No matter how much you think so."

"You're gaydar is absolutely atrocious."

He shrugged back at nonchalantly. "I don't even know what that means, so- I still win."

"Look, I know you think it's just a stupid crush and that she's not worth all the effort, but she _is_, Sam." Rachel argued vehemently.

He cut her off before she could give him one her long passionate spiels about the blonde girl. She spoke about the Quinn like the hazel eyed girl invented Nutella or something. "She's not a nice person, Rachel."

Rachel shook her head at him in disapproval. "People just see her as this mean girl who doesn't care about anything but popularity, but she's so much more than that." Rachel looked at him with determination. "_I see her_, Sam."

Sam couldn't help the wide goofy grin from breaking out on his face. "Don't think that quoting _**Avatar** _makes me understand your craziness, bro."

"That's what her _sevin menari_ does to me," she shrugged sheepishly.

He cursed silently to himself. Speaking in Na'vi with the one other person in the whole school who knew the language fluently instantly brought him back in a good mood. "Not fair, man."

"Sam, I can't do this without my best friend there supporting me." If possible, Rachel managed to make her big eyes even bigger and jutted her bottom lip out. "Pleaseeeee-"

_**Don't do it, Sam.**_

_Must resist-_

_**She's crazy!**_

_I can do this. _

_**Last time you listened to her you got roped into joining the glee club**._

_Very true._

_**Don't look into those Bambi death sentences. Don't look, don't look, don't loo-**  
><em>

_Ugh dammit! _

_**Fuck****. You looked.**  
><em>

"Alright, alright, geez, cut it out with the eyes, bro." He huffed, shoving the girl back lightly.

"So, I can definitely expect to see you at the stands cheering on your best friend in the world on, right?" She grinned at him, holding out a fist.

He bumped it with his own reluctantly. "I'll be there, bro."

"Fantastic." She grabbed his arm and abruptly started dragging him behind her. "Come, Sam, off to my locker! I must give you the shirt I made just for this occasion. It's bedazzled with rhinestones!"

"Rachel!"

_"Whaaaat?"_

Damn all to hell._  
><em>

* * *

><p>II.<p>

Finn Hudson squinted in confusion as he stared at the sight before him. "Coach, uh, there's like, a girl next to you wearing football gear." The quarterback said in uncertainty as he scratched at his head.

"Very perceptive as usual, Hudson."

"Not sure what that means, but thanks Coach!" The boy beamed brightly. Finn waved gleefully at the tiny creature, who waved back at him enthusiastically.

"Just... _shut it_, Hudson." Coach Beiste sighed as she shook her head."This is Rachel Berry." She announced loudly, shoving the diminutive figure forward.

"Greetings." Rachel smiled at them brightly, flashing them the _'Vulcan salute'_.

Finn grinned in recognition and tried hopelessly to copy her hand gesture. "I totally saw that movie! Live long and prosper to you too, dude!"

The tall boy was suddenly shoved aside by Puck who rolled his eyes _hard_ at the whine his gigantic friend let out. "That's enough of that. The hell is she doing here, coach?"

"Berry's trying out for the team."

Everyone, besides Finn, roared at the statement.

Guys shot Rachel confused, irritated, and angry looks; she looked each of them head on, not letting the idiots intimidate her into backing down from this.

"Any more back sass from _any_ of you and you're all running laps till you puke!"

As rage filled the large woman's features, even Puck who had been making lewd gestures, stopped and shut his mouth.

"Are we gonna whine like pansies just cause a girl wants to prove that she might be better than you, idiots, or are we gonna play some football?" Rachel looked up at the coach with a new found admiration.

Coach Beiste ignored the childish grumbles and eye rolls from some of the hooligans she coached and yelled out instructions for the scrimmage they were about to play.

Before Rachel could make her way to her assigned team, she was pulled back with a gentle tug. She looked back and stared at the coach curiously.

The woman gave her something that closely resembled a smile. "Go out there and show em' what you got, kid."

Even the foul smell of the helmet shoved on her head couldn't make her goofy grin go away.

.

Rachel glanced at their constipated looking team captain as they huddled together for the play.

"Are you okay?" She whispered at the squinty eyed boy. "You look like you need to use the restroom."

Finn shrugged at her distractedly. "It's my thinking face. My mom said that my pop use to get the same look whenever he was thinkin' and stuff."

"You got a play or what, Finn?" One of their sourly looking teammate barked in annoyance.

The spiky haired boy turned to look at Rachel, stared at her blankly for a moment- a wide grin suddenly appeared on his face..

Bingo!

Hudson found a light-bulb.

"Dude, we're making you halfback and you're running the ball," he said to Rachel as everyone in the tight circle listened with matching looks of disbelief..

"Tell me you're not that stupid, Hudson." A big surly looking boy named Shane grunted.

"Yeah, we don't even know if she can play, man." Another boy replied.

Finn furrowed his brows and shook his head. "I'm the Quarterback of this team and as captain, I gotta give everyone a shot to show what they've got." He looked at them determinedly. "Rachel, right after they snap the ball at me, you're my guy."

She nodded back at him, grateful for his kindness. "I won't let you guys down."

He grinned at her goofily. "Let's kick some ass, bro!"

.

"That degenerate lowlife scum." Sue Sylvester scowled as she clutched the megaphone in her hand tighter. "I specifically told that macabre that to able to make this ridiculous deal work that I was not to ever see her face nor her team of imbeciles and they were to be off my field before my arrival."

Sue turned to face her squad and shot them a gruesome smile. "Take a seat and enjoy the show as I take care of that repugnant woman and her vendetta against one Sue Sylvester."

The jumpsuit clad woman turned on her heel and marched over to the other coach. Quinn led the squad to the stands and watched as their insane coach began a confrontation with a distracted looking Shannon Beiste.

.

Sam watched in awe as his best friend ran across the field.

It was just like watching that scene in **_Avatar_ **where Jake Sully was testing out his new giant blue body. The girl was running faster than he'd ever seen anyone run.

"Yeah, Rachel!" He jumped up on the stands and hollered when the girl caught the football Hudson threw perfectly.

He and others watched as the small halfback weaved her way through her big bodied counterparts.

"Holy shit! She's gonna make a touch down!" Sam laughed happily and kept cheering on his friend.

.

Rachel Berry- the loner who picked last on every single team during PE, the target who became the bulls eye of every game of dodge ball ever played, the loser that got tripped as she ran the laps she was assigned for making suggestions to the teacher to cut back on their food intake cause their belly jiggled whenever sudden movement was made- was about to make a **_touchdown_**.

She literally seconds away from victory.

This was going to get her on the team for sure.

She could vaguely hear the overjoyed and awed cheers of her teammates.

_'This one's for you, Quinn,'_ Rachel thought as she ran as fast as her legs could go.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Finn screamed as he jumped up joyously and pumped his fist into the air. "Go Rachel!"

Rachel let out a breathless laugh and spiked the ball.

She turned to face her teammates, but before she could all the wind from her lungs were knocked out and her vision went black.

During the split second that Sue managed to distract Beiste from the game, Azimio Adams, a boy who was easily five times the size of the petite brunette completely blindsided the girl and tackled her from the side just as she reached the goal line.

.

Brittany glanced at the frantic boy wearing a bedazzled pink shirt as he made his way down on to the field and tilted her head in concern.

"Q, I think we should go down there." She murmured as she gently grabbed her captain's elbow.

"It's none of our business what happens to those Neanderthals." Santana cut in coolly, but she had her gaze set on the field below them. "And I'm sure they have it under control."

Brittany turned to her girl with a frown. "But San, Quinn's like the only one who passed that super scary and confusing survival class that Sue made us all take this summer." She gave the brunette cheerleader a small innocent smile. "She's _practically_ a doctor, or something."

"Babe, I'm sure the kid's fine." Santana reassured with a fond smile she only gave Brittany.

The hazel eyed blonde stared at the small figure that lay unmoving on the grass. She bit her lip in concern as she watched that big mouthed new kid run to the field in a hysterical fashion.

Brittany turned to Quinn with a pout. "Q, I don't want that boy in the really cool shirt to be sad. He looks like that little boy in **_My Girl_** who like, was super duper cute."

"San totally cried when he died." She added when no one made a move to do anything.

"Brittany!" The Latina exclaimed in horror.

Brittany merely wrapped an arm around her in response and obliviously grinned. "It's okay, San. Quinn's seen the movie so I'm not, like, ruining it for her or anything." She pecked the shorter girl's warm cheek.

Quinn smirked at the blushing brunette before catching sight of her boyfriend-

-said boyfriend who wore a guilty look on his face, instead if the typical disgusting sexy face he tried to pull whenever possible.

Golden eyes with flecks of gold narrowed thoughtfully as their owner connected the dots.

"That idiot." She stormed down the stands with her hands clenched into fists at her side.

.

"How is she?"

Sam panted as he joined Finn and Coach Beiste who were already crouched down beside an unmoving Rachel as the other players all stood around them. Azimio looked down at them smugly while Puck clenched his jaw and looked away.

Coach Beiste gently took off the girl's helmet and winced when she saw blood trickling down the small girl's chin. "Busted your lip pretty bad there, Berry, but _holly hell_ was that one hell of a catch!"

Rachel groaned as she dazedly wiped the wetness of her chin. "Is my nose okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's fine, Rach."

She sat up with the two boys help and looked up at them groggily. "I did it, Finn." She smiled lightly at the tall boy and held out her fist.

He bumped it with his own before ruffling her hair. "You did good, Rachel."

Turning to Sam, she fist bumped him as well. "How'd I do, bro?" She beamed delightedly at the sight of her best friend wearing the product of her amazing T-shirt designing skills.

The blonde boy grinned down at her and offered his hand. "The way I had it figured, Toruk's the baddest cat in the sky. Nothing attacks him. So why would he ever look up? That was just a theory."

At the confused looks on the others' faces, she smiled at them and clarified. "_**Avatar, **Jake Sully_." She grabbed Sam's hand and winced as she got back up on her feet.

Sam turned to the intimidating woman next to him and gave her a wide smile. "She's fine, ma'm. Definitely not concussed or nothin'. My best friend here's a champ. Ain't nothin' can bring her down." He bumped his shoulder with Rachel's and looked at her proudly.

"Did she make the team, Coach?" Finn said as he turned to face his coach with a hopeful dopey grin.

Coach Beiste smirked at them and clapped the girl on the back. "You made the team, Berry!"

.

"You moron!" Quinn shoved the mohawked boy roughly.

Puck glared in annoyance as he tried to avoid his angry girlfriend's quick moves. "What the _hell_, babe?"

"Did you think that was funny?" She growled disgustedly at the ashamed looking boy in front of her. "She could have gotten seriously hurt, Puckerman."

Quinn could barely contain her rage when the injured player's helmet came off and she saw that it was a girl underneath all that football gear. And when the sight of the girl's blood registered in her brain-

-she seriously thought she could kill Puck.

She may be a bitch, _whatever_, she sort of owned that. But she wasn't so cruel as to physically harm someone just for show.

Puck took a step back to avoid the blonde girl's fury. "It's football, Quinn! People get hurt." He scoffed at her mockingly. "And beside it wasn't even me that tackled her so step off!"

"Oh, please." She huffed in exasperation. "This whole thing has your name written all over it."

He gave her a mildly confused look. "What do you care, huh, Quinn?" He raised his brows at her in mock curiosity. "You don't even know her name. She's a loser!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "Call me when you're done being an ass!"

"Oh, great! What, now you're pissed at me for playing a game how it's supposed to played?" He called out angrily.

When he received no response, he scowled and angrily threw his helmet on the ground.

_Bitches be crazy._

.

As Coach Beiste left them to go deal with Sue Sylvester, Sam and Finn both gave the small brunette matching high fives.

"Dude, that was the most _epic_ catch I've ever seen." Finn breathed out giddily.

Sam bobbed his enthusiastically. "Remember when I found that limited edition Luke Skywalker poster on ebay for ten bucks?" When he received a nod from Rachel in reply, he grinned. "Watching you play is like a million times more awesome!"

Rachel grinned up at them goofily.

As she opened her mouth to reply however-

-she was caught off by the unbelievable sight of _Quinn Fabray_ heading her way.

It was like tunnel vision.

She could vaguely hear Sam and Finn babbling away, but who the hell cared what those two were going on about when the girl of her _freaking_ dreams was currently a mere few feet away looking beautiful as her skirt artfully moved with every step she took.

_Could she be anymore perfect?_

The wind picked up and Quinn's skirt rose up on smooth alabaster thighs and Rachel's eyes bulged out when she caught a brief glance of the cheer leaders red spanks.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god-_

_**Oh god.**_

She continued to gape unabashedly at Quinn as the blonde stopped in front of them and nodded at Finn in acknowledgement.

When the stunning beauty bit her lip in apprehension before turning to face her, well- Rachel just about _died_.

Rachel flushed as she watched Quinn take in her dirt and blood stained face, disheveled hair, rumpled uniform, and the stupid lovestruck face she undoubtedly wore on her face.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked coolly. She frowned in mild concern at the look on the girl's face. The poor girl looked like she was about to projectile vomit and/or pass out.

At that thought, she took a small step back.

She watched as the brunette before her turned bright red and sputtered nervously.

The sight was...sort of- sort of..._completely adorable_.

Quinn then winced at the thought because, um, yeah- just, _no_.

The blonde boy next to the brunette awkwardly patted the bleeding girl on the back. "She's not really good with talking to people," he said lamely, scratching his own head in embarrassment. "Not to say that she's a weirdo loner who doesn't talk to anyone, or anything like that. Um- She's just...uh- shy!" He added hastily, flailing his arms for emphasis. "Super shy, but _really_ cool."

Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow at the two awkward teens before turning to look at Finn's dopey face. "Is she concussed?"

"Nah, she's fine!" The tall boy beamed at her as he clasped his ginormous claw on the tiny girl's shoulder. "Rachel's a beast, Quinn. One hit can't keep her down!"

She nodded to his reply and regarded Rachel for a few seconds. "Try not to get hurt next time."

Rachel watched in hopeless silence as Quinn turned and began to walk away from them.

_Oh, no, please don't walk away yet._

_**Say something!**_

_You're the most perfect thing I've ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon. Don't leave, please.  
><em>

**_Something less weird!_**

_Are your lips as soft as they look?_

_**Oh, god, no! Get it together. **  
><em>

_Uh__.__..um..._

**_ Come on! Think of something!_**

"On average, 100 people choke to death on ballpoint pens every year!" She blurted out.

_**What. The. Hell.** _

Did she really just say that? Glancing at the dumbfounded expressions on Finn and Sam's faces, her suspicions were confirmed.

_Oh, god. I did._

_**Less weird, Berry! That was not less weird!  
><strong>_

_I'm not normal.  
><em>

The tiny brunette ignored Sam's bewildered look, Finn's typical squint of confusion, and continued. "Be careful with a- those, um, things...we use them everyday, never fully understanding just how hazardous they are to our- to our lives, you know?"

Rachel eyes almost fluttered shut as she watched Quinn's lip quirk in mild amusement before she turned away again and made her way over to where a triumphant Sue Sylvester had just finished harassing an angry looking Coach Beiste.

She barely noticed as Finn gave her a congratulatory pat on the back before stumbling over to talk to the other guys.

_Quinn Fabray_ just talked to her.

The single most amazing girl in the whole school just talked to her, Rachel _'leader of the losers'_ Berry.

They just had a conversation.

Okay, _not really_, but still!

She should have tried out for the football team and got herself knocked down years ago!

Rachel grinned goofily to herself. Sure, it wasn't exactly how she wanted her first conversation with her dream girl to go, but who the hell cared.

_She asked if I was okay!_

_Which could only really mean one thing...  
><em>

"She so wants to get all up on this," Rachel exclaimed confidently, ignoring her best friend's dubious glare.

"...maybe you are concussed."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Review? :)


	3. Girls Like You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

They were late for glee practice.

Rachel usually prided herself on her punctuality but she just couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Quinn Fabray long enough to check the time.

Her and Sam had been messing around with his guitar on the bleachers- something they usually did to pass the time before glee while avoiding bullies- when she caught sight of a distraught looking Quinn.

The Blonde was sitting on the opposite side of the stands at a spot where Rachel had a good view of her tear streaked face. She had her Letterman jacket wrapped around her tightly, looking so usually small. Rachel wanted more than anything to wipe those tears away from Quinn's perfect cheeks.

She quickly quieted and shushed the blonde boy beside her, placing her hand over his on the guitar. He shot her a confused look and followed her line of sight.

"Quinn's crying." She breathed out staring unblinkingly at the beautiful girl.

Next to her, Sam set down the guitar in its case and frowned. "Whoa, she looks really upset."

She watched as Quinn hastily wiped at her face, even when seemingly alone- the girl still unknowingly kept her guard up. If possible, this made Rachel fall for the girl even more.

"Do you think flowers would cheer her up, Sam?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, bewildered at the randomness of the question.

She nodded to herself distractedly. "Perhaps some lovely gardenias. Do you think she'd like those?"

"Don't those mean 'secret love'," he air quoted with a bemused look on his face, "-or something equally as inappropriate?"

Rachel turns and shoots him a piercing glare. "Perhaps I just happen to find gardenias lovely, Sam."

Sam snorted in amusement. "You planning on gettin' her some, Berry?" His amused look faded when he saw the girl reach into the pocket of her khakis for her phone.

Sam grabbed her wrist quickly, stopping her. "Dude! No, seriously, _no_." He shook his head at her in disapproval. "That's, like, _beyond_ creepy. Even for you, bro."

She huffed at him, offended. "I am not creepy, Sam Evans! I demand that you take that absurd comment back."

He scoffed at her protest. "Rachel, you're not gonna get flowers to cheer up a girl who's boyfriend wants you dead."

"You're being over dramatic."

He stared at her with a deadpan expression. "Yeah, cause he totally hasn't been making our lives even more _hellish_ ever since you joined the football team."

"She's not going to know there from me, Sam. She's the _prettiest _girl in the world, I'm sure she gets flowers all the time."

"Just leave it alone, bro...it's none of your business."

"I know that... I do. I just- I don't like seeing her like this, Sam." She muttered, clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

Rachel was sure her heart was about to burst from all the pressure it was harboring. She hated seeing Quinn sad, she felt hopeless not being to do anything about it. She wished more than anything that she could only find a way to put that life changing smile back on that gorgeous face.

"There's really nothin' we can do, Rach," Sam replied regretfully.

"I wish I could go over there and get her to stop crying." Rachel yearned for the courage to make her way over there and wrap the her dream girl up in her arms, hold her as she cried.

Quinn never let her emotions get the best of her.

She always hid behind a cool facade that seemed so impenetrably thick, that no one even bothered to get through them.

But Rachel saw right through it. And the girl she saw behind the walls was the girl she'd do anything for.

_Like risking permanent brain damage playing high school football with redneck numbskulls. _

Last year, when everyone at school found out that Quinn Fabray's perfect family wasn't so flawless- her conservative Christian father, turns out, had an apparent fetish for tattooed pierced women who _weren't_ his wife- Rachel watched as people stared and whispered after Quinn as she walked down the hallways of the school.

The girl kept her head high, never once did she show weakness, but Rachel sometimes saw the quiver of a lip, the daunting dark bags beneath haunting hazel eyes seemingly hidden by layers of concealers.

Quinn tried so hard to be strong, to be the Ice Queen that everybody feared, Rachel just wanted to hold her and tell her that sometimes it's alright not to be okay.

"_Oh, shi_- Dude, we gotta go!" Sam scrambled to get up, while he grabbed his guitar hastily. Rachel couldn't be bothered to scold him for his foul choice of words, too wrapped up in mentally comforting her dream girl.

She was only shaken out of her reverie when Sam grabbed her arm and dragged her up and away. He was babbling about being late for glee and how he didn't wanna hear another one of Mr. Shue's ridiculous lectures.

Her gaze never left Quinn until she was too far away to see her, but the upset blonde wouldn't leave her mind for the rest of the day.

Even as Mr. Schue handed them death sentences as soon as they entered the choir room.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

"But I still don't understand why it has to be just us! We're supposed to be a team, Mr. Schue!"

Rachel slumped back in her defeat as the curly haired man that was set to destroy her life, ignored her and went about on his one of his spiels. She gave her best friend a sympathetic look as he groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Rachel, the club made a very good point about how seeing as you and Sam are the captains of the glee club, that you guys are the perfect representations of what the girls and boys of New directions could do!"

Rachel could see the guilty looks Mercedes and Kurt shot each other from her peripheral vision. She sighed and closed her eyes in resignation.

She couldn't be mad at them for feeding Sam and her to the sharks.

It was a _cruel_ world out there for 'losers' like them- and each member of the club knew just how more miserable it could get for them if they caught the wrong person's attention.

"But the assembly's next Friday, Mr. Schue! We ain't got nothin' prepared!" Sam argued vehemently.

"Calm yourself, super geek." Mercedes held up a hand and stared at the red faced blonde with a pointed look. "Don't think we don't see you two nerds jamming it up together all the time."

"And based on that indisputable fact," Kurt added with a coyly raised eyebrow at them. "I'm sure there's already a plethora of song numbers you guys would be able to perform at your disposal."

"During our manga appreciation club meetings, all they do is fiddle with Sam's guitar and harmonize." Tina pipped up from where she was sitting. "Which is beyond annoying, by the way."

"Tru dat." Artie merely shrugged when Sam shot him a wounded look.

"But that's only because every time we try to talk to you, you tell us to shut up and threaten to make voodoo dolls in our image!" The big lipped boy sputtered out quickly to the Gothic Asian.

"Sit down, white boy." Mercedes barked out as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

Sam stood up and rounded on them. "I hate you, and I hate your ass face!" He snarled at them.

"Oh, hells no!"

"Sam!"

"It's a quote from a movie, Mr. Schue." Rachel explained calmly to the appalled man as Sam dropped back down on his seat. "He doesn't mean anything by it."

"Like hell I don't." Sam grumbled under his breath.

Rachel raised herself up and faced the glee club. She fiddled with a loose strand on her shirt sleeve and sighed.

"I know we've been short on members this year, since the old ones have either graduated or left the club because of the stigma placed upon it by Mr. Ryerson. So," she paused and looked at Sam. "If this is the only way we'll be able to recruit new members, then me and Sam will do it."

"What! Dude, no, no, no!"

"Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all." Rachel looked at the boy in all seriousness.

"Did she just quote **_'The Princess Diaries_**'?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes in approval. "Nice touch."

Sam looked to be on the verge of protesting for a moment, but then just deflated and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, okay, fine, what she said." He muttered grumpily. "We'll do it, for the sake the club."

Mr. Schuester placed a proud hand on Rachel's shoulder and grinned at the other members of the club. "And this is why Rachel and Sam are the captains. Because they don't let something as little as time constrains and unpreparedness stop them from doing what they love." He paused dramatically. "To perform in front of an audience and soak up the love."

"More like the slushies." Sam whispered to Rachel as she took her seat next to him.

Mr. Schue turned back to the whiteboard and continued to spout some random nonsense, not even bothering to notice that no one paying attention.

"Good luck. And word of advice, try not to wear anything of value to you for the next few weeks." Kurt patted them both on the shoulder.

With wide frightened eyes, the blonde boy turned to her, "We're _doomed_."

Rachel gulped loudly. "And this is why attendance and punctuality is critical. It could literally mean life or death."

Sam paled considerably even more. "We're going to die virgins."

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Even though Rachel has been _officially_ part of the football team for a few days now, her reputation had not improved even in the slightest. To the students of William McKinley high she was still pretty much just that short dorky kid that the jocks liked to pick on and that the other kids virtually ignored.

Her Letterman jacket was still being ordered so it's not like people were exactly aware of her new status as The McKinley high titans' new first string halfback.

The only ones who knew of the development were the glee club members and no one paid any attention to what any of them had to say.

The guys on the team haven't been the most welcoming. The slushy facials and dumpster dumps have become a lot more frequent in the recent days. They seemed to be hell bent on getting her to break and quit the team.

But there was a silver lining to it.

Finn Hudson turned out to be a nicer guy than she had expected- what with being best friends with the school's man-whore and all. He was a bit dim and crass, but sweet in a stupid kind of way.

"So, my mom said it's cool for you guys to stay for dinner." The lumbering teen grinned widely at them both as he reentered his room.

Finn really liked Sam and Rachel- they were a hell of a lot nicer to him than Puck and his other friends were. For one thing, they didn't constantly call him an mean names like Finn-witt, or Frankenteen.

And also- he was sort of getting tired of Puck ditching him to scam on chicks.

Rachel smiled at him as he jumped sloppily on his unmade bed.

She didn't really get how he and Puck were best friends. She knows that Finn used to have a crush on Quinn- but then again, who didn't have a crush on her blonde angel- Rachel scowled at the thought.

Finn, the poor idiot boy, had practically followed the girl around like a lost puppy before Puck swooped in and snatched her up for himself. Rachel was pretty sure that move was against **Bro-code**, but Puck seemed to the type of guy who didn't play by the rules.

At the thought of the mohawked teen, she couldn't help but let her mind drift off to his better half and she instantly remember seeing Quinn's teary hazel eyes earlier that day.

"Finn," Rachel bit her lip in contemplation. "Can I ask you a question?"

From his spot next to her on the ratty old couch Finn had in his room, Sam shot her a curious look over his DS.

The boy sat up on his bed and nodded at her to continue. "Yeah, sure, Rach."

"I- well...you're friends with Quinn Fabray, aren't you?" She habitually fiddled nervously with her bright yellow bow tie.

Finn shrugged in reply. "I guess," he scratched his head in thought. "She's kinda mean to me though, and her best friends are kinda crazy, so, we don't really hang out much or anything."

"I just-well..." She hesitated briefly, but continued. "I sort of saw her crying today."

"Huh, weird...She probably found about Puck's sexting." Finn muttered distractedly to himself.

Sam's eyes bugged out. He glanced over at Rachel and winced at the complete look of disbelief her face.

"Sexti- who, I... He cheated on Quinn Fabray?" She managed to sputter out

"Shit." The hulking brunette boy faced them with a gassy look filled with guilt. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that."

"But, but- but how could he _do_ that to her, Finn?"

"Well, I mean, guys have needs and I guess Quinn doesn't really put out..." Finn was at a lost for what to say and he started spouting out the crap that Puck usually told him whenever he asked the experienced boy for girl advice. Which never really seemed to work out for him.

"So not the right thing to say." Sam groaned and threw his video-game console on the couch.

"So, _**what**_?" Rachel roared, impossibly enraged at the audacity of that Noah Puckerman.

She couldn't believe she went to the same temple with someone so foul! Rabbi Abelstein would be appalled to hear of such debauched behavior.

"He should have the common decency to be able to keep it his pants and respect her decision to wait. Not go around gallivanting with randoms!"

Finn sighed and felt the need to defend his, admittedly, an asshole of a best friend "It's not that big of a deal, Rach...it's Puck. Quinn knew what she was getting into when she got together with him."

"He is sort of a slut." Sam added rather unhelpfully.

"That's not an excuse! Quinn... she deserves better than this." Rachel shook her head in frustration.

_A girl like Quinn deserved the world._

"Yeah, but I mean, there's nothing we can do about it. This sort of thing kinda happens a lot with them."

"And what- she just takes him back every time?"

Rachel swallowed back her disgust as Finn just shrugged in response.

"She ignores him for a couple a few weeks and then he apologizes, begs her to take him back, and she does. It's like a...like a _cyclopes_, or whatever."

"I think you mean cycle." Sam smiled in amusement at the bewildered look on the oafish boy's face.

"Yeah, that!" Finn grinned thankfully at the blonde boy.

"But he's hurting her." Rachel muttered sadly.

_I would never hurt her like that. _

"She's not exactly the best girlfriend either, Rach." Finn pointed out. "Quinn kinda just yells at him most of the time, or calls him a Lima loser, which is, like, _totally_ not cool, you know?"

"And that's a good enough reason to cheat on the girl who's supposed to be your girlfriend? Someone who you're supposed to take care off, someone you're meant to cherish and to hold? Someone you're supposed to...to love?" Rachel slumped back on the couch and crossed her arms, beyond upset. "He doesn't deserve her."

Finn tilted his head in confusion. "That's not really for us to say. And why do you even care so much about Quinn, anyway? She doesn't even know you."

Sam hollered in agreement. "Right on, Finn!"

"We've conversed, Sam! I _specifically_ remember you being there!" She pointed out.

"I wouldn't exactly call that a conversation. She talked for like, two seconds and then left. All you did was gape at her and just generally acted like a crazy person."

"I was nervous! You know how much I like-"

Sam cut her off with an impatient sigh. "Rach, look, can we just forget about Quinn for like a second and please focus on the fact that your new football buddies are gonna rip us both new assholes _if_ and _when_ we embarrass ourselves at the school assembly."

"What's going on at the assembly?" Finn perked up in curiosity.

"Quinn being upset triumphs over the subject of our impending public humiliation, Sam."

"Dude, Quinn wins over everything for you. Even _sanity_, clearly."

"I'm appalled at your words, Sam Evans!"

"Good."

Rachel cut herself off and shut her eyes tightly to calm herself down. "She just- she just looked so _sad_ today...I- I never ever want to see her hurt like that again."

Finn's head was spinning in total confusion as he looked back and forth between the two geeks.

"I get it, dude." Sam scooted over closer to her and wrapped an around her shoulders. "I get that it sucks to see her like that, but-"

"_Wait a sec- hold on!_"

The oaf of a boy stumbled off his bed, stood slacked jawed and squinty eyed before them.

"Dude, do you...I mean- are you like, into chicks?"

"..."

"Oh, grilled cheesus, you're totally _gay_ for Fabray."

.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


	4. Echo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Finn looked on in oblivious merriment as Rachel tried to comfort a semi hysterical Sam while seemingly on the verge of a breakdown herself. The three teenagers stood backstage waiting for Principal Higgins to call the two glee clubbers on to stage for their performance.

"I wonder if my parents would let me wear full on Jedi armor to school." Sam thought out loud while grasping his hair at the roots tightly to lessen the throbbing pressure in his skull.

"That's a ridiculous idea." Rachel scoffed as she rubbed the boy's heaving back.

"I obviously won't wear the helmet part," Sam said with a pointed glare. "And I'd like, hide it under some huge clothes-"

"That's _smart_," Finn chirruped positively.

Sam shrugged. "I'm pretty, but I ain't dumb." He stubbornly affirmed.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her best friend's ludicrous behavior. "I don't even know how to respond to that." She huffed, "Where would one even _get_ such a suit?"

He gave her a look of boredom. "_Craigslist_, bro. Look it up. Pretty sure you can like, get a unicorn there."

Finn looked positively delighted at this new found information. "Are those the horses with the horn on em'? Those things are _awesome_. It kinda sucks that they don't have em' here in Ohio."

Sam snickered to himself. "Yeah, it really is too bad that they only migrate west."

The tall boy frowned in dejection. "That's all the way across the country, like Alaska, or whatever."

Ignoring Sam's sarcasm- something the boy used as a defense mechanism-, and Finn's utter..._incoherence_- Rachel cupped her best friend's cheek in one hand and smoothed his shaggy blonde hair away from his eyes with the other. "We've both been rehearsing this number nonstop all week and the last time we rehearsed it, you were absolutely perfect. You're not going to embarrass us, or yourself, Sam." She said reassuringly.

Sam gave her a look of doubt and glowered. "I've never even had a girlfriend before, Rachel."

"Neither have I."

Finn nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and at least you're not in love with Quinn '**Scary**' Fabray." He replied pointedly at Sam.

Scowling in offense, Rachel shot the boy a dirty look. "She is _not_ scary."

The two boys guffawed and snorted in amusement.

"Um, Okay. And Santana Lopez is _totally_ hot for me." The blonde boy responded dryly.

The tall boy piped up in amusement. "No offense, Rach. I know you totally dig Quinn and all," Finn said sympathetically. "But she's like- she's like..."

"_Terrifying_?" Sam suggested helpfully. "

Finn wholeheartedly agreed. "She has serial killer eyes."

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel huffed in indignation. "Quinn has amazingly expressive eyes. I haven't had the opportunity to study them as up close as I've wanted to, but from my careful observations from afar I've come to the conclusion that no one at school has eyes that could even rival Quinn's in beauty."

Finn's eyes glazed over as he zoned out. "Yeah, sure, totally." He mumbled lazily.

"Weirdo," Sam muttered with mirth, shooting his best friend a look that said _'you're bat shit crazy but I love you like sister anyway._'

"You know, one time, she took Puck as her date to a _Chastity Ball_," Finn disclosed with a muddled expression. "And I guess he embarrassed her in front of some people. The next day at school, she totally broke into his locker and filled it with dirt."

The blonde boy hummed in thought. "I think her bitchiness just turns Rachel on."

"That's kinda hot." Finn's faced morphed into that of gassy baby's. "Mailman, mailman, mailman," he chanted quietly to himself.

"_Moving on_." Rachel ignored their comments and sighed patiently. "Look, we're going to rock this, Sam. I'm sure of it. With my _immense_ talent and your leading man appeal, they won't know what hit em'."

"She's right, bro." Finn said, shooting the other boy a calm smile. "I'm kinda glad Rachel made me watch you guys practice-"

"_Rehearse_, Finn. Practices are for sports."

Ignoring the interruption, the boy merely grinned and continued. "You guys are super awesome singers and like, its really cool watching you guys be rock stars, you know? It kinda makes me wish I could do what you do."

Sam managed to calm down long enough to give Finn a brief smile. "I'm not scared we're gonna suck." He sighed. "I know that we're good at this whole performing show choir...whatever- thing. It's just...okay, look, we all know how much kids at this school hate people like me and Rachel."

Rachel frowned in thought. "They don't really hate us so much as they completely disregard our existence."

"Like that's any better." Sam huffed out a large breath.

Finn patted them both in the back and wrapped his long giant arms around his two friends. "Think of it this way, guys. No one ever pays attention at stuff like this anyways. Half the kids out there are gonna be asleep and the other half will be too busy making out or whatever to even pay attention to you guys."

"_Great_," Sam muttered depressingly to himself.

Rachel patted the heavy arm wrapped around her in thanks. "Thank you for that, Finn." She deadpanned.

"Well, I meant it, Rach." The giant beamed back at them both obliviously.

A few minutes later, Finn left to go back to his seat leaving Sam and Rachel alone with matching self deprecating thoughts. Rachel tugged at the collar of her plain baby blue button up shirt. She decided to forgo on wearing one of more colorful her bow ties, instead deciding to go for a more sophisticated look by wearing a classic white bow-tie, and pairing it all up with black skinny jeans and white high-top sneakers. Sam was wearing the same thing as her and her fathers had praised their outfits calling them 'adorably charming yet hip' in their getup.

"You think Quinn's gonna like our performance?" Rachel asked timidly, breaking the tense silence that enveloped them.

Sam rolled his eyes fondly at his best friend. "She better like it," he said hotly. "You did pick the song out especially for her."

When Rachel looked up at him with mild embarrassment at herself, he just shook his head and laughed endearingly at her. "Dude, you're literally the craziest person I've ever met."

Rachel smiled at him warmly and unashamedly shrugged. "Love makes people that way."

"Then you're tiny little body must just filled with that love stuff. That's _disgusting_, bro."

The two best friends grinned goofily at each other, for the first time all day they finally felt like they could breathe alright.

"_Up next, William McKinley high's own glee club Captains, will be performing a duet._"

Principal Higgins' voice cut through the moment like a stake through the heart.

"_I was not aware that we even had a glee club at this school, but well, lets welcome Sam Ev...is that an a? Yeah- okay, Sam Evans and uh...Rachel Berry!_"

The introduction felt like a huge blow to the gut and it made Rachel wince in pain.

"We're up." She said morosely.

Sam gulped and nodded to himself in reassurance. "Those who are tardy do not get fruit cup."

* * *

><p>II.<p>

Quinn sat in her seat right at the front of the auditorium with the rest of the cheerios. She would of been slumped down in her seat because of her utter boredom, but _Quinn Fabray_ does not _slump_.

_God forbid._

Brittany and Santana were currently sat to left of her playing footsies and giggling coquettishly to each other, while Coach Sylvester sat to her right with that ever present look of pure apathy on her aged face. Puck, Finn, and the other football players were sitting in the row behind them, obnoxiously trying to get girls' attention by making crude comments and lewd gestures.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance as Puck made another futile attempt at getting her to notice him. She had dumped the boy via text message a few days ago and had since then actively avoided all his efforts at a reconciliation.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was the most '_wanted_' boy at school, and that dating him was really good for her reputation, she wouldn't even consider being with such a sleaze bag.

But this was high school and the only thing that mattered was what people _thought_ about you, not about who you really are as a person. Nobody cared if you were having a bad day, or if your man whore of a boyfriend cheated on you. Again.

_ It wasn't like Ice Queen Fabray had a heart anyway._

Quinn grimaced as she thought about her breakdown at the bleachers a few days ago.

_Thank god no was there to see that._

When the lights in the auditorium dimmed and the stage spotlights came on, she snickered at the dramatics of it all.

.

The first melodiousness chords of the piano permeated the darkened room and then a girl-

-the very same girl who seemed to lack **_any_ **social skills as Quinn had concluded from the brief 'conversation' she had with her. The grimy little thing that was covered in sweat and blood- walked in from one side of the stage as that blonde boy entered through the other.

The brunette looked absolutely..._different_... from the way she had looked the last time Quinn saw her.

_"Hello, hello__, anybody out there?__ 'cause I don't hear a sound_."_  
><em>

The girl began to sing and her best friends' flirty giggles or the footballs teams idiotic taunts and jeers seemed to fade away. Quinn's whole attention was locked onto the stage.

Her bright golden eyes roamed rather unabashedly over the girl's lean figure as she glided across the stage. She couldn't even bring herself to care that her Coach was currently hurling insults at a proud looking Will Schuester who was sitting in front of them, staring at the stage in awe, with a wide eyed Emma Pillsbury next to him.

_"Alone, alone, I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now..."_

_._

__"Listen, listen, I would take a whisper if that's all you have to give."__

Puck looked on in barely concealed surprise at the sight before him. Damn, that Berry chick could sing. Glancing over next to him, Finn was grinning his dopey grin at the sight of their obnoxious new teammate singing with that kid who could open jars with his lips.

A loud snicker drew his attention away from the stage. Puck glanced behind him and raised an eye brow at the smug smirks some members of the hockey team were shooting him.

"Heard that loser up on stage is your new half back," a pug faced hockey player spat out with a sneer. "It's bad enough that you let a _chick_ into your team, but _her_? Seriously?- Damn, bro."

"Fuck off," Puck said as he glared daggers. "I'mma take care of her, alright? That shit don't fly here."

_"But it isn't, isn't, you could come and save me, try to chase it crazy right out of my head..."_

_.  
><em>

"She's _totally_ hot, San." Brittany whispered giddily to her secret girlfriend as she watched Rachel with twinkling blue eyes. "We should introduce ourselves."

Santana gagged at the suggestion. "Britts, that's Rachel 'Yentl' Berry. I've been torturing her since preschool." She said, giving the distractedly leering girl a pointed glare. "We trash her year book pictures every year. You helped me hang her up on the flagpole during our middle school graduation."

Brittany tilted her head in thought. "But San...look at her."

"No, thanks. I'd rather _not_ go blind." The hostile cheerleader bit out.

"She's gotten super hot over the summer, like seriously smokin'."The bubbly blonde murmured, ignoring her San's comment. "Q, what do you think?" She whispered to the other blonde beside her.

"..."

Brittany looked to her other side and smiled to herself at the flustered look on Quinn Fabray's face.

_How curious._

Beaming brightly, she looked back towards the stage. "Lord Tubbington will _so_ be hearing all about this tonight."

.

_"I don't wanna be down and, I just wanna feel alive and, get to see your face again but 'til then..."_

As Rachel sang passionately to the crowd, in her mind she was singing the words just to Quinn.

_She imagines the auditorium completely deserted, save for the most beautiful girl in the world looking up at her with shining molten gold eyes._

The lights above her shone so brightly that she could barely make out anyone's face, it was impossible to find the girl the song was meant for. As Sam harmonized with her in the background, she wondered if Quinn was watching her right now, what the girl thought of her performance.

_I hope she knows that it's for her._

_"Just my echo, my shadow, you're my only friend..."_

.

"That's _disgusting_, Brittany." Santana looked like she was about to projectile vomit all over the auditorium. "I'd rather be marooned in an island with Coach Sylvester than have anything to do with tickle me Elmo." The Latina vehemently whispered.

Brittany just sighed patiently at her girlfriend's petulant behavior. "Well, I think Elmo's adorable, and so is Rachel."

Behind them, Finn perked up having heard the last part of what Brittany said and grinned at merrily at the mention of his teammates name.

"Are guys talking about Rach? You know, she's on the football team now." The towering boy leaned forward in his seat with that ever present oblivious glazed over look in his beady eyes.

The blonde dancer practically swooned at the information. "No wonder her ass looks _so_ fine."

Finn's eyes bulged out comically at the look of disbelief on the Latina's face, he immediately leaned away before the hostile girl could assault him, or his very fragile man parts.

Santana turned around and quickly grabbed a hold of his shirt, yanking him forward and keeping a tight grip on his collar. "Hold up, Gigantor. Explain your huge, puffy pastry nippled, gelatinous man tits, Finessa." She growled at the cowering oaf. "_Now_. Before I _ends_ you."

The tall boy gulped nervously. "Yeah, she like, tried out a week ago and kinda killed it. She's really fast and like- _slippery_ and stuff."

Santana rolled her eyes at the lumbering bonehead before frowning in thought. "Was she that little punk that got bulldozed by that idiot mammoth, Adams?"

When Finn nodded, Brittany let out a small gasp. "That is so rude. She's just the smallest cutest thing."

"Rachel can take a hit, Brittany," Finn beamed proudly for his tiny creature of a friend. "She can do like, a million situps and a bunch of other things."

"Her abs probably kept her safe." The blonde said with a bright grin. "That is _beyond_ sexy."

Santana growled beside her petulantly.

Brittany nudged the girl gently. "No need to be jealous, San. You know I only wanna get my sweet lady-"

"_Okay_!" Santana interrupted her pointedly. "Tell me more, Finnept. This is probably the only time anything you have to say will ever interest any non-brain damaged person, but try to make it quick. It's exhausting to look at you."

The boy frowned thoughtfully in concentration. "Well...Coach keeps talking about how 'valuable she is to the team' and how she's like, guaranteed to be a starter on our first game this season."

Brittany grinned excitedly at Finn. "Could you introduce as to her after this?"

The brunette shot the boy a death glare before he could open his mouth to respond. "No, babe, I'm sure Finnept here has some place he needs to be later. Like a liposuction clinic." She quipped giving the boy a smile that caused more fear than comfort. "We're done now. Try not to trip suffocate everyone back there with your fat rolls." Santana said as she shooed him away.

.

_"I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name, like a fool at the top of my lungs, sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, but it's never enough..."  
><em>

Quinn gasped as doe brown eyes met her own as the girl on the stage sang down on her. There was so much passion in those dark eyes.

They glistened dazzlingly with emotions Quinn couldn't decipher.

It _almost_ seemed like the girl was singing it _solely_ for her.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the thought.

She didn't know what was happening.

She's never been this affected by someone singing before, let alone a girl.

__"cause my echo, echo, oh my shadow, shadow..."__

But there was just something so raw and honest about this girl's performance. Like she truly meant the words she was crooning to the party dazzled crowd.

.

_"_Hello, hello...anybody out there?_"_

* * *

><p>III.<p>

There's nothing that could quite compare to a slushy to the face. No matter how prepared you think you are for the assault, nothing can really prep you for the stinging shock of the cold ice as it hits your naked skin. It felt like tiny little needles prickling burned flesh.

It fucking _hurt_ like hell.

Sam and Rachel stood absolutely still as every inch of their bodies were bombarded from every corner with the icy drinks.

They had been waiting at the school parking lot waiting for one of Rachel's fathers to pick them, seeing as neither of them had driven to school today. Both teens had wide grins on their flushed faces, still high from the modestly positive reception they got after their performance. A number of kids had come up to them and shyly complimented their voices and arrangements. The glee kids had given them warm smiles and proud pats on the back.

There was nothing in the world that felt better than feeling accepted.

_Except the feeling of Quinn Fabray's legs wrapped around-_

**Do not even go there.**

_Right. Right. Sorry. _

Rachel was positively glowing with delight. And Sam- he felt like he was on top of the world.

Then the football team came, along with some members of the hockey team-

_-_and they all held slushies in their hands.

Sam gulped in alarm and whipped his head around looking for an escape. But they were surrounded, there was no way out of this. He stared blankly at Finn as the tall boy gripped the slushy cup in his hand tightly.

"I can't do this," the quarterback muttered, staring at the ashen faces of his new friends.

Puck rolled his eyes as he came forward stopping in front of Rachel.

"Look, _teammate_, it's nothing personal." The mohawked boy shrugs with a semi sympathetic expression. "But we just can't have a member of the football team making us all look bad by singing karaoke in front of the whole school wearin' a freaking bow-tie and getting away with it."

Rachel gasped as the bitingly cold drink gets dumped on her head.

She heard Sam splutter beside as he too was hit with a slushy.

Then one by one- each person around them began throwing the contents of their cups of numbing drinks onto the two helpless singers standing despondently in the middle of the circle.

.

Rachel didn't open her eyes till the last of their laughter faded away.

They had all left, dumping the empty cups all around the empty parking lot. Wiping the cold liquid away from her watery eyes, she glanced to her side and took in the heavily breathing form of her best friend.

"Sam?" She voiced timidly. "Are you alright?"

The boy let out a hollow laugh. "I'm _fucking_ great, Rach."

She watched with guilt gnawing at her heart as Sam roughly wiped the slushy from his face. "I'm so, sorry, Sam." She emptily muttered.

"Not your fault, bro," Sam stated honestly as cold slushy dripped from his shirt, pants, _everywhere_.

Shaking her head in absolute disagreement, Rachel wrapped the blonde up in a comforting hug. "They never would of done this if it wasn't for me."

Sam burst out in genuine laughter at the girl's earnest statement as he pulled away from the hug. "Dude, so not true."

"Sam-"

"They would of super soaked us with or without you being on the football team." He says with a small shrug.

"But-"

Rolling his eyes, he gently shoved the tiny girl in mock annoyance. "We're Fish Lips and Man Hands, getting slushied is like our thing, you know?" Sam smiled at the bashful look on his best buds face. "I would hate to live in a world where singing about our feelings goes unpunished," he quipped with a grin.

"Did Finn..." Rachel trailed off, not wanting to voice the question they both asked in their heads.

"I'm not sure. This guy with a mullet got me before I could close my eyes so I was pretty blind for awhile there," he answered, running his hand through sticky blonde locks.

Rachel's expression clouded up at the thought Finn betraying them, after they had shown him nothing but kindness and friendship. "I really hate high-school."

Sam snickers. "Damn, and here I thought we were gonna be good friends."

Rachel merely nods in agreement. "I guess it's just you and me, again, Sam." She said as she glances up at her blonde best friend, holding up a fist.

He bumped it with his own and sighed loudly. "Whatever, man. Finn smelled a little funky anyways."

Rachel chuckled before quieting abruptly. "You don't- you don't think he'd... tell people about my feelings for Quinn do you?"

Sam grimaced at the thought of everyone finding out about Rachel's feelings for Quinn before the girl could confess them herself. "Shit," he mumbled anxiously. "I don't know, bro."

.

_Two steps forward, three hundred steps back._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note:<em>** I really don't mean to make Puck out to be the bad guy. He's really just a boy in high school that's trying to live up to his image, so I hope you guys don't hate on him too much. Anyways, thank you for reading! As always, sorry for all the errors.

_Song used: Echo by Jason Walker.  
><em>

_Review?:)  
><em>


	5. Dear True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except all the grammatical mistakes and general errors in this chapter.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Rachel loved being part of the football team.

The unadulterated thrill of going out onto that field everyday, getting a whiff of that fresh grass beneath her football cleats as she ran across the field clutching the ball tightly in her hands, proving to herself that no matter how much people tried to crush her spirit she will always come out on top. It almost rivaled the rush she felt whenever on stage with the bright heat of the lights blaring down upon her.

It wasn't all perfect, of course,-

-her teammates treated her worse than they treated the water boy (an acne ridden freshman with unfortunate headgear), and yes, her one and only friend on the team turned out to be an easily peer pressured _coward_, but knowing that she was actually good at something other than singing, dancing, and acting, (and making a fool out of herself when talking to other people)-

-felt pretty fucking _awesome_.

Jogging over to the bench where the cooler was, she removed her helmet and opened the cooler to fetch herself a much deserved drink to cool down as practice ended. As she greedily gulped down some water, from the corner of her eye she saw Coach Beiste approaching her.

She choked and spluttered as Coach Beiste smacked her on the back joyously. "Good job out there today, Berry."

Rachel hurriedly wiped her mouth and straightened up. "Thank you, Coach," she said with a bashful smile.

"You play like that at next week's game and the other team will go home cryin'," Coach Beiste stated with a proud nod.

The half back watched as the woman walked away to yell at some of her more **_less_ **talented team members and grinned brightly to herself. A tap on her shoulder broke her out of her vindictive reverie. She scowled at the sight of the constipated giant that wouldn't leave her alone, no matter how many times she ignored him.

Finn had that look of pure guilt on his face - the same one he's been sporting whenever in her vicinity- which just made her even madder. "Rach, can we talk?" He asked timidly.

Rolling her eyes, she shoved past him to walk over to where her stuff lay. "I have absolutely nothing to say to you, Finn Hudson," she huffed out as she hastily grabbed her things and hoisted them up on a padded shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" Finn called out from behind her as she began to walk away from the field. He quickly made his way to follow her. "There was nothing I coulda' done to stop em'!"

"You're the quarterback, Finn," she said glaring pointedly at the flustered boy. "You could of said something... to at least try and stop even _just_ a few of them, but you chose to be a sheep and brainlessly went along with that immature display of tomfoolery, not thinking of the consequences of your actions."

"They would of slushied me too!" Finn instantly knew he said the wrong thing as he watched the short football player clench her jaw tightly.

"We were supposed to be friends," Rachel muttered in obvious disappointment.

"We are!" he argued back vehemently.

Rachel tightened the grip she had in her helmet to avoid trouble by maiming Finn's head with it. "Friends don't participate in ambush slushy tactics just to save their own skin."

Finn looked away in shame. "I'm-"

"-sorry, I know." She sighed heavily, turning away from him. "Just go shower, Finn. Your body odor is making my eyes tear up."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

Rachel walked away without a response.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

As Rachel stood tensely by herself - looking around the parking lot nervously, all the while chewing on her lower lip, and rolling on the balls of her feet - she wondered if she had developed a mild case of PTSD. The tiny football player gulped anxiously and sent up a quick prayer that her dad would hopefully get here soon. She was fucking_ drained_ after a long day of dealing school, glee, and football practice. All she wanted to do was go home, lock herself in her bedroom, and day dream about Quinn- set to the backdrop of various songs about unrequited love.

Puffing out a heavy breath as she adjusted the heavy bags on her shoulders, she groaned under the strain of the weight. Rachel vehemently refused to leave her football gear in the locker rooms after making that mistake on her first day on the team, only to find her uniform reeking of _urine_ the next day. She had to hand to the idiot bullies at her school, they were certainly creative with their methods of torture.

Urine drenched belongings and slushies to the face- god, her memoir was practically already guaranteed to be quite the tearjerker.

Rachel was so disturbed and horrified by the event, she almost quit the team right then and there and called the ACLU on her idiotic teammates asses. But instead she went home, cried about it to Sam over the phone, opened up Pandora radio, and went over all the reasons why she was doing all this.

_Quinn._

Just the thought of the girl brought back the goofy smile to her face.

_'Dear true love, I'm a writer without any words, I'm a story that nobody heard, when I'm without you_.'

She turned up the volume and beamed in delight as the song started playing, immediately thinking of Quinn. Just the thought of the girl made Rachel feel like she could face anything the world threw at her. She was like a broken record, but seriously, even if she was drenched with a million slushies everyday- fine, _whatever_, bring it on. She would not give up on winning over Quinn just because of some people's petty desire to make themselves feel good by bullying others.

"_I am a voice, I am a voice without any sound, I'm a treasure map that nobody found, When I'm without you._" Rachel sang the words softy under her breath as she clutched her bedazzled iPod in one and her helmet in the other.

_"Dear true love, I'm a lantern without any light, I'm a boxer much too afraid to fight, when I'm without you._" She let her eyes drift shut, singing the words a bit louder, loosing herself to the music as always the case with her.

.

_"Are you going to tell what you're up to anytime soon, Berry?" Quinn giggled happily as Rachel dragged her to the choir room._

_Rachel stared back at her with a soft blush, shaking her head innocently. "__It's called a surprise for a reason, Quinn."_

_As they reached the door, she looked back at the gorgeous blonde and bit her lip shyly. "Close your eyes for me?" she asked nervously, she grinned as she watched those hypnotizing eyes flutter shut. Her breath caught as she watched those long curled lashes touch the soft skin of Quinn's cheek.  
><em>

_Opening the door, Rachel led the blonde inside and sat her down on one of the rows of chairs. _

_"Open your eyes, beautiful,"_ _she whispered as she let go of the girl's hand._

_-the empty choir room littered with rose petals of different colors and meanings, lights deemed to set the mood, a stool in the middle of the room with Rachel perched on it with her guitar. Quinn was gazing at her with a surprised look._

_"What's all this for?" The blonde asked._

_Rachel shrugs sheepishly as she strapped on her guitar. "I just thought I'd- you know, do something to show you how much I care about you," she says, a bit flustered at the way the other girl's eyes bore into her. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, Quinn."  
><em>

_"Rach..."_

_"Just listen to the lyrics, Pretty Girl."  
><em>

_As she strummed her guitar and sang her song, she would occasionally look up from her guitar and open her eyes-_

_-only to look back down, blushing hotly under that molten gaze. _

_"So with this ring, may you always know one thing, what little that I have to give, I will give it all to you, you're my one true love-"_

_.  
><em>

-she was **abruptly** woken up from her fantasy when a hand yanked her headphones out of her ears in a rough manner.

"I have rape whistle!" She yelled out spastically, getting into a standard self defense stance.

"You're a _freak_." A voice lazily drawled out.

Rachel lowered her arms slowly and stared bug eyed at the two cheerleaders looking at her with bemused expressions. Oh, god- why can't she ever just act normally? Her face felt like it was on fucking fire.

"I- um... hello." She nodded her head jerkily at them. "Is there something I can do for you?" She watched as they gave each other brief amused looks before staring back blankly at her.

Rachel looked to the ground in defeat. "If you're here to beat me up, please, just try and avoid my nose." She made a move to put her stuff down when was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Don't be so fuckin' dramatic, we're not here to beat you up," Santana stated with an obviously disappointed look.

"I'm totally against violence." Brittany stated seriously.

"I'm not," Santana muttered with a shrug as if to say, _'I'd totally be giving you a wedgie right now if Britts wasn't here_'.

Brittany stared down at Rachel with a confused head tilt. "How come you're all sweaty?"

Blushing brightly, the tiny half back fiddled with her the straps of her helmet. "I- I'm- I'm on the football team," she explained in an attempt to get them to stop staring at her in that nerve wracking manner. "Practice just ended."

"_Clearly_, Dwarf." Santana bit out, buffing her fingernails in a bored manner. "What, is showering not allowed for Hobbits? Afraid the water will make you grow into a full sized person?"

Rachel blushed brightly. "I- no. It's not like I can shower with the boys-"

"Sure you can! San and I used to do it all the time, before San started getting jealo-"

"You _reek_, Berry!" The Latina practically shrieked, elbowing her blonde companion on the side.

Hiding her knowing smile in fear of death, Rachel took to explaining herself. "The girls locker room is usually occupied by the wrestling team around this time and I would rather risk smelling bad than having the likes of Lauren Zizes disembowel me. I prefer to just shower at home."

Santana groans loudly. "Jesus Christ- I'm beyond bored with this conversation." She turns to Brittany with an annoyed expression. "Just say what you wanted to say to the midget and get it over with, Britts."

Brittany rolls her eyes at the girl's dramatics and wraps a patient arm around her moody brunette love. "We just came over here to tell you that we think you're totally foxy. And that you sang super good at the assembly." The blonde golf clapped briefly before Santana stopped her with a disapproving head shake.

Ignoring Santana look of disgust and denial, Rachel gave them a wide beaming grin. "That's very lovely of you to say! Thank you, Brittany." She was like Tinkerbell, she lived off of applause.

"You know what would be awesome? If you ate lunch with us tomorrow!" Brittany announced suddenly.

Santana turns to give the taller girl a nauseated look. "No. _Nuh-uh_. No ways in **hell**, Britts. That's like, social suicide."

"San..." Brittany wrapped her arms around the scowling latina and gave her a puppy dog look. "_Please_, baby," she whispered in the shorter girl's ear.

"_Oh for the love of-_" Santana turned to Rachel sharply and gave her a troubled once over. "Do you have your Letterman jacket yet?"

With a nervous gulp at the latina's glare, Rachel shook her head. "It's supposed to come this week, I believe," she mumbled sheepishly with a shrug. "I guess they don't get much orders for an extra small."

"Wear your football jersey tomorrow...and it better be goddamn clean, hobbit! You're eating lunch with us." Santana called out as she dragged a beaming Brittany away.

"Bye, Rachel!" The blonde cheerily exclaimed with a wave.

"And don't even think about wearing one of your horrific bow-ties tomorrow, Yentl!" The girl threatened as she turned back to shoot Rachel a disturbed look.

Rachel stood there slack jawed and numb.

_I'm having lunch with Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. I have to act like a normal human being and not make a total loser out of my self. Should be easy enough- just don't say anything embarrassing, avoid babbling, try to not have Santana lunged at you with a spork, and charm them with your extensive knowledge of all things Barbra Streisand, showtunes, classic cinema, and obscure video games-_

Fuck, she was **_screwed_**.

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Oh, dear Moses.

She could _do_ this- she was on a football with people who wanted to see her guts spilled out for everyone else to see for god's sake! Eating lunch with two of the most popular girls at school should not be making her as nervous as she was. Would Santana kill her for wearing suspenders today? Did the girl say not to wear them? Fuck, she couldn't remember-

Rachel almost dropped her tray. God, why were her hands shaking so much. Was it too late to go back out and have lunch with Sam in the AV room like usual? Sam was probably in there eating his stupid low calorie meal, still chuckling at her misfortune. Some best friend he was, lets see how much he'll be laughing at her funeral after Santana undoubtedly murders her. People were starting to stare as she stood stoically in the lunchroom, looking like she was about to head to her execution.

She blanched as Brittany caught sight of her, brightly waving her over.

"Over here, Rachel!" The half back ignored the confused looks people shot her way as she made herself over to where Brittany and Santana sat- in the middle of the cafeteria, aka - the perfect place to observe people and judge them harshly.

Setting her tray down, she gave them a shy smile. "Good afternoon, Brittany," she greeted. "Santana, you look quite lovely today." Santana did not look charmed, if anything the scowl on the girl's face seemed to deepen.

_**Flattery will get you nowhere.** _

_Except killed? *gulp*  
><em>

_**Gruesomely.**_

_Oh, god.  
><em>

"You look like you're about to shit your pants, midget," Santana stated as she stabbed a fork into her french fries.

Rachel winced at the motion. "I apologize for that, Santana. Sincerely. Which is the only type of apology I ever give, due largely to my fathers instilling quite the moral compass upon me from a very young age. " She babbled, much to the latina's revulsion. She quieted quickly as Santana snapped her fork in half in irritation.

Brittany smiled obliviously as she opened her pudding cup. "I like your suspenders," the girl said, licking excess pudding off the packaging. "Do you have some with ducks on them?"

"I- I can't say I do."

Good job. Stick to short and simple answers from now on. Santana looked to be on the verge of committing a very traumatic crime.

"I recommend you get some, I'd so make out with you if you did," the blonde says with a nonchalant shrug. "San would have to be there though, just to make sure you don't get frisky."

She didn't know if it was the murderous look Santana was shooting her, or Brittany's complete lack of filter, but Rachel, for the first time in her life, was rendered speechless.

"I've never even kissed anyone," Rachel said to herself-

-or so she thought.

Santana's expression of dangerous displeasure was wiped off, and the girl burst out into an obnoxiously cruel cackle. "_Oh my god_, Berry! You're beyond pathetic."

_Kill me now._

**_Just bang your head on the table as hard as you can and put yourself out of your_ misery.**

"I think it's cute." Brittany chirped, giving her a _horrifying_ pat on the head.

"Q!" Santana grinned devilishly. "You're just in time for the circus!"

Rachel briefly wondered if the Latina could grin in any other-

-_wait_... Q?

Oh, no. Oh, god, please let it be another person who's name starts with a Q. The universe couldn't possibly as cruel as to have her crush witness her impending death by embarrassment.

"Hey, Quinn!" Brittany grinned brightly at the approaching hazel eyed blonde, much to Rachel internal panic. "This is Rachel and she's like, super weird," the tall blonde announced cheerily, causing the tiny halfback to pale.

"The universe is out to get me," Rachel mumbled, faltering as the blonde's piercing gaze shifted over to her. Her mouth went dry as she took in every detail of the Quinn's delicately confused face as the object of her affection regarded her silently.

_Say something._

_**No, don't!**_

_But**-**_

_**May I remind you of the pen choking comment?  
><strong>_

Deciding it would be less damaging to her already nonexistent ego if she didn't speak, Rachel settled for simply staring wide eyed at Quinn, blushing brightly. She watched as the girl set down her tray on the table with the grace of a princess and wondered how could a creature as dazzling as Quinn exist in a place as drab as Lima, Ohio-

- _and good god_, she was even more gorgeous up close.

"What a teenage dream," Rachel murmured to herself quietly, unable to stop herself.

Quinn turned to her look at her with an inquisitive look. "Did you say something?"

"I- I was just..." she puttered to come up with an excuse.

"Berry was just telling us all about her upper lady lips virginity." Santana announced with mirth, thankfully not hearing her comment.

She must be dead. Santana must of surely murdered her the minute she was close enough to their table, and now she was in hell. Because this seriously could not be happening. But then Quinn smiled in amusement and she realized that this couldn't possibly be hell - a beauty like Quinn's smile could surely not exist in a place of such depravity and horror...

-but then again, Santana _was_ here. So...

Luckily she was saved from further distress.

Puck stalked to their table carrying two trays overfilled with junk food. She silently glowered as she watched the boy leer at Quinn suggestively, plopping his tray down on the table and flopped down in the seat next to the exasperated looking goddess.

"_Leave_, Puckerman. Some people are trying to eat, here." Santana snarled with a frightening scowl.

"Your face makes me wanna hurl," Brittany said with a dead serious expression.

The boy scoffs, running a hand through his barely there hair. "It's a free country," he shrugs. "I can sit wherever I want, and I wanna eat lunch with my favorite girl, so you can just go jump in a ditch, Satan."

Brittany frowns at the dig. "You should just like, grow out your mohawk, get dreadlocks, and then strangle yourself with them."

Santana beamed at the tall blonde, looking suddenly so in love. Rachel smirked in appreciation at the jab.

Puck rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to a despondent Quinn. "So hows about after I win us the game, you and me can hop on over to my place, I'll pick us up some wine coolers..."

"Noah Puckerman!"

Rachel couldn't help it. Anger surged through her as the boy so blatantly laid out his less than honorable intent to the girl of her dreams, right in fucking front of her!

The mohawked teen turned to her, seemingly just now noticing her presence.

"What in the hell?" Puck glanced around the table at the others in disbelief. "Since when do you guys sit with subbasement losers?"

"Rachel's not a loser," Brittany stated boldly. "She's on the football team, sings super sexy, and has like, a way better ass than you."

"No one asked for your opinion, ret-"

"I _dare_ you to finish that sentence, Noah." Rachel growled, slamming her hands on the table loudly much to everyone's shock.

Puck smirked at her mockingly. "Yeah? What are you gonna do, Berry?"

In a surprising show of confidence, Rachel grins widely at the boy. "Other than _humiliate_ the hell out of you at next week's game by making the winning touchdown? I'll tell your _bubbeleh_ all about your appalling treatment of women after temple."

Grabbing his trays, Puck threateningly gets up from his seat and stands over her. "You're gonna regret trying to mess with me, _Teammate_," he spat out. Turning to Quinn, he gives another shameless glance over. "So, Q? How's about it?"

Quinn turns to him a look of disgust. "Are you an idiot?"

"Is that a yes?" he countered.

"Leave, Puck." Rachel grinned goofily to herself at the girl's response.

"Whatever you want, Babe." He swaggered away with one last wink in Quinn's direction, and a glare at Rachel's.

Santana sneered at the boy's back. "Fuckin' asshole," she muttered to herself.

She glances at Rachel, who had seemingly lost all her prior bravado, and was now back to staring bug eyed at Quinn's direction. It was as if she couldn't believe a mere mortal such as herself could be in the presence of someone like Quinn. It was _above and beyond disgus-_

-holy crap.

Being a closeted lesbian (and a judgmental bitch) fully equipped her with awesome gaydar, and Yentl was about as subtle as Jewfro whenever the weirdo tried to steal some of the cheerios' underwear- translation: not very.

Huh.

So, the geek's got the hots for the oblivious cheerleader.

How... _freakin'_ charming.

Smirking to herself, she threw a french fry at the midget's forehead and bit back a laugh as the girl's eyes fluttered rapidly. "Not gonna lie, hobbit. That was kinda hot how you got all defensive like that."

"I so wanna make out with you right now," Brittany said to Rachel, grinning at the matching blushes that crept up on Rachel and Quinn's faces. She linked her pinky with her hostile companion and dragged her out of her seat. "Come with me to get a breath mint," she chirruped, pulling a gleaming Santana along with her.

The football player gulped as the brunette cheerleader winked back at her.

A happy Santana was just as terrifying, if not more, as an Angry Santana.

Rachel reached up to fiddle with her bow-tie nervously, only to drop her hands back down her lap when she remembered that she had forgone one today. Her mouth moved up and down wordlessly as she shyly stared down at her food. There were so many things she wanted to say to the girl sitting across from her, but god- the last thing she wanted to do was scare Quinn away with her weirdness.

_Should I ask her about her day. People do that, right?_

**_Too forward._**

_Yes, yes, how foolish. Make a comment about the weather?_

_**Lame**._

_Compliment her? Girls love compliments, don't they?  
><em>

**_Yes. But not from awkward_ lose-**

"That was really nice of you," Quinn began, oblivious to Rachel's inner turmoil. "Standing up for Brittany like that." Rachel looked up and flushed brightly when she found the blonde smiling lightly at her, but she didn't look away. It was the first time Quinn's ever given her a smile, and it was _glorious_.

_I'd gladly do it anytime if it makes you smile at me like that again. To hell with my physical safety. _

_**Right on.**  
><em>

"Puck was being a jerk." She says instead, shrugging lamely, fiddling with her suspenders.

Quinn smiles bitterly. "He's always kind of a jerk."

Rachel doesn't reply, mostly because she couldn't of anything to say that didn't make her sound like the love sick idiot that she undoubtedly was for Quinn Fabray, and partly because the bell just rang signaling the end of lunch.

She stares up at the head cheerleader as the girl gets up from the table, turning crimson when she sees another flash of Quinn's red spanks.

God bless the perv who made those uniforms.

_Truly_, god bless him.

"I guess I'll see you at the game?" Rachel merely nods dumbly, unable to comprehend anything besides tracking the movement of Quinn's lips.

She could spend hours waxing poetics about those pretty pink lips.

"Rachel?" Her eyes snap up to Quinn's as the other bit her lip. She could not handle that seeing that, Jesus- she already felt like passing out just from being thisclose to the girl.

"Hmm?" She blinks.

"I'll be cheering for you." The blonde says with a shy smile. Then she turns away like she didn't completely just fucking give the dorky brunette the best day of her life...

_"...Holy shit."_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Song Used: Dear True Love by Sleeping At Last<em>

Review? :)


	6. Garden of Exile

/

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Teenagers are the lowest of the low, practically on the same level as the scum that accumulates on top of greenish mucky liquid, and teenage _boys_- they were like the collection and formation of eukaryotic organisms. _Fungus_. The infestation that _fed_ on pond scum.

Rachel _loathed_ the hoodlums that permeated the halls of William McKinley High school.

While the rest of the school was buzzing with excitement - everyone had hope that this was the year the football team would finally end its humiliatingly lengthy loosing streak; people came dressed in school colors and insignias, donning red or white T-shirts and hoodies with _Titans_ embossed on them - Rachel was inside one of the abandoned bathrooms on the second floor, trying to get all the left over foam off of her clothes. All the football players were clad in their numbered game jerseys, and Rachel had painted black stripes under each of her eye to _commemorate_ the day of her first ever game.

She had been so excited about the game and finally having the chance to prove herself that she left her guard down. During her third period chemistry class, some of her _hilarious_ -for the love of Barbra, note the sarcasm- hockey playing, mullet headed classmates thought it would be just so damn funny to put an absurd amount of reactors to her chemical mixture whilst she was distractedly imagining her game winning touchdown, and Quinn giving her a congratulatory kiss-

-with _tongue_...

It was one hell of a daydream.

Now, here she was- wearing a pair of Sam's _Avengers_ boxers that the boy had found within the mountains of questionable things that invaded every corner of his locker. Don't get her wrong, she loved the superhero team as much as any other Marvel enthusiast, but _god_, can't she ever get a break? Shoving her ruined khakis in her Patti Lupone backpack, she trudged out of the bathroom and headed to her best friend's locker.

Sam had beamed goofily when he caught sight of her. "Lookin' good, bro." He stated with an appreciative look.

Rachel stood beside her best friend at his locker as students strolled pass them giving Rachel brief baffled looks, before sniggering away with their equally bemused companions.

"Are your dads coming to the game tonight?" Sam frowned as he haphazardly shoved various items at his overflowing locker. He grinned joyously when he caught a glimpse of his Captain Kirk action figure within the pile- he thought he'd lost that!

Rachel stared into Sam's locker, absolutely _appalled_. She briefly contemplated if she had the time to arranged the boy's locker before her next class. Her brand new label maker was just begging to be used after all.

She looked away from the mess, puffing out a breath. "Unfortunately, daddy's on a business trip and dad couldn't get out of hospital duty," she muttered dejectedly. The girl loved her fathers _dearly_, and she'd be forever grateful for providing her such a great life, but it was just..._lonely_, sometimes.

Sam gave her an understanding smile. "Sorry, bro." He held up a zip-lock bag with a -oh Barbra, was that a _molding_ sandwich?- then chucked it back into the blackhole he called a locker, as Rachel swallowed back the bile that rose up to her throat. "But hey! At least you still have me and the kids comin'."

At the mention of her other favorite blondes, she perked up. "And how is Stacy doing?" Rachel asked in concern. The little girl had been feeling under the weather for the past few days. "Is her stomach feeling any better?"

Sam shook his head wearily. "You know Stacy, she doesn't like that kind of attention on her, so it's pointless to ask. All she does is shrug," the boys grumbled with worry. "Her fever hasn't gone down yet."

Rachel frowned at the response. "Perhaps it'd be best if she didn't attend the game, Sam. She should just stay home and rest."

"I keep telling her that there's gonna be other games, but she won't listen." He stated with a mirth filled eye-roll. "I swear that kid loves you more than she loves me."

The half back grins widely. "I am rather lovable, Sam." She affirmed with a head nod. "As I've been informed on _numerous_ occasions."

He snickers, giving her a punch on the shoulder. "_Anyways_... it's better if she comes, get some fresh air, you know? Besides, my parents are-" he hesitated for a moment, "uh, working...tonight, so there's no one to watch her."

Rachel nodded thoughtfully at the reply, making a mental reminder to give the little girl a very thorough examination after the game. She had picked up a thing or two about health and medicine, due to her dad's obsessive need to share gruesome hospital tales over shared takeout- coupled with her own overwhelmingly curious nature, she was practically a teenage girl version of Gregory House, minus the pill popping and overall unpleasantness.

"Maybe after I lead the team to victory," she began half jokingly, "we can all get ice cream, then play some Zelda at your house?"

Sam visibly began to look uncomfortable. "That- that sounds good," he said with a nervous timbre to his voice. "But maybe we- maybe we should like, go to your place instead...you, uh- you have a bigger TV." The boy refused to meet her confused gaze.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Frowning at the boy's strange behavior, Rachel tugged the boxers higher up on her hips.

He nodded frenziedly. "Yeah, just-"

"I don't mean to a _bitch_-," Rachel froze at the voice, staring back wide eyed at an equally alarmed Sam, "-wait, actually, I do. Listen, wearing ridiculous clothes won't distract anyone from your unsightly mustache, Hobbit."

The two teens glance at each other gloomily, before turning to face the devil's incarnate. Santana stood before them with that ever present haughty expression on her -admittedly gorgeous- face.

Standing beside her was a beaming Brittany, who waved blissfully at Rachel. "I think your boxers are cool," the blonde cheerio declared with a disapproving glance at her brunette companion. "San has a pair just like them at home." She revealed, much to the latina's shame.

"Santana Lopez is a fan of the Avengers?" Sam asked with a shit eating grin. It fell away instantly when Santana stabbed him repeatedly with her eye daggers.

Rachel subtly stepped in between them, fearing for her best-friend's well being. It was rumored that the girl kept razors in her hair, and while Rachel was never one to judge someone based on possibly false information- it _was _Santana Lopez, for god's sake! She once set Rachel's pink scooter on fire in the third grade because, _'she gave her the stink-eye',_ which- what is that even?

"Please stop imagining yourself bludgeoning my friend to the death," she was reluctant to continue. "And just... do or say what you came here for."

With a bright eyed grin, Brittany bounded forward and pounced on the unsuspecting halfback. "Good luck, Rachel," the blonde said, squeezing the air out of her. "From me and San," she whispered into the flustered footballer's ear. "And Q," Brittany added with a wink as she pulled away.

Santana grabbed her girl -gently- away from Yentl and Frog lips, before giving them another disgusted once over. "Hope you don't die, or whatever," she snarled with an accompanied eye roll.

And with that, the two cheerleaders linked pinkies and strutted away from a traumatized Sam and a pleasantly shocked Rachel.

Rachel beamed as she replayed the scenario that had just happened in her head.

"Told you I was lovable!"

* * *

><p>II.<p>

It was about a few hours before the game when Sam called her.

She had been sitting by herself on the bleachers, uniform on and ready, watching her teammates throw passes at each other. Finn kept shooting her hopeful half smiles as he practiced tackles with Puck.

Her phone rang just as Puck deemed it appropriate to prance around shirtless, trying to impress some of the girls on the stands who were fawning over her _bastard_ teammates. Grabbing her iPhone from her gym bag, she placed it on her ear and immediately frowned when she was met with her best friend's frantic babbling.

"Hey, _hey_- what's wrong?" She asked, trying to make out the boy's unintelligible stuttering. "Take a deep breath, bro." Rachel got up in agitation, and began nervously pacing up and down the bleachers.

She listened as the boy on the other line inhaled and exhaled heavily.

Her heart lurched when she heard the tremble in Sam's voice. "Rach, you gotta come help. It's Stacy..._fuck_- she's been throwing up since I got home and she's crying- I know the game's about to start but my parents aren't here and I think their phones are off- Jesus Christ, I need you here, bro. I'm probably just being a fucking spaz right now, but I'm really scared... I don't know what to do-"

"-I'll be right there, Sam," Rachel promised, already shouldering her bag and making her way down the stands. "Give Stacy a hug for me?"

There was a pause of silence, before someone spoke. "Rachel?"

She blinked back tears when she heard Stacy's lethargic and slurred speech. "Hey, beautiful. You stay strong for me, alright? I'll be right there to check up on you."

"Sorry I can't come to your game," the little girl mumbled tiredly, breaking Rachel's heart in the process. "My tummy doesn't feel good." Even over the phone, she could hear Sam's heavy breathing, knowing the boy was struggling not to cry.

"Hey-" Rachel began in a reassuring tone, "-you're going to be fine, sweetie. And I fully expect to have you there at my next game, okay?"

Stacy moaned incoherently, then a light shuffling noise could be heard. "I'll text you the address," Sam said as he clutched the phone tightly in his hand, struggling to keep composure.

"I remember where you live, Sam." Rachel hurriedly exited the football field and sprinted her way to the parking lot.

"We moved," Came his whispered reply.

Throwing her bag haphazardly in the passenger seat of her car, Rachel shoved the key into the ignition and nodded distractedly at the boy's response. "Right, yeah, okay," she mumbled, putting him on speaker phone, pressing the home button, and opening up her texting app. She quickly sent Finn a text to inform him of the situation, hoping that the boy would talk to their coach on her behalf.

"I'm on my way."

:::.

:::.

Sam avoided her gaze as she looked at him threw the rear-view mirror as they made their way to the hospital. Eye contact between them has been minimal since she knocked on the door of the seedy motel room he directed her at. He had given her a brief explanation, before their attentions returned to the whimpering girl laying on a beaten up futon on the floor.

They drove in morose silence with Stevie staring despondently at his ill sister, a far cry from his usually over exuberant personality. Sam had his arm around the crying girl, rubbing her arm in a vain attempt to comfort her. The three blondes sat huddled together on the back as Rachel continued to break numerous speeding laws.

Quickly pulling up at the hospital parking lot, she haphazardly parked her car, not caring if she was technically not supposed to park with one wheel over the curb. Rachel opened the backseat door and carried out a sniffling Stevie as they followed a distressed Sam as the boy made his way inside the hospital with Stacy cradled in his arms. They rushed up to the nurses station and Rachel demanded immediate medical attention, threatening a lawsuit if her request went ignored.

She probably looked slightly deranged right now, decked out in full football gear, looking like she was about to kill someone if they didn't make Stacy better. When help arrived, Sam was reluctant to let go of his baby sister, but Rachel reassured him that the doctors were going to make sure that Stacy was going to get the best treatment possible and make her stop hurting, all the while glaring dangerously at the medical professional.

:::.

:::.

_And now, they wait._

:::.

::::.

Rachel couldn't pinpoint the precise moment that Sam, Stacy, and Stevie became her brothers from another mother. She felt that she had found allies from the minute she met them. She walked into the Evans house that day after school - she and Sam found that they bonded over shared love of people who can flew around wearing tights - and there was this perfect blonde family sitting around together, playing Nintendo and actually laughing. The kids glanced up at her in the wide eyed, innocently sweet way they look at everyone, and invited her to play video games with them.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans invited her over for dinner - that was the first time anyone's done that - and they hardly batted an eye when she mentioned _fathers_ when asked if her parents minded her being out so late.

She went from having just her fathers, to having a whole other family there for her. So she had a friend, someone who would be there for her when she needed him. Someone who would listen to her babble about Quinn and Broadway and Manga, and who would comfort her with his ridiculous jabber about aliens and 'hot chicks' when she just needed to drown in something good after another miserable day at school.

"How long have you guys been living in a motel room?" From her peripheral vision, she could see Sam flush.

"Not that long, a few days." He muttered with a small shrug. "My parent's are working on it though, they're looking for a new place for us. My dad got a job part time as a dishwasher at some restaurant a little bit far from here. It was the only job he could find."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel said quietly, cradling an alert but silent Stevie in arms. The little boy was being distracted by playing games on her iPhone.

From beside her, Sam rubbed at his face dejectedly. "I just- didn't wanna seem like a bigger loser than I already am."

"You're not a loser, Sammie!" Stevie objected with a firm pout from Rachel's lap. "You're the bestest _Pokemon_ trainer I know!"

Rachel gave the boy a quick peck on the cheek, lips quirking in amusement when the boy whined and wiped it off dramatically. She turned to Sam with a serious expression. "You guys are my family, Sam. You know you don't have to be embarrassed. I'm never going to judge you." With a sheepish grin, she added, "You never judge me about Quinn."

"That's cause you're never supposed to talk bad about someone who has mental issues," Sam deadpanned. Stevie giggle when she let out a dramatic gasp.

"Huh," she huffed playfully, bouncing the happy boy, "I see how it is, you guys use me for my car, then turn against me the minute you no longer need my services."

She smiled dopely when her best friend grinned. The boy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could- a doctor approached them with a pleasant expression on his face. Sam immediately stood up. "Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

"Your sister is going to be just fine." The two teens let out relieved sighs and Stevie smiled brightly at the doctor. "_Appendicitis_. Luckily, you got her here just in time." Rachel sat up straighter- hell yeah they got her there in time! She only broke just about a hundred traffic laws. "Right now, she's asleep, but you can come see her if you'd like."

After giving them Stacy's room number, the doctor left them alone once again.

_Bing!_

Her phone signaled a new text message, which was weird because the only person who texted her was Sam and her fathers - who liked to think that they were '_in with the youth'_, much to her utter dismay - Stevie handed her the phone and her eyes bugged out as she read the text.

_'Unless you're in an alley somewhere, drowning in a puddle of your own blood after being repeatedly stabbed for being annoying, you best be getting your midget ass over here, we'z be loosin' the game!_'

"I think Santana just texted me," she mumbled, still staring at her phone in shock as Sam peered over her shoulder.

Sam nodded in thought. "The overuse of violence and ghetto talk kinda gave her away." Their attention went back to the phone as it sounded again, alerting that she's received another text.

_'This be Lopez btw. __Got your # outta that kid __in the wheelchair__ after I tipped him over.'_

"I think you should go," Sam stated with an encouraging smile.

Rachel shook her head. "Absolutely no-"

"Dude, the team _needs_ you," he said with a proud expression. "Bro, you heard the doc- Stacy's gonna be fine now. _Go_."

"But-"

Stevie tugged at her uniform. "I wanna come with you," he pleaded, shooting her and Sam hopeful looks. "Can I go with her, Sammie? _Please_?"

"It's fine with me, bro." Sam grinned when his little brother tackled him in a giant hug.

"Rach, I wanna watch you win the game so I can tell Stacy how awesome you were when she wakes up." God, who could say no to those puppy dog eyes? With another nod from Sam and a pout from Stevie, she set the boy down on the floor and got up with determination.

_"Let's go."_

* * *

><p>III.<p>

They were loosing by five points.

Staring out into the field, Rachel watched as Finn cut the football into the air - perfectly - only to wince as Puck was tackled to the ground - by the most fucking most terrifyingly large mammoths - the minute the ball touched his finger tips. She could of easily dodged that attack, with her astonishingly quick footwork! She needed to get down there and get in the game, but she couldn't just leave a seven year old boy by himself. Standing on the tips of her cleats, she struggled to find a familiar kind face within the sea of strangers.

"_Gay Berry!_"

Rachel winced, gripping Stevie's hand tighter as she made her way through the rowdy crowd. She cursed her short stature as she shoved her way to the sidelines of the football field, avoiding a frustrated looking Coach Beiste and momentarily delaying her confrontation with the large woman. God, she loathed confrontation, especially with people who could easily cause her numerous irreversible injuries.

Santana broke away from the other cheerios as she spotted them, her glare never straying from Stevie's tiny body. "Who the fuck is this!" She yelled as she reached them.

Rachel slapped both her hands over the obliviously smiling boy's ears. "I'm alarmed at your crass language! And in front of a child, too!"

Stevie shook her hands away and stared up at the hostile cheerleader with a squinty eyed grin. "Hi," he chirped with a shy wave. "I'm Stevie!"

Santana scowled at him in irritation. "I don't ca-"

"Rachel?"

With the flood lamps bouncing off of her slightly damp skin -sweaty from executing another one of Sue Sylvester's dangerous and death defying 'routines', no doubt- Quinn Fabray was literally glowing as she walked over to where they stood. She ignored the way Santana gagged as she looked at Quinn in wonderment. She couldn't help it - _dear lord almighty_ - there was just something about the hazel eyed blonde that made her tongue tied and flustered beyond comprehension.

With a gulp, she waved demurely at the object of her undying affections. "Greetings," she squeaked out embarrassingly. From beside her, she could feel the vibrations of Stevie's laughter. Oh, dear Barbra- even a _child_ could tell that she had absolutely zero game with girls.

"Hey," Quinn husked out.

Instant butterflies erupted within her. She stared stupidly at the girl, forgetting all about Santana and Stevie's presence. "You- you look...look great, Quinn," she stuttered out with shy dimpled smile.

"Ay, esta loca," Santana mumbled to herself impatiently, shoving aside the suddenly bashful looking Quinn. "Where the hellz have you been, hobbit?"

Stevie wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and glared up at the brunette cheerleader. "Don't call Rachel mean names, she's a hero...sorta like Spiderman, cept she's a girl!" The boy announced, looking up at the halfback with an affectionate look. "She saved Stacy."

"I don'ts got time fo' this." Santana stated with a disgruntled scoff. The Latina made a move to attack the tiny football player, making her jump lightly, before backing away with a cocky smirk. "I'mma go tell Britts that you're not stuffed in a trashcan somewhere, _unfortunately." _Santana called out behind her back as she swaggered away. "See you later, Stan!"

"My name's Stevie, not Stan," the little blonde mumbled, staring at the ground despondently.

Quinn looked back at them apologetically, glancing down at Stevie curiously. "I hope the mean lady didn't scare you," she offered to the blonde boy with the nicest smile Rachel's ever had the privilege of seeing.

Stevie shook his head and puffed out his chest. "Nothing scares me!" He declared with grandiosity.

The blonde smiled, completely charmed. "You do seem like a very brave boy," Quinn replied, ruffling up his hair much as he smiled in delight. She straightened up and regarded Rachel with a questioning look. "Where have you been? Your coach was accusing Coach Sylvester of kidnapping," she said with a playful smirk. "To tell you the truth, I sort of believed it."

_Is she... joking with me?_

**_Oh, dear god, I think she is._**

_Is this real life?  
><em>

_**Look at us! Makin' jokes with Quinn Fabray!**_

_Hoozah!  
><em>

"Rachel?" She was broken out of her deliriously happy daze by the concerned timbre that coated Quinn's words.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I tend to zone out from time to time," she babbled, oblivious to the blonde's amusement, "according to my therapist, it's apparently because of my overwhelming anxiety over social situations and general nervousness around people. To answer your aforementioned question," shuffling nervously, she ducked her head in embarrassment at being caught drifting off, "I was um, at the hospital."

Amusement morphed into concern in an instant. "Are you-"

Rachel shook her head vigorously in reassurance. "Everything's okay now. There is no need to worry, Quinn." Her eyes bugged out and she immediately backtracked, "Not that I'm assuming you were, of course- worrying, I mean. You don't- I-"

"She saved my sister!" Stevie exclaimed with a proud grin.

She flushed as Quinn shot her an indecipherable look that seemed to bore into the core of her being. "Did she now?" the blonde girl purred with mirth, not taking her eyes off of the crimson faced football player.

"IS THAT YOU, BERRY? GET YOUR BONY ASS OVER HERE!"

_Oh, no. _

**_We've been spotted._**

_She looks angry. Oh, god, is it too late to hide?_

"Here, how about I take Stevie, while you go out there and win us the game," Quinn quirked a perfect brow at her teasingly, causing her knees to buckle.

_I won't let you down._

Rachel nodded dumbly. "I- okay," she murmured to her crush, trying desperately to not stumble over her words, eyes fluttering as Quinn stepped closer-

_-wait._

**_What is she-_**

_Is she about to-  
><em>

_**Impossible.**_

:::.

:::.

Everyone had those moments in life that they know -immediately from the time it happens- they were going to remember forever, always with a fond beaming smile and a happy heart.

And for Rachel Berry-

-this was one of those _moments_.

Quinn Fabray, prettiest girl she's ever met, the reason why she dragged herself to the miserable hell hole that was her WMHS- was hugging her. Her - Rachel Berry, the kid who even teachers and faculty liked to pick on. And right then and there, wrapped up in Quinn's arms, Rachel knew that she made the right decision in joining the football team.

It was _brief_, she didn't even get to hug the girl back, and her dream girl was already pulling away. But it was enough to get her heart racing, holy shit- one hug from the girl and suddenly, she felt like she could do anything.

She gaped wordlessly at the smiling blonde, taking in the light dusting of pink on her porcelain cheeks. "What was that for?" Rachel breathed out, looking starry eyed at the head cheerio.

Quinn shrugged lightly as she took Stevie's hand. "I just-" it was weird to see someone other than her stumble over their words for once, and the fact that it was Quinn made her heart want to leap out of her own chest and into the gorgeous girl's hands. "Don't get hurt, okay?"

"I promise, Quinn." She answered with all the sincerity she possessed.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If this sucked, blame it on my god awful painful sunburn and the fact that I've gotten no sleep at all the past week. Part two of chapter six will be posted soon! _

_Review?_


	7. Garden of Exile: II

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

The first time she had the inkling of joining the football team came during the middle of her Sophomore year.

Rachel had been sitting on the bleachers, reading a comic book to escape from the world, while she waited to be picked up from her own personal hell. After another horrible day of being ridiculed and judged by her more socially well adjusted peers, and then getting mocked or ignored by her fellow misfits during glee club, a place that was supposed to be a sanctuary from bullying, all she wanted to do was go home, play some _Dungeons and Dragons, _complete her daily vocal lessons - perfection does need to be maintained, after all - then lock herself in her room and post up a self recorded love song on her MySpace page.

Glancing up from her comic, she winced in sympathy as she watched the cheerios running never ending laps as their deranged coach shouted out abuse at them through a megaphone, all the while having her assistant - a sweet girl, yet misguided girl named Becky - shoot at them from a higher altitude with a BB gun, which - _was that even legal?_

Concern shot through her as she watched the polyester clad girls and boys drag their limp bodies along the grass, many of them having collapsed in a heap of exhaustion on the ground, some passed out from the excruciating torture Sue Sylvester put them through on a daily basis.

The bounce of a blonde pony tail caught her eye- Quinn was leading the pack of cheerleaders, jogging ahead of all the girls by a few yards- with Brittany and Santana a few steps behind her. The Latina looked like she wanted to shove that megaphone up somewhere that the sun doesn't shine, probably up her demonic Coach's bum, while Brittany looked as calm and collected as a Hindu cow, seemingly unaffected by the horrific anguish her teammates were going through.

Quinn's chest was heaving heavily with every deep breath she took, her perfectly curled pony tail bouncing in time with her chest - making an unhealthy amount of blood rush to the socially blundering brunette's face. Rachel's mouth went dry as her doe brown eyes followed the hazel eyed blonde's every move.

_Be still my fragile heart._

The blonde girl's smooth pale skin was slick with sweat, her muscles were contracting with tension, and her angelic face was flushed with exertion. The girl looked like Aphrodite herself - albeit - clad in a very inappropriate, yet highly appreciated cheer leading uniform.

_Oh, god. I said be still.  
><em>

The inner turmoils of Bruce Banner and his adventures as the_ Incredible Hulk_ lay forgotten on her lap as Rachel admired the girl she adored wipe the sweat from her face. She frowned as she watched the big bodied forms of the football team walk over to the now resting cheerios, and growled when Noah Puckerman ran his huge paw all over Quinn's neck, all the way down to her side, barely skimming past her breast.

She had been hearing from her fellow Jew -and creepy stalker- Jacob Ben Israel that the previously unattainable Quinn Fabray was now shacking up with WMHS's resident "bad ass". It was a rumor that she, of course, had absolutely _refused_ to believe. She ignored the couple's blatant flirting between classes, and looked away whenever Puck saddled up in the seat next to Quinn in their shared classes.

Ignorance is bliss, after all.

But, _Moses_, seeing Puck being all over Quinn, made her feel like someone had taken a sledge hammer to all her Broadway related paraphernalia.

How could she ignore it now, when it was being flaunted for everyone to see?

When her dad picked up- she didn't have it in her to go on one of her diatribes about how once she became the star she was destined to be, all the goons who refused to acknowledge her superiority over them would end up regretting it for the rest of their pathetic mundane lives- she just stayed quiet and sulked all the way home.

As soon as she got to her room, she threw herself rather dramatically on the freshly laundered _Spiderman_ bed sheets that covered her bed and clenched her eyes shut, desperately trying to rid herself of the unsightly image of Puckerman running his grimy hands all over Quinn's perfect body.

_Football player and cheerleader, how disgustingly cliched._

Indeed._  
><em>

She soon fell into deep afflicted sleep.

.

_The roar of the crowd deemed in the background, as did her teammates joyous cheers, everything faded away as soon as nimble fingers began to tug impatiently on the straps of her helmet. It fell forgotten on the ground as Rachel was hurriedly pulled into a heated kiss, slender arms snaking their way around her neck, with her own wrapping around a slim waist. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as the softest, wettest pair of lips caught her bottom one with a quick suck.  
><em>

_"You were amazing out there, Rachel," was mumbled hoarsely against her lips, followed by a quick swipe of tongue across her already tingling mouth. Moaning throatily, she quickly pressed her lips back onto those perfectly soft plump pillows that were now furiously working against hers. Her hands gripped tightly on the polyester covered flesh beneath them as a hot tongue tangled with hers heavily inside the cavern of her mouth.  
><em>

_Pulling away slightly, she gave those deliciously swollen lips a few soft pecks. "All for you," she murmured against a heated cheek, pressing a sloppy kiss upon the smooth flesh, before crashing her lips back onto her partner's.  
><em>

_In the back crevices of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what she could of possibly done in her life, past or present, to deserve this kind heaven.  
><em>

_As she gently untangled herself back to catch her breath, Rachel stared at Quinn's flushed face and grinned goofily when the girl's eyes fluttered open - revealing dilated pupils and a glazed over look. _

_"Hi," the football player whispered dopely, looking up at the blonde with undying affection sparkling in her eyes.  
><em>

_Quinn shot her that Olympic gold winning smile, causing her senses to betray her as she stumbled closer to her girl. _

_"Baby," The cheerleader breathed out, wrapping her arms tighter around the girl, nuzzling her face lovingly into the football player's neck. "Take me home."  
><em>

_.  
><em>

As soon as she woke up -_unfortunately_- she immediately staggered over to her desk, busted out her ever trusty Barbra Streisand notebook and pink gel pen, and flipped it open. She took the dream as a sign from God himself. Destiny was obviously on her side. She was the brutally invisible geek and Quinn was the misunderstood pretty girl- if her life was a movie, her and the hazel eyed beauty should have been sharing a passionate kiss in the rain by now-

_-dripping wet. Soaked. Quinn._

**_Holy mother of-  
><em>**

Snapping out of her perverted fantasies, she uncapped her favorite pen and at the very top of the empty page, she wrote in big bold letters-

**'Winning over Quinn Fabray's heart: My insane yet _inspired_ quest and foray into high school football to win over a cheerleader's seemingly unattainable affections!'**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>II.<p>

As Rachel jogged over to her fuming Coach, her mind was still on Quinn, she couldn't help but think about how perfect the girl's arms felt wrapped around her heavily padded body. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the hazel eyed blonde holding on to Stevie's hand as he talked animatedly about who knows what. Quinn was smiling down at the tiny blonde and responding back enthusiastically- making Rachel swoon.

The girl was a breathtaking fantasy come to life.

**_Get your head in the game-_ **

_Quinn looks _really_ good sweaty._**_  
><em>**

**_...I- okay, yes... she does manage to make perspiration a rather sexy trait on a person.  
><em>**

_We should go tell her that!_**_  
><em>**

**_Yeah, yeah, we shou- WAIT! No, dammit, Berry! _**

_WHAT! What happened? **  
><strong>_

**_Focus on the game!  
><em>**

_Game? Game...I'd like to play games...sexy games...  
><em>

_**DAMN IT TO HELL! NO! THE FOOTBALL GAME YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WINNING FOR QUINN!**  
><em>

_Right, right! Of course- the game!_

She scolded herself at her Puckerman-esque leering, teared her gaze away from the majestic sight that was Quinn, and shook herself out of her Fabray induced daze.

Rachel purposely slowed down her stride as she cautiously approached Coach Beiste, an apology already on the tip of her tongue. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed nervously, wiping her sweaty palms on her uniform parts.

"I don't wanna hear it right now, kid," the woman growled out, before blowing on her whistle.

She took a step back from the woman as a time out was called. Shooting Rachel one last murderous glare, the coach turned to address the team. Rachel stayed quiet, feeling isolated as she huddled with her disgruntled teammates. Across the assemblage, Finn gave her patented half smile, nodding at her in acknowledgement.

Her eyes bulge out in shock as she hears the coach's play. "We're gonna go with a T-formation. Hudson, you cut the ball to Berry-"

"Coach, are you serious? " Puck interjects loudly, shooting the tiny halfback a not so subtle glare.

Shannon Beiste bore down on the mohawked boy with an intimidating look and let out a frustrated grunt. "Shut your freakin' trap, Puckerman." Rachel let out a small snicker, which she quickly tried to hide with a cough when the large lady turned to her.

"You-" She gulped as the coach jabbed a finger dangerously close to her eye, "-run as fast as you can, get in as much yardage as possible. Try to at least get to the two yard line. If you don't make to the end zone, we'd still have a chance of scoring." Rachel nodded vigorously at the instructions being spat at her. Literally, spat, like- the woman was drenching her in spittle. "And for the love of god, Berry, don't screw up!"

_No pressure at all._

As the team made there way back onto the field, she was held back by a harsh tug on the back of her uniform. "Don't think that just because I'm putting you in the game, that you're out of trouble, Berry." Coach Beiste released her with a shove and jabbed a helmet into her hands.

"I understand, Coach." She put on the helmet offered to her, placed the mouth guard in place, and jogged onto the football field.

Rachel made her way to her spot - a few feet behind Finn, between the two running-backs- and placed herself into position.

She watched as Finn got into the proper position to pitch the ball - a quarterback must have his weight on his back leg as he executes the process of correctly throwing the football - the boy had that gassy baby look on his face- it was actually looking gassier that normal, which she took to mean that he was really preparing himself for this. Beside her, Puck was clenching his jaw menacingly in concentration, mouthing the most _heinous_ threats to the opposite team.

With rapt attention, she listened as Finn bellowed out a the set of plays, "Red 32, hut, hut!"

:::.

:::.

As the leathery material of the football graced her fingertips, she clutched the pig skin tightly in her palms and_ fucking ran for it._

:::.

:::.

The tiny half just barely managed to snap the ball at an open Puckerman before she fell to the to the ground, half way to the end zone.

:::.

:::.

The first time she was knocked out- by that lunatic Azimio Adams - it wasn't so much the pain that made her lose consciousness, it more the shock of it all. Rachel Berry wasn't stupid- yes, okay, she _occasionally_ made questionable decisions sometimes when it came to circumstances that concerned Quinn Fabray and the glee club, but she's not mentally unequipped.

She knew what she was getting into when she decided that she was going to join the football team to impress the girl of her dreams. Her whole summer was spent prepping her body and her psyche into being able to handle a tackle.

But anyone - no matter how fit, or prepared - would go down after getting bulldozed on opposites sides by two large masses of muscle and lard-

-she barely made out Puckerman yelling, _"Hell yeah, bitches! Touchdown!"_ before darkness consumed her.

:::.

:::.

The crowd went wild as Titan's Running back Noah Puckerman made the game winning touchdown. His teammates yanked off their helmets and threw them joyously on the ground, too ecstatic about _actually_ winning to care about looking cool and acting nonchalant. They jogged over to the overly thrilled boy- who was making lewd thrusting motions towards the members of the opposite team- and hoisted him up on their shoulders.

Fans and cheerleaders alike hovered around the boy's vicinity, wishing to congratulate him on his win. Coach Beiste had a wide beaming grin on her face, immensely proud of her team's unexpected victory.

All the while, Finn Hudson stared unblinkingly into the distance and stumbled over to his fallen teammates limp form.

:::.

:::.

Quinn fought her way out of the maze of enraptured fans, grasping on to Stevie's hand tightly as they hurried over to where Rachel lay on the grass. As soon as they were close enough to see the tiny halfback's form being gently held by Finn Hudson, the boy tore his hand away from hers and sprinted over to the football players.

"Rachel!" Stevie called out, quickly falling to his knees to be closer to the unconscious girl.

The cheerio inhaled shakily, before turning to the quarterback. "Don't touch her, Finn!" she barked out commandingly. "You might make it worse." The lumbering giant gulped and sat back on his heel, distancing himself from the tiny brunette. Quinn dropped to the ground beside girl's head and gently took one of her unresponsive hands in both of hers.

"Wake up." Quinn bent down over the girl, and whispered to her closely. "Rachel, _please_, wake up."

:::.

:::.

_"You promised me you wouldn't get hurt."_

:::.

:::.

Blinking up slowly, the tiny halfback bit back a pained groan as troubled molten amber eyes began to fill her vision, and immediately caused her to wonder if the hit she took had effectively managed to kill her. Perhaps she had fallen into a hopeless coma, was declared possibly brain dead, and her fathers had taken mercy on her and had her taken off of life support. Maybe she was in heaven now.

The fact that angels apparently had an uncanny resemblance to Quinn Fabray didn't really surprise her because, come on-

-have you _seen_ Quinn?

All the girl needed was a pair of angel wings, and Rachel would gladly get down on her knees and worship her.

"Hi," Rachel squinted up at the holy creature, watching as those dazzlingly bottomless pools of greens and gold lit up. "You're _pretty_," she muttered softy to the lookalike, making a move to lift her hand up and feel the angel's velvety looking skin.

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow-_

_**Oh, Barbra, don't that!**  
><em>

Alright then. Moving... _very_ bad idea. Rachel's wince instantly morphed into a dopy smile when the angel's cheeks flushed a rosy tint at her words. Puffing out a breath, the tiny halfback simply stared up at the celestial being above her with glazed over brown eyes.

"Do all the angels here look like you?" she slurred curiously, "or are you like, the specialiest angel?" Rachel frowned in confusion when the beautiful creature stiffened, before abruptly letting go of her hand and standing up. "Where are you going?" Rachel whimpered at the loss of contact between her and Angel Quinn. "Wait- I-I'm sorry- did I do some-"

"I- I have to go," the creature stuttered out, before turning away quickly and leaving.

Rachel watched through blurry eyes as the cheerleading uniform clad angel jogged over to a see of dark moving loud spots and got immersed in them. "Come back," she pleaded carelessly, gritting her teeth in pain as she desperately tried to sit up. A large hand on her shoulder prevented her from succeeding in her task.

Huffing in annoyance, she glanced at her side and saw Finn's constipated looking concerned face staring back at her-

-oh,_ no. _

_S_he was in _hell_.

:::.

:::.

* * *

><p>III.<p>

Eventually, the fog in her mind began to clear up, and the excruciating pain in her body faded into merely dull throbbing aggravation. Groaning pathetically, she pressed the icepack harder against her aching skull. Her and Finn were currently sat in the boy's locker room - well, he was sitting, she was sprawled out on one of the benches - Sam's parents had picked up Stevie awhile ago, with Finn acting as mediator while she stared blankly into space, trying to get her bearings in order.

"She hates me," she whispered miserably.

"I wouldn't say that-"

"Why, why, _why_?" Rachel chanted over and over in despair. "I've scared her away!"

Finn hummed in response as he folded up socks on the bench opposite hers. She vaguely remembers Coach Beiste informing her of her punishment as the giant boy lugged her off the field.

Laundry duty for three weeks, the coach had stated evilly, causing the piercing, stabbing pain in her head to worsen. Washing her teammates soiled underpants - teammates who, by the way, made it their lives goal to make her life miserable - she wanted to throw up.

"Dude, come down." Finn said distractedly, deeply focused on his task. He had to give his mom more credit, doing laundry was _beyond_ confusing. Rinse and Spin, heavy duty, hand wash- what in the world? He gave the half back a brief pointed look. "Rach, you were like, ran over by two huge guys in full on football gear. She knows you were totally out off it."

Opening up one eye, Rachel watched as the tall boy scrunch his face up in disgust as he held up a jock strap. Finn chucked it away from him with horrified yelp. "Finn, I made a fool out of myself tonight. Not just to Quinn, but to everyone. I should've won us the game. I was supposed to prove myself out there."

The quarterback set down the questionable looking pair off socks he was holding and sighed, "Bro, you did great out there! Like, seriously. " He stated in all honesty. "You were half way there! If it wasn't for you, Puck would of never made that touchdown."

At the mention of the mohawked boy, Rachel moaned in agony. "She's gonna take him back."

"Huh?"

Sitting up, she tossed the melted icepack to the floor and covered her face with hands. "Quinn's getting back together with Puck," she mumbled hopelessly.

With a confused head tilt, Finn made his way over to seat next to the brooding girl. "How do you know that, bro? She might be done with him for good this time," he offered in comfort.

"Finn," she began with a disjointed head shake, "-you said it yourself, remember? She breaks up with him, he begs for forgiveness, or whatever Noah does, and after awhile- she caves and goes back to being suffocated in his large muscled biceps and triceps," Rachel muttered in disgust. "And with him leading the football team in our first victory in _decades..._" She trailed off with a whine. "Have you seen his guns, Finn? I can't compete with that!"

With a huff, Finn stood up and slapped a sock over her head. "Snap out of it, Rach."

"You were just forgiven, Finn Hudson! Hitting me whilst I am injured does not win you any favors," the brunette yelped.

Rolling his eyes at the hurt puppy dog looks his friend was giving him, he continued on. "I know everything sucks right now, but trust me, you didn't see the look on her face when she saw you on the ground."

"And how did- how did she look, Finn?" She wondered with tentative hope.

Brows furrowing in thought, the boy bit his lip. "Scared...like, she wouldn't know what to do if you had really gotten hurt."

She soaked in the information with a beaming smile. "So, why would she just leave then?" Her smile dimmed, remembering the way Quinn just abruptly walked away from her.

Finn shrugged, completely lost. He knew just as much about girl's as Rachel did, which was basically nothing. "I dunno, man."

The buzzing of a phone alerted the two teens of an oncoming text message. "I think that's mine," Rachel stated with a grimace as she got up and grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Stevie had reluctantly handed it back to her before he went home. The boy could keep it for all she cared, it's not like she had anyone to converse with anyway.

_'Are you okay?'_

It was from an unsaved number, it was obviously not Santana as she had already programmed the girl's number into her phone despite knowing that she'd probably be decapitated if the Latina was to ever find that out. Frowning in bewilderment, she tapped out a response.

_'While I deeply appreciate your concern, I would like to know where you got my number. And if this is Jacob Ben Israel, then I would like to inform you that the restraining order still stands.'_

The reply came instantly.

_'I got it from a cute little blonde boy who couldn't stop talking about how cool you were all throughout the game.'_

Her heart thudded in chest.

_'...Quinn?'_

_'Yes. And you didn't answer my question, Rachel. Are you okay now?'  
><em>

_'I'm completely, one hundred percent fine.'  
><em>

_'Promise?'  
><em>

_'I promise, Quinn. And I'm sorry about...the things I said. I didn't mean to embarrass you.'  
><em>

She stared at her phone and willed it to buzz, practically leaping in joy when it did.

_'No worries. I have to go now, Puck's making everyone do celebratory shots...take care of yourself, alright?'_

_'Yeah.'  
><em>

:::.

:::.

The phone fell to the floor as Rachel slumped against the lockers dejectedly.

:::.

:::.

"Bro," he chirped, wrapping an arm around the tiny girl's shoulder. Finn placed his head on top of hers and puffed out a huge breath, "Next game, I'll make sure you'll be the reason that we win, alright?"

The lumbering boy frowned as his words were met with the quiet sounds of sniffling, and pulled the girl closer to him. "You're not giving up just like that, are you? You're totally gay for Fabray remember?" When he heard a soft snort, he grinned down widely at the halfback.

"What's that saying, 'the _show must_ go all over the place', or something."

:::.

:::.

As she and Finn continued to fold their teammates freshly cleaned undergarments and socks, Rachel couldn't help but think that while Finn wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the world... or the nicest, or reliable, mature, selfless-

-anyway, the point is- while Finn might not be all those things, he was certainly loyal.

Much like a stray, retarded dog that's been offered food.

"So, now that we're like, bros again and stuff, I can totally copy your homework again, right?"

.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Angst is unavoidable, but fear not! Good things will soon come Rachel's way!<br>_

_Review? =)_


	8. Love of the Loveless

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

The top of a terrifyingly frizzy head of hair pops into view, as Jacob Ben Israel's beady face engulfs the screen. He tightly clutching a microphone, talking animatedly into it as he barreled down the school hallways. "JBI, here! Viewers, prepare yourselves to hear one of the most salacious sex scandals to hit McKinley High in years. The love of my life, light of my soul, McKinley high's newest halfback and glee club captain, Rachel Berry, was spotted entering a shady motel room with non other than resident quarterback, Finn Hudson."

He circles back to face the lenses, a solemn look etched on his features. "But that is not what broke this fragile heart of mine."

The camera swivels away from the spectacled boy and zooms into Sam Evans' face, as the boy stood idly by his locker, oblivious to the attention.

"No, it shattered into pieces when they finally left the motel room, saying goodbye to none other than Trouty Mouth, Rachel's supposed _'best friend'_, after participating, no doubt, in a shameless _m__énage à trois._" The blogger gags out, jogging over to the blonde boy. "Big lipped Blondie!"

The taller boy glaces at Jacob with boredom. "I'm not telling you anything about Ra-"

"Not here for that!" Jacob wheezed out, shoving the microphone too close to the blonde's face. "Care to comment on the devastating heartbreak you've caused me?"

Sam glances at the camera pointed at him, turning bug eyed and speechless, and turns back to face the scowling Jewish boy. "Uh, what?""

"You were said to be spotted at a seedy motel with the main star of my masturbatory fantasies and Moobs McGee," Jacob wheezed out, further invading the other boy's personal space.

"Dude, _what_ are you talking about?"

"How long has this disturbing affair been going on?"

"_Affair?_" The boy in question gaped into the camera. "I dont- wha- I..." Sam stammered, trying to wrap his mind around the things being thrown at him.

"Do you happen to possess a sample of Rachel Berry's DNA?"

Eyes bulging in despair, the big lipped boy yelped. "NO!"

"Perhaps a pair of panties, then?"

Sam spluttered wordlessly.

"Worn, preferably." The short boy prods with a perverted leer. "I'm Jewish, I have money! How much do you want for them?"

"W-wha-"

"I'll give you my house. I'll kill my parents and give you my house."

"Am I being _Punk'd_?" Sam muttered in confusion, completely frightened.

Jacob ignores the befuddled response and gives a firm nod to the camera. "As they say, _'Denial is not just a river in Egypt._' Stay tuned for more on this sausage filled debacle."

The camera man closes in one last time at a wordlessly dazed Sam, then the footage cuts off.

.

She felt like she had a purpose again. After spending the weekend recuperating with alternating hot and cool compressions, musicals, hanging out with her bros and the littlest Evans, and trying to come up with ways to help her family, Rachel was feeling better, more hopeful and positive.

The idea came to her during her daily morning elliptical workout.

How could she earn some money without having to give up glee club or football? Getting a job was out of the question, her schedule was already hectic enough as it is.

Then it just _came_ to her.

_Tutoring sessions, twenty dollars per hour, guaranteed a passing grade!_

What better way to help out her extended blonde family than to combine two things she was really good at; school work and informing people of what they needed to work on! Immediately, she had hopped off the exercise machine and set to work on the flyers, which she posted up on all of the school's bulletin boards as soon as she stepped foot into the building.

Only a few people had responded so far - mostly clueless freshmen - but she was praying that would change soon. It was still only third period, after all, and not a lot of people checked the bulletins so early on in the week.

And her poster had Optimus Prime on it, for Barbra's sake.

Who could deny that!

She walked into the Spanish room, heading straight to her seat in the very back of the room, avoiding the looks sent her way by some of her fellow early arrivers who were huddled around a laptop. Rachel pulled out her book and the homework they were assigned over the weekend, and began to go over it as an effort to distract herself from paying attention to her cruel peers.

Rachel barely saw a glimpse of blonde hair, before she was tackled into a tight hug. "Brittany," she sputtered out, patting the cheerio awkwardly on the back. "Hello to you, too." Her attention turned to a perpetually scowling Santana, who was rolling her eyes at her general direction. "Santana, nice to-"

"Let her go, Britts," the girl snapped harshly, holding up a hand to silence the football player as she squinted at her in disgust. "Huh. You know, your complete lack of sex appeal almost had me fooled."

Rachel frowned at the bite in the cheerio's tone. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about, Santana."

"Oh, give it up, Yentl." The Latina scoffed, placing her palms on the desk and leaning closer to the halfback. "Everybody knows about your little twisted relationship with Salamander Lips and Fetus Face."

Brittany was looking back and forth between her and Santana with a conflicted expression. "Rachel, I'm really confused. I thought you were a dolphin," she whispered so only the two brunettes could hear her.

"A dolphin?" Rachel echoed in confusion.

Santana flicked her on the forehead. "You heard her, Berry. Don't question it."

The blonde cheerio looked at her with a muddled look on her sweet face. "Me and Lord Tubbington were pretty sure you wanted Quinn to ride your flipper all the way to the end of the rainbow, but I guess not," she shrugs with disappointment.

The football player licked her lips anxiously, before responding with caution. "Brittany, I apologize, but you've _completely_ lost me."

"Dude!"

The three girls turned to see a slushy covered Sam stumble his way to his seat next to Rachel. He spared a bewildered glance in the two cheerios' direction, before turning to his best friend with alarm written all over his face. "We need to talk," he hissed lowly to her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana quipped with a taunting smirk plastered on her face.

Rachel reaches up and nervously tampers with the light green tie she was wearing. It was one of the few ties she owned, she _obviously_ preferred bow-ties, but this one matched the shade of Quinn's eyes perfectly. "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head wildly. "Got slushied on my way over here. People are talking some crazy stuff, bro."

"Will you please explain to me what's going on, Sam?"

"Everybody thinks we're like, in some weird..._something!_" The boy yelps pathetically, flushing brightly. "With Finn!"

The blonde cheerio eyes the red faced boy contemplatively. "He has girl lips and you're into blondes, I totally get why you would share sweet lady kisses with him," she starts, tilting her head at Sam's direction, "-but Finn has like, bigger boobs than you. And they're super jiggly."

Santana cringes, nodding to herself. "Yup, definitely swallowed a little bit of throw up there."

Rachel gasped in realization. "Are you insinuating that I'm participating in some kind of polyamorous relationship with Sam and Finn?" At the exasperated looks on both cheerleaders faces, she sputters a response. "That- that's completely- who- _no_!"

"Brillo Pad saw you three morons at a motel- classy, by the way- so don't even try to deny it. That freak's got the pics to prove it."

By now the rest of the class started piling in, each taking their respective seats. Santana links pinkies with a disappointed looking Brittany and tugs her over to their respective seats, near the front with their fellow cheerios, while the football players sat in the middle of the room - close enough to the hot cheerleaders, but not to far away from being able to pick on the losers in cowering in the back.

Quinn entered the room, immediately capturing Rachel's attention. She smiled dopely at the blonde when the beauty looked up and caught her eye, though it was instantly wiped away when the hazel eyed girl looked away from her coolly.

The half back hasn't spoken to the head cheerleader since the football game last Friday. She had assumed that not bothering Quinn with hoards of text messaged apologies would be enough to let the girl forget all about her humiliatingly delirious declarations. It hurt so much to think that the other girl was now back to ignoring her existence because of her slip of tongue.

Rachel puffed out a breath, trying to build up courage.

"Hey, Quinn," she greeted softly as her dream girl approached the seat in front of her.

Quinn looked up with a blank look. "Hi," the girl responded facilely, taking her seat and turning her back to the wide eyed brunette.

With an encouraging nudge from Sam, she tapped the blonde lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. "How was your weekend?" Rachel asked kindly, genuinely curious. As much as she didn't wanna hear all about how awesome Puck's party was, conversing with Quinn was blessing that was more than she could of ever hoped for.

She frowned deeply when Quinn rolled her eyes at being bothered. "Not as good as yours, apparently."

_What was she-_

Oh no.**  
><strong>

"You heard about the rumor," she muttered dismally.

"Rumor..._right_," the blonde scoffs.

"Quinn, it's not what you think. I- I'm-"

"What exactly _do_ I think?" The blonde girl cut in, turning more fully to face them with a detached look.

"... I don't know."

And she didn't. Rachel could not for the life her figure out why Quinn was reacting this way.

"Look, you don't have to explain yourself to me," she stated with an eery calmness.

"I- I know that-"

"It's not like we're friends," she continues with a nonchalant shrug. "I barely even know you."

The expressionless look on Quinn's face that made her want to throw up. It was so different from the way the blonde's been looking at her since she joined the football team and made her presence known.

With a small nod, Rachel struggled to find a reply without bursting out into tears. "Sorry for bothering you, Quinn," is what she settles for.

The rest of the class was spend with Sam shooting her sympathetic looks while she stared longingly at the girl in front of her, who seemed so much further away all of a sudden.

.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

She spent the rest of Monday ignoring the slow breaking of her heart and tried to focus on getting through school. Jacob had seemingly underestimated the power of his blog. The minute they stepped out of their Spanish class, it seemed that everybody knew of the "news". Sam had informed Finn of the situation when they met with the livid boy. Apparently, some time after his third period class, the towering giant lost his slushy facial virginity to some buffoon on the hockey team.

The three ate lunch that day in the auditorium to avoid further jeers and taunting. They agreed to just ignore everything and let the whole thing blow over. Finn swore to keep his mouth shut, declaring that he'd rather have a few real friends that liked him for him and not for who they wanted him to be.

Football practice came, and so did the countless unnecessary tackles she and Finn were subjected to. One good thing did come out of the day though, Coach Beiste informed that she was to be the starting running back for next week's game.

Apparently, after his game winning touchdown, Noah Puckerman -convinced he was invincible- was subsequently arrested and sent to a juvenile detention center after he drove his mother's car through a convenience store window before driving off with the ATM.

Later that week, Rachel was mindlessly slumped against her locker, gaze settled across the hallway, staring at Quinn as the blonde cheerio stood talking to Santana and Brittany. She hasn't spoken to any of the three girls all week, not since the news of "Sinnchel" got out. Personally, she thought the portmanteau the student body had bestowed upon them was horrifying, not to mention a little cheap sounding.

She preferred Faberry. As in, Fabray and Berry, combined.

It was much more adorable.

"I know your secret."

Puffing out a huge breath, she turned to face a smirking Kurt. "I'm in no mood to deal with your cryptic comments."

The chestnut haired boy's smirk grew larger. "Guess what I was up to last night."

"Moisturizing?"

"Hilarious," he responded dryly. "No, I happened to be hanging out with a very cute boy I met at the local record store."

"That's lovely, Kurt, but-"

"So, after going through his collection of designer sweater vests, we were both quite famished. He ordered a pizza and imagine my surprise when I saw Sam Evans's bottle blonde head pulling up outside."

Alarmed, Rachel pushed herself off the locker and rounded on the smug faced boy. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well," he started smoothly, "First and foremost, I thought to myself that it was sort of weird that his parents would be letting him work so late during a school night. And _then_," he enunciated, "I noticed how... tired he looked."

"You don't- You don't know what you're talking about, Kurt."

He glanced around cautiously, before continuing in a much softer tone. "When he was pulling out of the driveway, his piece of crap death mobile started acting up. I offered him a ride home since it was his last delivery for the night. He tried to refuse at first, but it was getting really late, Rachel. And I-"

"You saw where he lived," she finished for him.

Kurt made a noise of confirmation. "He told me how you've been helping him and his family. How Finn knows about it as well and promised not to tell anyone." He hesitated for a moment, "The money you've been making from tutoring people, it's going to them, isn't it?"

With a small nod, Rachel replied. "You can't tell anyone about what you saw. You of all people should know just how mean people at this school can be. Sam doesn't deserve to be treated as a bigger outcast than he already is, especially right now, Kurt."

"I won't say a word," the boy promised with an understanding smile. "You're a good friend, Rachel."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at him appreciatively.

The overly coiffed boy regarded her for a minute, then glanced inconspicuously at the direction she was previously preoccupied with. "I never did quite fully believe Jacob, even if he did have 'proof'," he air quoted with a wry grin.

Rachel's brows furrowed in curiosity. "Why not? Everyone else seems to have no trouble believing him."

"Oh, I don't know," he responded airily. "Maybe because you always seemed to have your eye on, ahem, _someone_ _else_...and the whole joining the football team thing...your atrocious sense of style... the amount of flannel shirts you own..." he listed, ticking off each point on his fingers.

"...Are you suggesting-"

"I'm not suggesting anything," he stated effortlessly. "All I'm saying is, this is your chance, Rachel. Puck's currently out of the picture, and you should use that to your advantage."

.

It shouldn't of come as a surprise.

The three of them had been the subject of everyone's belittling comments all week, the amount of clothes she'd had to place in her slushy kit was almost doubled, she couldn't even count the number of bruises her and Finn had acquired during football practices, and every time she saw Sam, the boy always seemed to have a troubled scowl adorning his face.

From her peripheral vision, she saw Jacob running up to their table in the corner of the crowded cafeteria, microphone and camera guy in tow. Sam clenched his jaw, breathing heavily. Finn tried to ignore the obnoxious blogger, shoving french fry after french fry in his already bulging mouth.

"Rachel Berry!" The puffy haired boy squeaked, leering unashamedly at the disgruntled halfback.

"Do the words _retraining order_ not mean anything to you, sir?" she snapped tiredly, leafing through her salad, not looking into the camera.

Jewfro smirked sleazily at her. "I love it when you're all riled up."

"You are a _foul_ creature!"

"You should see just how foul I am in be-"

"Shut your mouth, bro!" Sam growled, pushing his chair back and standing to full height.

"Don't like other people making moves on your lady, aye, Sam Evans?" Jacob sneered, his gaze focused on Rachel's chest.

The blonde boy glared brutally at the bespectacled boy. "I'm so fucking sick of you, Jewfro."

Finn stood up and placed a hand on the other boy's chest, turning to address the startled Jacob. "Maybe you should just leave, man."

The blogger rolls his eyes at the two bigger boys and turns his attention back to an alarmed Rachel. "You know, if you dump these two bozos, me and you could get together," he purred, leaning closely to the highly disturbed looking girl. "I mean, you're Jewish, I'm Jewish, we should just fu-"

Before the vertically challenged pervert could get another word out, Sam dove across the table and grabbed him by the collars of his ill fitted polo. He angrily lifted him up slightly, dragging him across the table, before throwing him onto the ground. By now, every single person in the lunch room had gotten up from their seats and were all crowding around the trio's table to get a look at what's happening.

Rachel looked on in shock as her best friend delivered blow after blow to the helpless boy on the floor. The camera was still rolling, now capturing the fight going on. Finn struggled to pull back a livid, red faced Sam away from a whimpering Jacob.

"Sam!" Getting over her sheer astonishment over the unexpected altercation, the football player jumped up from her seat and stood in front of the gasping boy. "That's enough!" She asserted with a serious look, after sending Finn a brief thankful nod.

Sam pulled roughly on his arms, trying to get set loose from the giant boy's tight grip. "Fuck you, man! You don't what the hell you're talking about!" He snarled angrily at the fallen boy.

"I didn't think you'd be this possessive," Jacob wheezed out, winded and sore, but otherwise fine.

"Just shut up, dude!" Finn yelped, scowling at the puffy haired kid.

"Let me go!"

"Stop it," Rachel interjected, coming in between them. She turned to her best friend and regarded him with a patient look. "Calm down, okay? Just walk away, he's not worth getting in trouble for," she reasoned.

"No! Rachel, I'm sick and tired of everyone talking about me- about us, like they know us!" Sam stated, calming down slightly, no longer flailing. "What's it gonna take for you to leave us alone, huh? The truth?"

"Sam-"

Wiggling free from Finn's grip, the blonde boy turned to the still recording camera and looked straight into it. "You wanna know what Finn and Rachel were doing at the motel and why I was there, too?" Rachel gulped and looked around the now silently anticipating crowd. "They were helping me distract my little brother and sister from the fact that they don't have beds to sleep on, or enough food to eat. My dad lost his job, we lost our house, and now we're homeless and living in a cramped motel room. My dad works as a dishwasher at some two star restaurant, and my mom's on her feet all day trying to look for more work and a different place for us to live. I deliver pizzas, and Rachel gives us money she makes from tutoring so that Stevie and Stacy can have money for lunch..." Sam blinks rapidly, puffing out a breath. "There's your story, Jewfro." With that, he grabs his stuff and shoves his way out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a silent crowd.

Rachel quickly shoulders her own backpack and follows suit.

.

Near the end of the day, Rachel was leaning against her car, still clad in her dirty football uniform, waiting for Sam. The blonde boy was in the choir room talking to Kurt about something the other boy wanted to do for the littlest Evans. The fashionable boy has been surprisingly sweet and supportive, performing an impromptu song for the both them as the rest of the glee clubbers joined along. Her last two classes before glee club were..._odd_, to say the least.

Some people actually seemed somewhat sympathetic towards the whole situation, of course, the majority of their peers had easily moved on from all the three way jokes to calling Sam 'Hobo McBieber', but still - it felt good to know that people have your back sometimes.

"I was hoping you'd still be here."

Startled, she almost drops her helmet to the cement. Fumbling with it briefly, Rachel flushes brightly as she hears Santana cackling in the background. Glancing up, she sees an amused looking Quinn standing in front of her, Santana and Brittany lounging against another car a few feet back. "Uh- h-hey, Quinn."

"I got a C- on my last chemistry test," the hazel eyed girl blurts out, glancing away bashfully.

"Oh, well, um," she stammers out. "I'm sorry to hear that?" Inwardly, Rachel curses herself for her inability to converse with the gorgeous girl.

"You're a tutor, right?"

Rachel nods dumbly, admiring the way Quinn tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I am..."

"So, you can help me."

"O-of course. Yes!"

The head cheerio smiles at her brilliantly, causing her pulse to quicken.

Oh, how she missed seeing that smile on her dream girl's face.

"And how much would it cost me, exactly? To be taught by you."

_All I'm saying is, this is your chance, Rachel. Puck's currently out of the picture, and you should use that to your advantage._

Gathering up all the courage she possessed, the halfback stepped closer to the cheerleader and looked up at her through thick dark lashes. "You don't have to pay me anything, Quinn." Before the other girl could respond, Rachel smiled hopefully at her, blushing crimson. "I can guarantee you an A by your next test."

Quinn blinks at her slowly, and gets this _look _in her eyes that the football player couldn't decipher. "Why would you do this for me?"

"I-I'd like to- to get to know you." When the blonde stays quiet, Rachel blanches, remembering how Quinn had reacted when she tried conversing with the girl earlier that week. "But if that's not something you'd be comfortable with," she swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, "then we'll just stick to learning about the periodic table and-"

"Do you like coffee, Rachel?"

_No. _

"I love it!" She all but yelps. "I especially love the way it lingers in your mouth for hours after you drink it."

With twinkling amused eyes, Quinn smirks at her lightly. "I'll meet you at the Lima bean, then?"

"I know where that is!" Rachel exclaims proudly, beaming up at the girl.

"How's Sunday afternoon?"

"That's perfect."

_"Like you," _she thinks to herself.

"I'll see you later, Rachel," Quinn breathes out, her molten gaze staring unwaveringly at the pink cheeked halfback.

With one last ineffable smile, the cheerleader turns away, skirt twirling and raising up teasingly.

Rachel's breath catches in her throat and this time, her helmet meets the ground.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Review?


	9. Coffee Shop

Author's note: Crap loads of faberry in this chapter! Thank you _so much_ for checking this out, and as always, so sorry for all the mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

The sound of the bell ringing over the door, signaling that a customer had just entered, causes her to look up from the graphic novel she had been devouring. Her brain short circuited - brown doe like eyes glazed over, mouth breaking out into what was undoubtedly the goofiest looking grin man kind had ever seen - as she caught sight of Quinn Fabray walking into the Lima Bean carrying her school messenger bag.

_'Blurgghh...'_ Rachel couldn't even _think_ real words, let alone say them as she gaped silently at the sight of the girl, shoulders slumping dazedly as she took in the other girl's stunning appearance.

Just when she thought that Quinn couldn't _possibly_ be more beautiful...

The blonde was wearing a simple light pink sundress with a lacy white cardigan over it, her hair was out of that tight pony tail, instead it cascaded down just past her shoulders in gentle waves, framing her chiseled features perfectly.

Oh, dear Barbra, was she drooling?

Quickly bringing a hand up, she wiped blindly at her chin, sighing in relief when she didn't feel any wetness.

That would've been _sooo_ embarra-

"You look lost."

Letting out squeak in surprise, Rachel nearly falls out of her seat. She slaps a hand over her mouth and immediately flushes crimson red as she looked up and saw a bespectacled chestnut haired girl smiling down at her in amusement.

"I- um- oh, my goodness," the football mumbled to herself, nervously sitting up straighter and fumbling with the sleeves of her letterman jacket. It came in the mail yesterday morning and she was ecstatic to be wearing it on her study da- _ahem..._um, study session with Quinn. She was hoping it would impress the girl. It certainly impressed the Evans siblings when she stopped by for a pep talk before driving over to the cafe.

But then again, the blonde trio did spend a huge chunk of their time watching cat videos on her phone...

"Are you okay?" The other girl's smile grew wider as she watched the sitting girl sputter nervously.

Nodding sheepishly, Rachel clears her throat before responding. "Fine, um, just a bit embarrassed, but it's really nothing new."

She giggled softly, placing a hand on top of Rachel's Superman notebook as she leaned closer to the football player. "Sorry, um, I just noticed the issue you're reading," she gestures to the reading material in Rachel's hand with a quiet smile, "-it's just one of my favorites."

"Y-you've read 'Castle Waiting'?"

The glasses clad girl grins and Rachel couldn't help but notice how deep the other girl's dimples were. "In my opinion, it's one of the best graphic novels of all time."

"That's what I always say!" Rachel looks up at the girl with a beaming smile. "It's so nice to meet someone with excellent literally taste!"

"Am I _interrupting_ something?"

"Quinn," the half back breathed out from her seat as the cheerleader approached the table, clutching a tall coffee cup with both hands. She tries to keep her face from looking like that of a lovesick puppy's when Quinn gives her a brief smile in acknowledgment, before the blonde turns back to the other girl standing, her expression turning cold.

"Hi," Quinn clipped tightly, hazel eyes roaming subtly over the other girl, judging her.

Rachel frowned in confusion at the affronted look on her dream girl's face.

"Oh, my gosh." The chestnut haired girl gasped out. "Quinn Fabray," she says with a flustered pitch in her tone.

Quinn sets down her cup on the table and manages to glare _down_ at the slightly taller girl. "Do I know you?" The blonde stands up straighter, placing her hands on her hips, taking on her HBIC stance.

Breaking out of her flabbergasted trance, the girl responds hastily. "I go to McKinley, too. I'm on the golf team."

"Of course you are." Quinn states with an eye roll. "Look, if you don't mind, Rachel's supposed to be tutoring me right now, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd _leave_ _her_ _alone_."

If Rachel was a more perceptive person, she would have noticed the way Quinn's words held a certain hint of possessiveness to them, or the way her hands balled up into tight fists by her sides.

"I'll see you around, Rachel." The girl mutters softly, her gaze focused on the football player's form, a light pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"Uh, okay," the half back mumbles, befuddled at the way the girl was acting towards her. It almost seemed like she had a- a crush on her-

-which was just..._  
><em>

Too insane to think about._  
><em>

As the girl hastily made her exit, Quinn clenched her jaw tightly as she stared coldly at the girl's back, her glare never faltering till the bespectacled girl was completely out of sight.

All the while, Rachel's still caught up in her thoughts, wondering why the hell that girl was looking at her that way.

Quinn huffs out a breath and sits down on the seat in front of her. "What was that?" Hazel eyes narrow dangerously.

"What was what?" Rachel blinks up innocently at the blonde as she opened up her chemistry book.

"_That_." Quinn gestures in the direction the golfer left in. "Who was that girl, Rachel?"

With a flustered shrug, the football player glanced down bashfully at her textbook. "I'm not really sure, Quinn. I've never met her before until just right now, but she seemed really... nice," Rachel answers obliviously, still looking down, and missing the afflicted look that passed over the blonde's face. "Are you ready to get started, Quinn?" She asks politely, gesturing to the learning materials spread across the small table.

When the blonde gives her a small nod, she immediately launches into the topic.

She occasionally glances down at her notes as she begins to lecture on about the fundamental properties of matter and the interactions between matter and energy. Quinn doesn't seem to have any trouble at all understanding the subject, Rachel muses as she takes subtle glances at the blonde whenever the cheerio took sips of her coffee.

An hour into it and the tiny half back has completely gone off topic, now ranting about Gödel's incompleteness theorems, Antimatter Retrocausality, and Cosmic Strings. She pauses to catch her breath, grinning giddily to herself; she was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"You are such a dork," Quinn murmurs, biting her lower lip gently, as she looks at Rachel through half lidded eyes.

Her grin disappears as she tugs self-consciously at her red bow tie. "I- I apologize for getting off topic, Quinn," she says, face turning hot. "Um, ahem, where were we?" She mutters to herself, grabbing her notebook and hurriedly flipping through the pages. "I believe we were talking about the different forms of matter, or did we perhaps skip right to-"

"Rachel," Quinn brings down the notebook, revealing the half back's blushing face, and catches the girl's eyes. "I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"You didn't?" she asks, eyes widening in pleasant shock.

"Not at all..."The blonde glances away for a moment before looking back at her with an apologetic expression. "I...I'm sorry, Rachel."

The football player places her notebook down on the table and folds her hands atop it, tilting her head in confusion. "For what, Quinn? Are you, I mean, do you want this to be over already? Because we've barely gone over-"

She effectively shuts up when Quinn brings a hand down to rest on hers. "I meant for the way I acted this past week, especially when you tried to talk to me on Monday."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Quinn," Rachel replies, eyes fluttering as dopey looking smile appeared on her face. "It's okay."

"It's not." Quinn asserted with a frown. "I shouldn't of said the things I did. I may not know you that well, but I do know you." She takes her hand off of the football player's and playfully starts to count down. "I know that you're a really good friend... that you're good in school...and that you like to match your bow tie's with your socks," her lips quirk as she glances at the shorter girl's bright red striped socks, peeking out from her rolled up khakis.

Rachel tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear shyly. "If you don't mind me asking...w-why did you say those things?"

"I guess I was upset," Quinn states after a significant pause.

"Upset about what?" Rachel questions gently, not wanting to pressure the girl into telling anything she didn't want to.

Quinn falters, biting her lip in hesitation. "About...Puck- you know, with him going to Juvie," She winces as she soon as she says this. "I was upset about Puck," she repeats, as if to convince herself as well.

With a nod of understanding, Rachel grabs her text book and tries to hide her disappointment by babbling about chemistry, once more.

.

It was almost dark out when they've finished going over all of Rachel's main bullet points, they pack up their stuff and exit the shop.

The football player instantly notices the way the other girl shivers from the coolness of the setting sun hits them. She takes off her letterman and shyly offers it to the girl.

"Here, Quinn," she says with quiet smile.

"I'm fine." Quinn shakes her head, as they walk towards their cars. "I'm not that cold," she says through gritted teeth.

"I'm wearing a long sleeved button up and khakis, and even then I'm still a bit chilly. You're wearing a dress." Rachel insists, "Take it, please." When Quinn makes no move to take the letterman, she puffs out a deep breath to calm her nerves, boldly steps in front of the blonde, stands on the tips of her toes, and wraps the jacket around the girl's shoulders. She fiddles nervously with the collars of her letterman, before taking a substantial step back from the head cheerleader, ducking her head to avoid seeing Quinn's reaction.

"...thanks," Quinn murmurs gently.

Rachel looks up at the prettiest girl in the world with a goofy beaming grin. She takes in the girl's red cheeks -flushed from the cold, she's guessing- and mentally pats herself on the back. "Not a problem at all, Quinn."

The football player notes how well her letterman fits the other girl - it was a little big for her - but it looked perfect on the blonde.

But then again, Quinn could be wearing freakin' crocs and make it work.

When they get to the blonde's car, Rachel quickly brings up a hand to stop the other girl from taking off the jacket wrapped around her. "Keep it. It's cold out tonight and I would hate for you to get sick. God knows Sue Sylvester would have me kidnapped and tortured if she finds out - which I have no doubt that she will - that I'm the reason her head cheerio has a stuffy nose," she says in one breath.

"You talk too much," Quinn quirks up a brow in amusement.

Rachel blushes hotly, "I-I tend to do that when I'm nervous."

"I make you nervous, Rachel?" the blonde rasps out as she opens her car door, not witnessing the way the dorky brunette's eyes comically widens.

"I-I-well, I just, you're Quinn Fabray," she stutters out, "You're the-," _girl of my dreams, the reason why I joined the football team, the girl I'd do anything for, the __most interesting, prettiest, most precious thing I've ever laid eyes upon, _"-um, the well most known girl in school and I...I own a ridiculous amount of bow-ties and suspenders.

"That you like to color coordinate with your socks," the blonde quips, smirking widely at the flustered half back.

"Yes, that as well," the halfback mumbles, fiddling with her bow-tie. "It's intimidating to be in your presence."

"Don't be scared of me, Rachel." Quinn smiles charmingly, laying a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "I-um," she clears her throat, "do you think I'm prepared enough to do well on that test?" she asks, her hand brushing against Rachel's arm as she takes her hand back.

"You're a brilliant girl, Quinn." the football player chokes out, arm tingling from the blonde's touch. "Beautiful and smart! I'm confident that y-you'll do great!"

The cheerleader bites her lower lip to prevent the grin that was threatening to get out. "I'll see you at school?" Quinn questions as she gets into her car.

She nods her head up and down widely. "Not if I see you first." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Rachel gives herself an internal face palm.

_Oh, my god._

**_Who says that!_**

_I'm hopeless.  
><em>

"Okaay, um," the blonde chuckles lowly, eyes fluttering. "Bye, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Quinn." Rachel manages to pull herself together enough to offer the gorgeous girl her signature dorky smile. "And if-if you ever do horribly on another one of your tests, although that event seems highly unlike-"

"I'll be sure to come to you."

Rachel watches the girl drive away and wonders if the rapid pace of her heart would ever return to normal.

.

* * *

><p>II.<p>

"And then she said '_Bye, Rachel_," the half back lowers her registers and husks out the words in an attempt to emulate Quinn's raw sexual magnetism. "She said it just like that, but way sexier."

"Dude," Sam breathed out, "then what did you say?"

"Well, of course, being the _utterly_ _charming_ gentlewoman that I am-"

Finn chuckles at that, earning himself a glare. "Uh, sorry, Rach."

"May I please continue my-"

"Move outta the way!"

A big bodied mass pushes Rachel aside, against the lockers, as he and a gaggle of his cronies made their way down the hallway, each clutching a large cup of slushy in their disgustingly meaty paws. Chocolate colored eyes narrowed in on the boys as they barreled their way through people, heading towards their designated target-

Kurt.

The football player gasps in alarm. Using her speed, Rachel rushes past bewildered students, Sam and Finn following closely behind her.

As she nears the circle of letterman clad boys, she hears the distress in the fashionable boy's voice. "Please, not today! This is a brand new Marc Jacobs coat!"

"Hey, back off!" She yells out, shoving her way past her teammates to stand in protectively in front of a frightened looking Kurt. "Who told you to do this?" She asks demandingly.

Karofsky scoffs harshly. "No one had to tell us to do anything, Berry. The kid's a fruit and it bothers me to look at him."

"You don't touch him," Rachel scowls. A crowd begins to gather around the football players, and she idly wonders just why she always manages to find herself in these situations.

"You can't tell us what do, geek!" Azimio bellows out.

Puffing out a breath, she glares back defiantly at the bullies. "No, I cannot, however, Coach Bieste certainly can. And I'm sure that once I inform her of your homophobic bullying of this helpless creature," she gestures to Kurt, much to his horror and amusement, "that she'll see to it that you idiotic hoodlums be banned from playing at our next game."

Karofsky huffs, clutching the cup tighter, causing slushy to spill over the rim. "You're dead, freak," he growls at her face.

"You don't scare me, David," she states calmly.

The boy throws the cup angrily on the floor, storming away with his group of followers trailing behind him.

Rachel turns to the overly coiffed boy and looks at him with concern. "Are you alright, Kurt?"

"Rachel, you just saved my outfit from going in the trash," he announces with awe. "I think I'm starting to see you in a whole new light...I'm suddenly no longer horrified by your fashion choices," he grins, eyes sweeping over her outfit. "Actually, on second thought..." Kurt trails off, face scrunching in disgust as he eyed her embroidered baby blue sweater. "_What is that thing?_"

"It's a baby seal, Kurt. My Nana made me this sweater. It's quite adorable."

"Oh, dear lo-"

"That was kick ass, bro!" Sam beams as he wraps an arm around the half back's shoulder.

Finn came up beside them, grinning widely. He offers Rachel a fist bump. "I didn't understand half the things you said to that jackass, but that was epic!"

"Seems like we're not the only ones impressed," Kurt mumbles to himself, smirking widely. Across the hallway, a flustered looking Quinn stared unabashedly the tiny football player, while Santana and Brittany smirked coquettishly from either side of her as they too eyed the tiny football player.

As the late bell rang, Rachel waved goodbye to her friends - god, did it felt good to say that! - and made her way to her first class of the day, oblivious to the _lingering_ stares tossed her way.

.

During their shared lunch period, Rachel sat across from Finn and Sam in the courtyard as their peers mingled around them, all sectioned off with their respective 'cliques'. The football player cleared her throat and knocked tiny her gavel on the table twice. "I hereby declare this meeting of the comic book club in session. First order of business," she pauses dramatically, "...attendance!"

"Rach, it's just us," Finn mumbles around his mouth full of fries, looking around sheepishly.

"Shh, Finn, please," she chastises, sitting up straighter. "President and founder, Rachel Berry?" The half back announces, "Here!" Her voice attracts the attention of some of the other kids, all turning to briefly snicker at the trio, but mostly at their ridiculous self appointed leader.

"Dude, really?" Sam groans in exasperation, turning red at the unwanted attention they were getting. "Do we really have to do this _every_ time?"

"Vice president and co-founder, Sam Evans," she goes on, ignoring the boy's grumbling. "Sam Evans? Are you here, Sam Ev-'

"Here, Jesus, here!" The big lipped blonde exclaims, rubbing a hand over his face.

"First recruitment of the year and treasurer, Finn Hudson?"

"Present!" The tall boy yelps as the girl turns to him with those Bambi eyes of hers.

The half back grins widely at the two disgruntled looking boys. "Now, on to-"

"Rachel?"

The girl furrows her brows in confusion and raps her gavel on the table, twice more. "We will recommence after I take care of this mild abstraction."

Who could possibly be interrupting their meeting right now?

_Dimples, glasses, chestnut hair, and blue eyes._

Coffee shop girl.

"Hey," the standing girl greets with a shy smile.

"Who are you?" Finn blurts out, slurping on his soda loudly.

"Um, please excuse my friend," Rachel eyes the towering boy with mild disgust. "He lacks any form of tact."

"It's okay." The girl states, gaze still focused on the halfback. "My name's Jess," the girl says, giving the two boys a nod in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to Rachel.

"Nice to finally know your name," the tiny brunette grins, offering the girl a friendly fist bump.

Jess giggles, a pink hue tinting the top of her cheeks.

Sam's brows shoot up in mild interest. "Soooo, um, this is getting kinda weird for me," the blonde boy announces, standing up with his tray. "I'm gonna go grab some more fries."

"I'll come with you, man!" Finn squints at Jess as when he passes her, following the big lipped boy.

Rachel glares at her friends' retreating backs in bewilderment. "Sorry about them. "

The girl merely shrugs and plops down on the seat next to the football player. "I came here to talk to _you_, anyways."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Some of the girls on the golf team wanted me to ask you for your phone number," Jess rushes out, biting her lip bashfully. "They think you're really cute."

_What?_

**_What?_**

"What?" '_Some girls think I'm cute?'_ Rachel thought to herself, mind boggled beyond all reason.

"This is so embarrassing," the blue eyed girl mutters.

Blinking rapidly back into reality, Rachel shakes her head. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't give you my number."

"Why not?"

_Because I will only ever want Quinn Fabray. _

"I have way too many extracurricular activities to focus on to invest any amount of time on my love life," she states, grabbing her gavel from the table and getting up. "I'm sorry, Jess."

.

Still in a daze from the events at lunch, Rachel ambled over to her locker to dispose of her trusty gavel and grab her books for next period. Clutching her things tightly against her chest, she leans her back on her locker and sighs as she closes her eyes, waiting for the hallways to slowly clear up before making her way to class. No matter how strong and agile she was, weaving her way through the throngs of sweaty bodies leaking with repugnant odors was a challenge she rarely accepted.

"Hey."

Rachel reflexively smiles at the sound of Quinn's voice, she opens her eyes and melts when she sees the girl standing in front of her, holding out her neatly folded letterman. "Good afternoon, Quinn."

"Thanks again," the cheerleader says as she hands the girl her letterman. "For the jacket and the free tutoring."

"I'd be happy to help you any time at all," Rachel replies politely, grinning up at the girl.

Quinn eyes her for a moment, before letting out a low chuckle. "You are so..." she trails off with a small shake of her head.

"So what, Quinn?"

"...nothing, Rachel," the blonde says as she quickly looked away, clearing her throat.

"Q, stop making out with Berry," Santana barks out as her and Brittany strutted their way down the hallway. "We gots to go to class."

"You guys can get frisky later," Brittany adds, winking salaciously at the pair.

Ducking her head in embarrassment over the Latina's brazenly crude words, Rachel keeps her gaze on the floor, oblivious to the blushing blonde in front of her.

"I, um, I'll see you later, Rachel" Quinn mutters, hastily stepping away from the flushed football player.

Rachel slumps against her locker, not paying even the slightest bit of attention as the tardy bell rang, too caught up in Santana's words.

Or rather, the imagery that came with it.

.

_Making out with Quinn Fabray._

_Their tongues tangling together as their mouths meet one another over and over again. Hands on hair, necks, backs, pulling each other closer, always closer...  
><em>

.

"Get to class!" Sue Sylvester's horrifying voice, amplified by her megaphone snaps her out of the most heavenly image of Quinn's body on top of hers as they lay tangled a top- "Do I have to repeat myself! Does the size of your nose make it hard for you to hear, Streisand? Get out my sight before I subject you to a random act of chaos and terror!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

Review? :)


	10. Brighter than Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

It was the day before they were to set to play their next game, which Rachel had dubbed as her second chance, an opportunity to redeem herself not only in the eyes of Quinn, and her peers, but also to herself.

The rest of the team had gone home, having already finished with practice, but she stayed behind to get in more time out on the field. Before the woman had left, Coach Bieste had patted her on the back and gave her a look of approval, something that made her grin and bounce on the balls of her feet in happiness. The woman had began to slowly, but surely, warm up to her again after her less than fabulous performance at their first game.

After the fiasco that happened on the first game, she switched up her regimen to include more dot drills, obsessively worked on her footwork any chance she got, and spent an hour every night watching _ESPN classics_, a fact that absolutely horrified her fathers. To see their daughter glued to the television watching reruns of old football games as she furiously took notes in her Barbra Streisand notebook; the look of pure confusion and horror on her fathers' faces were borderline ridiculous.

"I didn't even know we could get ESPN," Hiram mumbled through his hands, shooting his husband a disturbed look.

Leroy hummed in agreement, eyes glued to the television, more specifically to the hunky quarterback currently featured on the screen. "I'm not one to complain, though." The man tilted his head thoughtfully, now ogling the heavily padded men grunting on screen.

"Fathers! Please, I'm in the middle of honing my craft," Rachel scolded, tearing her eyes away briefly from the screen. Cheers sounded from the speakers causing the tiny brunette to squeal in a pitch only dogs could hear. "Dads, did you see that! Holy Barbra, that was such a superior display of athleticism if I've ever seen one." The girl continued babbling excitedly about things that just flew over her fathers' heads.

"_Good god_, we've lost her."

Certain sacrifices had to be made -_no matter how much it pains her to give up her nightly ritual of watching celebrity biographies for lifestyle tips_- in order to achieve success.

Everything was slowly falling into place. Practices have been going particularly well, with Puck currently incarcerated the other guys on the team just left her alone most of the time; too stupid and afraid of the repercussions to mess with her without the guidance of their badass mohawked leader. David sneered and insulted her every time Coach Bieste looked away, but that was to be expected from a typical raging bully.

As she completed her sprint across to the other end of the field for the twentieth time, Rachel wiped off the beads of sweat dripping down her flushed face. Glancing over her shoulder briefly, she huffed loudly as she took in the sight of Finn stumbling his way down the grass, barely on his way to completing his tenth lap. Puffing in a deep breath, she walked over to her duffel bag for a water break.

"Oh, god!" Finn wheezed out as he collapsed pathetically on the grass beside her feet. "I think I'm having a stroke."

"Finn, I cannot stress enough how completely unnerved I am by your lack of dedication to not only fitness, but just to everything in general. Health, education, taking daily showers..." Rachel's brows furrowed in mild concern as the boy panted heavily, face the color of her favorite reindeer sweater.

"Can't hear you...blood rushing...organs shutting down...waterrrrr...need water!"

Rachel shook her head disapprovingly at the boy. "Try to roll on your side just in case you throw up. You wouldn't believe how many generation defining musicians died from asphyxiation due to choking on their own vomit." She nudges him on his side with her foot.

Finn merely let's out an unintelligible noise.

"Granny Panties! Lady! What is the meaning of this!"

Finn's eyes bulged in fear as he scrambled to pull himself up, Rachel started to cough violently as she choked on her water. Sue stormed her way towards them with her herd of short skirted cheerios, behind the demented woman, Quinn led the pack with Santana and Brittany on either side of her.

The jumpsuit clad woman squinted her eyes threateningly at the two football players. "I don't see that Sasquatch around, nor can I smell her repugnant odor wafting through the breeze." Sue exhaled loudly as she took a closer step towards Finn and Rachel. "So, I would like somebody step forward and explain to me why two of her subordinates are still on my field, filling up my air with stench of sloppy babies and debilitating failure."

Finn gulped anxiously. "Coach Sylvester, me and Rach were just-we were just-"

"_And_ while you're in the process hauling your pathetic, gelatinous behinds off of my pristine field, escort your disturbingly erroneous fan club to the exit as well," Sue cut in, her glare deepening as she directed it in the direction of the stands.

"Fan club?" With matching baffled faces, the halfback and the quarterback looked to the bleachers. The cheerios followed suite.

Rachel went slack jawed at the sight of the girls golf team, still clad in their matching polos and khaki capri pants, as they giggled and waved at her from their seats. Jess mouthed a 'hi' at her as her teammates leered at the tiny halfback. The small brunette raised a hand up in acknowledgement and blushed brightly in mild embarrassment when the flustered girls expressions turned into lovestruck gazes.

"I'm about to vomit down your backs!" Sue screamed through her megaphone. "Remove yourselves from the premises immediately! The musk of your misguided arousal is stinking up my field!"

Santana gagged. "Oh, that's sick," she muttered with disgust dripping off her words.

Brittany crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the stands blankly. "Those girls look like they wanna eat Rachel."

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, shut your pie holes!" Sue barked out as turned around to face her squad. "Where did my captain go?"

The cheerios wordlessly pointed to the direction the hazel eyed blonde stalked off to, making their coach smirk when she saw a red faced Quinn Fabray rushing her way up the stands.

"That Q, always taking initiative, that's why she's the captain of this squad. I don't see you up there, Jugs the Clown." Sue narrowed her eyes at the Latina. "Probably couldn't even get up those stairs without toppling over due to the weight of those sand bags strapped to your chest."

"My eyes are up here, Pastry Bag." Santana snarled, causing a sheepish Finn to redirect his eyes back to the bleachers.

"Dude, Quinn looks pissed." Finn whispered over to befuddled Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, responding throatily, "She looks gorgeous."

Everyone watched as Quinn stood over the cluster of girls, hands balled into tight fists resting at her hips. From their position, they couldn't see the expression on the blonde girl's face, but from the matching looks of horror and alarm on the golf team's faces, it was obvious that they were on the receiving end of a HBIC verbal lashing.

Finn nudged his teammate. "I can't believe Scary!Quinn is turning you on." He whispered to the halfback. "Sam was right, you are a weirdo."

Rachel choked loudly, catching the frightening woman's attention once more.

"I've trained her well," Sue announced cockily, triumphantly smirking at the two football players. "Now, if only she had my impeccable bone structure, it'd be like watching a young Sue Sylvester." She mused with a thoughtful look.

"Oh, cheesus, she's coming this way," Finn all but yelped as the girl of her dreams stormed her way towards them.

The halfback bit back a moan when Quinn stopped right in front of her. She was flushed, breathing heavily, and Rachel's mind was betraying her by coming up with all sorts of fantasy scenarios that could of caused the hazel eyed stunner to look that way.

"Coach, I'd like to have a word with these two for a moment." Quinn growled out lowly. "Would that be alright?"

"After inflicting copious amounts of terror into the hearts of those subbasement degenerates without _needing_ _direction_, like the poor saps that make up half of this country...and some parts of Mexico... be my guess, Q. Take all the time you need." Sue gave the two football players a final sneer. "Everyone else, push ups! No stopping till your arms are literally seconds away from popping out of their sockets! Oh, you think this is hard? Try being waterboarded, _that's_ hard!

Quinn turned sharply to the gassy faced giant and gave him a dismissive glare. "You. Go. Now."

Finn nodded immediately and dashed away, picking up both his and Rachel's things on his way. "I'll wait for you in my truck. Uh, good luck!"

Rachel ducked her head, and nervously fiddled with a loose thread on her 'Wicked' on Broadway shirt. "Quinn, I would like to offer you my deepest apologies for being an obstacle to you and your team's cheerleading practice," she stated, looking up sincerely into the other girl's stormy eyes. "We didn't mean to over stay our welcome, we just lost track of time and-"

"I don't care about that, Rachel." Quinn crossed her arms over her infamous red and white uniform. "Tell me, do those girls always come to watch you practice?"

"What? I...No...at least, I don't think so."

"You _don't think so_?"

The football player frowned in thought. "I know that some girls would often come and watch their significant others during practices, but no ones ever come to watch _me-"_

Quinn scoffed. "Well, clearly those girls were here for you. They play golf, Rachel!" The blonde gave her a pointed glare. "You know what everyone says about McKinley's girls golf team."

"Not all stereotypes are founded on some convoluted truth, I'm sure they were just-"

"Checking you out?"

Rachel faltered at the blonde's sharp tone. "I-I don't know if that's what they were doing. I didn't even know they were here till Coach Sylvester pointed them out." Rachel felt her cheeks heat up. "Jess did mention that some of the girls on her team thought I was cute," she mumbled shyly.

"Is _Jess_ also the girl that was talking to you at the coffee shop?" Quinn practically spat out. "What else she say, Rachel?"

"She didn't really say much, but she did ask for my number."

Quinn's shoulder sagged as she visibly deflated. "Did you- did you give it to her?" she whispered.

Rachel shook her head. "Of course not, Quinn. She asked for it due to the request of some her friends that asked her if she could get it for them. Believe me, the last thing I want is a coalition of girls I'm unfamiliar with text messaging me during my nightly hygienic routines, or disturbing me while I'm in the middle of completing The Legend of Zelda for the thirty-fourth time."

The cheerleader was a silent for a moment.

"So, you don't like her, right?" The blonde exhaled a heavy breath when the brunette shook her head. "Rachel?" Quinn murmured, stepping closer to the girl.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel tilted her head up to stare earnestly up at the other girl.

The brunette's breath hitched when the blonde grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I just don't- I don't want to see you get hurt again." The blonde bit her lip hesitantly. "The last thing you need is to get distracted by _that thing_ and her little gaggle of desperate minions."

The halfback grinned goofily. "You don't have to worry about me getting distracted by Jess, or other girls, Quinn. I'm fully devoted to football, glee club...," _and you,_ "-and my extra curricular activities. My schedule keeps me way too busy to partake in something as mindless and time consuming as gallivanting around with multiple girls." Rachel took a deep breath, "But I can't express how much I appreciate your concern for my well being. I-it's almost like we're..."

"What?" Quinn breathed out. "You can say it, Rachel. I told you not to be scared of me."

Rachel cleared her throat nervously. "I don't know... like, we're kind of friends, huh?" She tucked a stray lock chestnut behind her ear.

She _almost _let out an embarrassingly lovestruck sigh when Quinn smiled charmingly at her.

"Kind of."

They stared at each other silently in a comfortable silence, and Rachel was sure her shit eating grin could be seen from outer space as she gazed up dreamily at a smiling Quinn.

The moment didn't last.

"SLOPPY! You may be the stupidest teens I've ever encountered - and that's saying something! I once taught a cheer-leading seminar to Sarah Palin!"

.

'_I didn't get to say it to you today, and just __ in case I don't get a chance to talk to you tomorrow...I just wanted to say good luck. I know you'll be wonderful, and know that I'll be cheering extra hard for you. Santana and Brittany as well. Good night, Rachel."_

* * *

><p>II.<p>

She read over the text message for what had to be the billionth time, and still, it never failed to bring a beaming smile on her face. She stood up from the bench, locked her phone away in her locker, and puffed out a huge breath.

"You ready for this, Rach?" Finn asked as he handed her a helmet.

Rachel gave him a firm salute. "I have some simple rules when I'm getting ready for a big performance," she began, adjusting the gold star sweatband on her wrist. "First, no milk. Makes you too phlegmy. And in this case, the last thing anyone wants is a sore throat whilst playing a game with three hundred pound teenage boys trying to knock you down as you run towards your goal. Second, no doorknobs-"

"Doorknobs?" Finn echoed, scratching at his head, eyes going squinty in wonder.

"They spread infections. So do kisses."

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about those till after the game," Finn smirked at her, proud of his quip. "But from the way those girls were looking at you yesterday..."

The tiny brunette gave him a small shove on the shoulder, frustration evident on her face. "Finn, this is serious! Please, refrain from making unintelligible comments till after I'm done," she stressed, hands crossing over her padded chest. "Also, so what if I have some superstitions, too. I never step on cracks and sometimes I walk backwards. And everyone I see becomes a metaphor for the things that could stop me. I just give each one my gold star death stare. None of them stand a chance."

The tall boy looked down blankly at the half back, "You lost me at '_sometimes I walk backwards'._"

"Never mind, Finn."

The towering boy just smirked. "Let's go kick some ass, bro!"

When they walked out onto the field, Rachel squinted at the illumination of the field lights. As her vision adjusted to the sudden brightness she could distinctly make out Quinn and the rest of the cheerios waving their pompoms, but her attention was solely focused on the head cheerleader as she performed an intricate routine that left the half back gaping dumbly at Quinn's showmanship and... _flexibility_.

"Dude, check it out," Finn whispered, nudging her lightly.

She gulped audibly, "I can see just fine." Her breath caught in her throat as Quinn performed a split midair.

_Oh, Barbra, give me strength. _

"No, dude, over there!" He pointed subtly to the stands with a wide grin and amused eyes.

She looked away from the performance and nearly stumbled over her cleats as she and her teammates trekked their way over to Coach Beiste. "Maybe they're just here in the name of school spirit..." Rachel muttered, staring wide eyed at the direction of the bleachers. Jess and her fellow golf players were perched on the stands clad in matching pink t-shirts.

With the number **_29_ **printed on the front in a big bold font, her jersey number.

"I don't think they're here for anything, but to watch you play, bro."

Rachel was only half heartedly listening through the pep talk that Coach Beiste was giving them, her attention was split between gawking at Quinn and staring mindlessly at her...admirers?

"...you got that, Berry?"

"Wha-" She snapped back into action and nodded vigorously, "Y-yes, of course, Coach!"

"Alright, Titans, let's go out there and _win._"

.

As a football player, few things are more deflating than getting sacked by an out of field tackle, and watching from the grass as the other team high-fived each other smugly.

Rachel's duty as the primary running back was to run the ball as fast as should, while simultaneously dodging the tackler who's supposed to be too engaged with the blocker to even attempt to take her down. David wasn't doing his job on purpose. Tight ends were supposed to guard running backs as they ran towards the goal line. Karofsky was barely even making an effort to keep her from getting bulldozed over.

She's already been knocked down once, and she's pretty sure she heard Finn groaning in pain from getting tackled so many times.

They were down by a few points when Coach Beiste called a time out.

"What the hell are you doing out there, kid!" The woman yelled at an innocent looking Karofsky.

The beefy boy merely shrugged. "I just couldn't stop em', Coach, it's not that I haven't been trying."

Rachel gave the boy the most menacing glare she could master. "Oh, like anyone should believe you! You're purposely playing horrendously to get back at me for stopping you from terrorizing, Kurt," she huffed out, getting up on his face.

"Why don't you just go play with your little test tubes, dork." He rolled his eyes, moving to turn away from the fuming brunette.

"I am not done talking to you, David!" She exclaimed in offense, grabbing tightly onto his forearm.

He yanked it away roughly. "Well, I'm done talking to you, so back off."

"Hey, knock it off!" Coach Beiste stepped in, standing between them. "Why don't you two take a seat. I'm switching you guys off."

"But coach!" Rachel began to protest. "It's highly important that I play-"

"Sit down, Berry. I'm not about to tell you again." The woman turned to address the others. "Rick and Adams, you guys are in."

As the rest of the team walked back to their respective spots on the field, Rachel pulled impatiently at the straps of her helmet, throwing it angrily on the ground.

"What is your problem!" Rachel bit out.

"You better shut the hell up right now, unless you want a piece of The Fury. It's what I named my fist."

The halfback rolled her eyes. "Of course, you would be the type to baptize their paws with some absurd title. I'm shocked that with your level of brilliance, that you're not making more than barely passable grades."

"Are you making fun of me, freak?"

From behind her, she could hear the team water boy trying to get her to back off, but Rachel Berry has had it with David Karofsky and his inexcusable actions. It's one thing to throw ice cold drinks on her and her friends' faces, but stooping so slow as to purposely perform his role horribly as to cause her physical harm was beyond petty bullying.

"What are you so scared of?" She demanded, ignoring the warning of their coach. "You go after Kurt every chance you get. Why do you feel the need to pick on people who are physically weaker than you? It's almost like you're trying to compensate for something."

David removed his own helmet and disposed of it on the ground carelessly. "Get out of my face. You don't know me."

"But I do know you, David. You're the typical archaic neanderthal who feeds on other people's fears. High school is as good as it's going to get for you." She turned to address the small boy cowering beneath his headgear. "See, it'd be way too easy to say that David preys on Kurt simply because he's a raging _dick, _but there's so much more to David Karofsky than that."

"Shut up, Berry."

"I've talked to my therapists about you and your herd of asinine followers, and after listening to everything she had to say, I've formed my own theory as to why you are the way you are. You're the toughest guy in school, no one dares to even mess with you. In fact, you're so strong that I'm sure you can easily lift Little Elmer here over your shoulder and body slam him to the ground."

"Don't give him any ideas," the stunned boy squeaked to himself.

"But see, I think that perhaps beneath all that _false_ male bravado-"

"Do not push me!" He sneered, shoving her back painfully.

She pushed his hands away from her and raised her voice louder to be heard over the now red faced boy. "There's an insecure little girl banging on the closet door trying to get out!"

Rachel barely registered the impact of David's fist hitting her face before she fell to the ground in a heap of stars, rainbows, and Quinn Fabray smiles.

.

The sensation of cold water being sprinkled over her face caused her to come back.

"Oh, dear Barbra, my nose," the halfback groaned incoherently. "Is it damaged? Am I deformed?"

"Oh, thank god you're okay."

"...Quinn?" She mumbled in confusion, peering through the slits of her eyes. The football player could vaguely make out her dream girl's form hovering over her. "We really have to stop meeting like this," she tried to crack a smile, but the action just caused her face to throb painfully.

"This isn't funny." Quinn glowered, helping the girl up into a sitting position. "How many times do I have to tell not to get yourself hurt before you start to listen?"

The tiny brunette frowned, bringing a hand up to assess her face. "It's not like I purposely try to get myself injured-"

"Really?" the cheerio deadpanned. "You could've fooled me."

Rachel looked over the kneeling girl's shoulder and saw a despondent Karofsky getting reprimanded by an enraged Coach Beiste.

"Serves him right," the halfback stated with a firm nod. She looked glanced at the scoreboard and saw that she'd only been out for a few minutes. "I need to get back in the game."

"Absolutely not." With a firm glare on her gorgeous face, Quinn shook her head in resolute. "You are not going back out there. You've already been hurt enough tonight."

"Quinn," Rachel began softly, "No matter how much they try to deny it, the team needs me. I can't let them down."

"Rachel, please-"

"I swear to you that I'll try my hardest to keep myself safe out there."

"You've promised me that before," Quinn pointed out stubbornly.

"We're friends, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then trust me, okay?"

.

After a rather heated discussion with Coach Beiste, the woman finally allowed Rachel back on the field during the second of the final quarter. One touch down and they could win this game. As Rachel strapped her helmet back on, she puffed out her chest and marched out onto the field, taking her rightful spot. From her peripheral vision, she could see Quinn looking at her with concern and her heart swelled with affection.

Finn glanced back at her and they shared a look.

She knew instantly what the plan was.

They've been working on this play since the last game, and now, without Karofsky sabotaging their every move, they could finally show it off.

It was on._  
><em>

.

It all happened so fast.

One minute, she was sprinting down the field, cutting and bluffing her way through burly bodies, and the next...she was being hoisted up on her teammates shoulders as the roar of the crowd threatened to damage her sensitive hearing. She yanked off her helmet and and beamed at the sight of Sam, Stevie, and Stacy's blonde bouncing heads as they cheered for her uproariously.

When she was placed back on her feet, she didn't even have time to get her bearings in order before she was tackled into a tight embrace.

"You're more awesome than a double rainbow!" Brittany squealed into her ear as the tall blonde lifted her off her feet and twirled her around joyously.

Rachel grinned as she pulled away from the vibrant cheerio. "Why yes I am, Brittany!"

Brittany smirked lecherously as she blatantly ogled the halfback's form. "Can I just say how totally doable you look in your uniform, Rachel."

Santana came up next to them with an equally lascivious expression on her dark features. "Britts has a point, Frodo. Congratulations. Normally you dress like the fantasy of a deeply closeted baby lesbian with a very specific fetish." She paused to grin at the baffled football player. "But I actually dig this look…yay!" Santana clapped briefly, eyeing her suggestively.

"The black eye totally adds bonus sexy points," Brittany stated with a firm nod.

The halfback flushed brightly, but continued smiling nonetheless.

God, she felt amazing.

The only thing that could possibly make this moment better was-

"Have you guys seen Quinn?" She asked, trying to act nonchalant, miserably failing.

The hostile cheerleader rolled her eyes. "Wipe away that puppy dog look off your face, hobbit. Q's probably in the locker room changing out of her ruined pa-"

"She's coming over," Brittany announced with a bright gleam.

"Time for us to book it, Britts. I do not wanna be around to witness Q's pressed lemons going all mama bear on the hobbit's ass."

.

Rachel hissed as Quinn pressed the ice pack gently over her slightly swollen eye. "Ow, ow, ow," she chanted under her breath.

The crowd was slowly dissipating, and her teammates were already either hitting the showers, or celebrating their victory. Finn had driven Sam and his siblings home. It was just her and Quinn left out on the field. The halfback was sitting cooperatively on the sideline bench as Quinn took care of her injuries.

She'd gladly take a punch to the face anytime if it meant that Quinn Fabray would be leaning _thisclose_ to her face, gazing at her unblinkingly with those smoldering eyes.

"Suck it up, Berry." Quinn shot her a teasing smirk. "You're supposed to be a big tough football player."

"A big tough _game winning_ football player, thank you very much!" The halfback beamed. "Can you believe I won us the game, Quinn? The titans have now been victorious two straight games in a row! That's our longest winning streak in decades!"

The blonde placed the cold compress on the bench beside her, taking Rachel's face in both her hands. "How does it feel?"

Rachel's eyes flickered shut as the other girl's hot breath wafted over her face. "I-It feels-" _glorious, amazing, magical, lovely, a lot like love,_ "...fine. It barely even hurts now."

.

Her face tingled as the softest pair of lips pressed themselves against her partly bruised cheek, right underneath her battered eye.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you as always for checking this out!

Review?


	11. Torn

Author's note. I don't even have an excuse. But I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the lack of updates! Thank you so much for checking this out, and as always, sorry for all the mistakes! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

"Everyone's staring."

Rachel surveyed the hallways and concluded that Sam was right. All eyes were on them - or more specifically, on her. Her brows wrinkled in befuddlement as she pulled the straps of her backpack tighter against her body. As they walked by a group of freshman cheerios, her and Sam glanced at each other in amazement when not a single insult was hurled at them.

"That was amazing." Rachel blurted out in awe.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that cheerio just swooned," the big lipped blonde muttered as they came to a stop at her locker.

"At whom?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe at the hotshot halfback who just walked past them? Duh, bro."

"...Hotshot halfback?"The halfback frowned. "That's preposterous, Sam. I sincerely doubt-" her words were cut off when a brigade of envelopes flowed out from her newly opened locker.

Sam bent over and picked up one of the envelopes. "It's _scented_!" He stated in awe, sniffing the note in his hand.

"Stop sniffing it! Help me pick these up."

Ignoring her request, he opened the letter in his hand, his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets as he pulled out the stationary and read its contents. "Sweet baby Jesus..."

"What does it say?" Rachel asked as she hastily picked up the other fallen envelopes, shoving them into her backpack with a flush on her face.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure I can read it out loud," Sam glanced around the hallway hesitantly. A flurry of girls were glancing over at them with hopeful looks on their faces, hopelessly failing the art of being subtle. "It's kind of, uh, inappropriate-"

"Is it a threatening note?"

"Not _threatening_, but, uh, it's definitely...here-" he handed her the letter. "Read it for yourself," the blonde boy placed the note in her hand and watched in amusement as the tiny brunette turned as red as her Letterman jacket.

"..._wet__ _kisses __and soft strokes, your hot tongue trailing up my chest, rough bites as we join together in the peaceful darkness. The heat travels lazily but oh so sharp, and with dripping fingers you go, inside my tavern thoroughly like you__ _know_..." Rachel cleared her throat as the paper crumbled beneath her hands. "Well- that was certainly descriptive."

"That's one way to describe it," Sam sniggered, waggling his brows suggestively. "Hey, they left a number and an address! Bro, can I just say that If I wasn't homeless I'd totally hop on that shi-"

"Sam Evans-"

"Dudes!" Finn stumbled his way to a stop in front of them, carrying what looked to be a ton of assorted flowers and stuffed animals.

"Oh, dear Barbra, you too?"

The towering boy shook his head widely. "Nah, man, I was in the locker room taking a shower-"

"Couldn't you have done that at home?" Sam asked in confusion.

Finn shrugged. "Sometimes I forget." Ignoring the mutual looks of disgust sent his way, he continued. "Anyways- I was walking to my locker and on my way there I noticed that Rachel's was kinda opened so I went to check what the deal was, see if Karofsky booby-trapped it or something...Instead, I found these!" He shoved the gifts closer to their faces with a grin. "Dude, you are like a freakin' rockstar!"

Sam practically started convulsing in laughter. "Looks like Quinn's got some competition," he cackled to Finn conspiratorially.

"She does not!" Rachel argued, flushing at the mere mention of the girl's name.

"Rach, that's not a bad thing." Finn stated with a grin. "Maybe if she sees that other girls want some of that-"

"Some of what?" the halfback piped in, confused.

"Some of _you._" Sam grinned.

Finn nodded. "-Yeah. Maybe when she sees that other chicks dig you now, then it might make her realize how _totally_ gay she is for you."

"W-would that really work?"

"Girls always want what other girls have...or, at least that's what Puck always told me."

"Considering the fact that Noah and Quinn are no longer an item due to his stupidity- and over all _slutiness_- I'm rather skeptical in taking any sort of romantic advice that he has to give."

"He is a slut," Finn muttered in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, we all agree that Puck's a hoe." Sam piped up. "Now-" Sam snatched the scented note out of the brunette's hands and handed it to Finn with a wolfish grin. "Check _this_ out, dude!"

"What is it?"

"I- it-it's nothing, Finn!" Rachel sputtered out nervously.

The quarter back went slacked jawed and glassy eyed as his eyes trailed down the note. "...Holy chessus...Oh, my... mailman, mailman, mailman-"

Rachel leaped for the letter. Finn almost dropped the other things he was carrying as the tiny brunette yanked it out of his hand. "Ah, geez, Rach!"

"Some privacy please!" she yelped, shoving the note in her letterman pocket.

Sam ignored her and reached for the zipper of her bag. "Let's read some more!"

Finn went bug eyed at the revelation. "There's more of em'?"

The blonde boy nodded sagely. "Yeah, _tons,_ Dude. Who knew there were so many bi-curious girls at this school?"

"Rach does always say that sexuality's like, fluid or whatever."

Failing to keep a smirk off his face, Sam quipped, "Yeah, and some of McKinley High's female population's sexuality are almost _dripping _from being so fluid."

"That's _so_ _hot_," Finn breathed out, staring into nothingness. "Rach! Dude, as your best buds in the whole wide world, you have to let us read the rest of em'!"

"Absolutely not, Finn Hudson!

"But-"

"But nothing! I shall see you guys later," she stormed off to the nearest bathroom with her backpack full of propositions. She gulped at the lusty gazes sent her way and pushed the door open.

She dumped her backpack haphazardly on the counter and leaned back against it, bringing her hands up to her face, she sighed. This was not part of the plan at all. She did not join the football team to have girls throw themselves at her, she just wanted Quinn to notice her and give her the chance to try and make her the happiest girl in the world.

Oh god, Quinn.

What would she think of this?

She'd probably think Rachel was some attention seeking hooligan with a hidden agenda!

"What up fellow Jew."

Rachel practically leaped out of her skin as stall door slammed open. She backed up nervously as Noah Puckerman swaggered out of the stall. He smirked brutishly at her and leaned casually against the sinks. "Nice shiner, Berry."

"When did you get out of prison?" She sputtered out.

Puck grinned. "This weekend. Sucks I missed the game. Heard from my Bubbeleh that you totally brought it home."

Rachel began to nod her head proudly, but then shook it. "Noah...Are you aware that you're in the girl's bathroom?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I always use the chicks toilet. Way cleaner."

"Oh- well- um- Is there something I can do for you?" She shouldered her backpack and crossed her arms over her letterman jacket.

"Listen, when I got out of the slammer and heard about how you're like, hot shit now...I realized something."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Underneath all that geekiness, you're a hot Jew, Berry..and so am I...and us hot Jews gotta stick together. Don't you see? It's like a sign from the good lord that me and you, yeah- we'd make a good team." Puck declared whilst wrapping his muscular arm around the tiny football player. "I totally get that now."

She ducked out of his grasp. "I think that the trauma of prison has gone to your head."

"Trauma? Are you kidding? I ruled that place. All I did was pump was steel and crack skulls all day." He rolled up his sleeves and flexed. "Check out my guns."

"Yes, your arms are- uh, lovely," she griped, trying not to think about how those arms have been wrapped around the girl of dreams in ways she could only imagine. "But I'm going to have to decline your dubious offer of friendship."

"Say that again."

"We can't be friends." The halfback sighed. "You throw me and companions in garbage cans, shower us with slushies, urinate on our belongings-"

"That was one time-"

"My helmet was _filled_ with pee!"

"Yeah, but that wasn't _just my_ _idea_- that's gotta count for somethin', right?" Puck interjected loudly. "Look, I only do that stuff cuz people expect that sorta crap from me. I'm a major stud and I could _wear a dress_ to school and people would think it's cool, but since I'm the biggest badass around here, some people are jealous of that. There are some things I gotta do to keep up my rep...it's just the way life goes and it sucks for the little guys like you, sure. What- do you think I like wasting my time picking on dweebs when I could be gettin my mack' on with a hot ass babe? _Hell_ _no_."

Rachel gaped at him silently, trying to process the things the boy was spewing out.

"...I'm like a sex shark, Berry... I stop... I _die_. It's not like I wanna shove your head in a toilet, but if don't- then it's _my_ head that gets dumped in toilet water. My mom would be pissed if she had to wash my hair off schedule."

"You're mother washes your hair for you?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, of course, having hair this good don't come easy." He sighed tiredly. "Anyway, can't you try to understand? It's a dog eat dog world. You forgave Finn for bein' a douche and he ain't even Jewish...we're like, brothers in the eyes of the good lord. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is- I'm sorry. I don't do apologies so this is a major deal...something I would _only_ do for a fellow Jew." The boy in front of her looked nothing like the bully he was known as, he looked more the young man who went to temple with his mom and sister and taught Rachel how to blow spit wads at Jacob Ben Israel when they were little.

Rachel looked away. "...I'm not going to be friends with you, Noah."

"What's it gonna take for us to be Jew-bros, Babe?"

...

"Sup, ladies?"

Noah smirked and leered lewdly at the girls in front of them as Rachel stood a few feet behind them, watching the interaction safely from behind her locker door. The halfback watched in bemusement as they giggled at Noah's shamelessness and over all slimy demeanor.

"Puck, your arms..." A freshman cheerio gushed, running hand down the football player's well muscled arm. "Have they gotten bigger?"

"Totally, babe. Must be all the skulls I cracked while I was in the slammer," he stated nonchalantly, flexing for his audience.

"That's so hot," a red headed cheerleader gushed.

With a subtle nod at Rachel, Noah cleared his throat before continuing. "So, what's this I hear about Berry being the new top gun around here?"

"Rachel Berry is.._.oh my god_-"

"-aren't you on the football team with her-"

"-can you introduce us-"

"-her black eye turns me on-"

The two Jews wore matching looks of bafflement as the girls positively lost it at the mention of the halfback. Rachel gestured widely at Noah and motioned for him to go on.

"Babes, come on, the Puckster is back!" He exclaimed confidently. "You don't hafta settle for one of my replacement anymore to fill the void left by yours truly."

"Puck, you're like super fine-" Noah grinned smugly.

"-but Rachel's way hotter." His grin wiped off.

From where she was hiding, the tiny brunette stared blankly into her locker, eyes focused unblinkingly at the picture of Barbra Streisand she had taped inside.

Puck was equally as speechless.

The red headed cheerio patted his arm. "Your guns are super sexy, don't get us wrong, but Rachel's like-"

"-crazy smart-"

"-she can sing-"

"I can play the guitar!" Puck offered pathetically. "And I've been know to carry a tune."

"-her ass in that uniform...phew!"

"I look hot as all kinds of hell in that uniform too!"

"Oh, Puck-"

"-you're really cute and everything-

"-but Rachel's just-"

The freshmen cheerios all shared a mutual look. "-hotter." They chorused. With one last parting look of comfort, the gaggle of freshman cheerios walked away from the stunned football player. Rachel closed her locker and wandered over to where the mohawked boy stood.

They gaped at each other in shock.

"Did that just happen?"

...

As usual, as Rachel made her way towards her seat, the classroom was still devoid of other students. She made it a habit to show up at least ten minutes early for everything, something she knows will eventually aid her in her quest towards stardom.

Taking advantage of the fact that Mr. Schue always showed up at least fifteen minutes late to his Spanish class, Rachel opened up her backpack and pulled out some of the letters she received. She laid them out on her desk and plucked one out of the pile. It seemed harmless enough, it was white- she sniffed it- _unscented_, and was sealed with a little heart sticker.

She smiled at the idea of a fan sending a note filled with support.

Peeling off the sticker, she opened the envelope and pulled out-

"Good lord," she breathed out, staring unblinkingly at the photograph in her hand. Her eyes took in every detail of the scantily clad girl - she was still a teenage girl with raging hormones, after all! - her matching laced bra and panties barely covering _anything_. Rachel vaguely recognized the girl in the picture as one of Jess's friends- one of the girls on the golf team who also came out to the game wearing a shirt with her number on it. "Holy Moses..."

"What are you looking at?"

"Sam!" she all but shrieked. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He shot her a funny look. "Dude, I've been standing here for like, a minute just watching you stare at that- well, whatever that is."

Picking up the discarded envelope, she hurriedly jammed the picture back inside. "It's nothing, just another one of those letters. It's not even as bad as the first one we read- really! They were just complimenting me on my superb performance at the game and such, you know, nothing to see here- nope- nothing!" She let out a forced laugh. "So, uh, have you read the new issue of- wait! Sam! Give that back!"

She dove for him, but the blonde boy easily dodged her and turned so his back was to her, making the letter out of her reach. "I just wanna see!"

"Do _not_ open that!"

"Ow! Dude, not the hair! Jesus!"

Rachel climbed on to his back like the crazed person that she was and tried to reach for the envelope once more. "Give it back, Sam!"

"Get off me, you crazy!"

"I told you- it's nothing! Now give it!"

"No way! If it's nothing then why won't you let me-"

"Because!"

"Because what-"

"Um, what's going on?"

The halfback jumped off of Sam's back and turned to face an amused Quinn. Rachel and Sam hurriedly tried to as act normal- well, as normal as it was possible for them. The blonde boy offered the cheerio a small wave as Rachel smiled at the beautiful girl, embarrassed. "Q-Quinn, nice to see you," the halfback nervously stammered out, reaching up to fix her previously askew bow-tie. "You look positively radiant today."

"Thanks, Rachel..." the blonde ducked her head, trying but failing to hide her blush. Rachel mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"Sup Quinn." Sam offered, still holding the letter.

"You're in class early." Rachel stated while she not so subtly tried to snatch the letter from Sam's hands.

"Well, I was hoping that we could talk before class." The cheerio came closer towards the two as she briefly eyed the envelope in the boy's hands.

"Oh? What about?"

"Nothing in particular," Quinn murmured softly. "I kinda just wanted to talk to you- we haven't talked since the game and I-" she shot a glance at Sam for a moment, clearing her throat. "I, um, I don't know," she said with a sheepish shrug, further endearing herself to the halfback.

Rachel grinned bashfully at the head cheerleader. It took all of the halfback's willpower and Sam and Finn locking away her phone in a high up drawer to stop Rachel from bombarding the hazel eyed dreamboat's phone with an absurd amount of text messages over the weekend.

She must've had that dopy 'Gay for Fabray' look on her face as Sam nudged her with a knowing grin.

"What's all this?" Quinn gestured to the pile of envelopes on her desk, casually picking one up and twirling it between her fingers.

"Just, um, fan mail- you know, people telling me how great I played at the game and that sort of thing."

"And I'm sure you've been enjoying going through all of them," Quinn smirked at her playfully, tossing the letter back onto the pile.

Rachel beamed at the girl. "I can't help it that I'm amazingly gifted, Quinn."

Quinn shook her head with a cute giggle. "You are impossible, Rachel."

"If by impossible, you mean impossibly great- then yes, I completely agree with you."

The blonde girl's response was cut off by the sound of Sam's amazement.

"_Oh my god._"

Momentarily distracted by her dream girl, Rachel had failed to attain the letter back from Sam's grasp. Turning back to face her best friend, the tiny brunette groaned internally at the glazed over look on the blonde boy's face. "Sam Evans, you hand me that back this instant! I told you not to open that!"

He barely glanced up at her. "Dude, can I keep this?"

"No!"

"I'm your best friend-"

"I am appalled at your depraved behavior!"

Quinn chimed in. "What is that?"

Rachel's attention snapped back to Quinn. "Nothing, Quinn!" She exclaimed defensively.

Hazel eyes narrowed. "Right...if it's nothing then you won't mind me seeing it," she shot back with a smirk. "Sam, can I please see what you're holding." It wasn't a question. The big lipped boy shot a fearful look at an equally scared Rachel.

"I-um-Quinn- it's sort of private, I mean, it's not even mine-"

The cheerio's smirk deepened as she stalked forward and grabbed opened envelope from the boy's hands. "Let me just see it for a second."

"Please, Quinn, it's really nothing," the brunette pleaded softly.

"I just wanna take a look, Rachel. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not-" Rachel watched in stunned silence as the blonde girl pulled out the picture. A flicker of emotion briefly flashed through hazel eyes as the smirk fell off the girl's face. Quinn stared stonily at the photo in her hands, features hardening subtly.

"Quinn-"

"Fan mail, huh?" Quinn uttered lowly. "This is what you call fan mail?" she waved the picture in her direction.

"I- no-"

"Are they all like this?" The cheerio stared unblinkingly at the pile that lay on the halfback's desk.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I've only opened one other letter and it wasn't like the one you are currently holding at all-"

"What was it then?"

"Not that I have a lot of prior knowledge with that sort of thing but, I-I could only describe it as a strongly worded-"

"_Rachel_."

Rachel and Sam both winced at the familiar HBIC tone Quinn had slipped into.

"It was a love letter." she winced.

"I wouldn't call it a _love_ letter, I mean it was more kinda like a-" Quinn's glare intensified, shutting Sam up immediately.

Quinn handed the picture and the envelope back to the silent Rachel before fully addressing her. "So, basically, after reading a letter about how some girl would love to- to _be with you_, your automatic response was not to throw the rest of them away- No, instead you thought, 'Hmm, I wonder who else wants me?'"

"That's not-"

Quinn let out a hollow laugh, shaking her head. "God, and here I thought that you..." she shut her eyes and exhaled shakily.

Rachel gulped, not knowing what to say. By now, other students had started to pile into the classroom. Santana and Brittany shot them curious looks as they took their seats up in the front.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel mumbled, casting her eyes downward. "I didn't-"

Quinn turned away from them abruptly, taking a seat next to her two best friends instead of taking her usual seat in front of Rachel. Sam pulled the brunette by the arm and gently pushed her into her chair, shoveling the rest of the envelopes back into her backpack for her.

"Sup Big Mouth, Hot Little Jewish American Princess."

Sam addressed Rachel with a perplexed look on his face. "I don't wanna add more on your plate right now, but Noah Puckerman just started talking to us," he hissed at the catatonic brunette.

"Hey, lady lips, I can hear you. And I'm hollerin' at you nerds cause me and Berry here are Jew-bros now, so back off."

"Jew-what-now?"

Snapping out of her stupor due to the side pinch she received from a now distressed looking Sam, Rachel gave the blonde haired boy an apologetic look. "Um, Noah and I have...discussed and put side our differences and are now on the cusp of forming a tentative friendship of sorts."

Puck gave a firm nod as he slammed his backpack down on his desk. "Yeah, what my Jew-bro said. And hey, listen, now that we're all chill with each other, I've always wanted to ask- how many tennis balls can you fit your mouth?"

...

* * *

><p>II.<p>

"She still not talking to you?"

Rachel looked away from staring at Quinn as the girl mechanically placed her books in her locker. She turned to look at Finn and Sam's concerned faces. With a small pout, she shook her head dejectedly. "It's been three days, I've called, I've texted, I baked her 'I'm sorry cookies' and left them on her desk, but she just threw them away..." she mumbled, casting another glance at the girl briefly. "I don't know what else to do."

"Have you tried talking to Santana and Brittany?" Finn asked shooting Quinn a squinty eyed look.

Rachel nodded. "Brittany just walks away and pretends she doesn't hear me. Santana tells me to shut up and then proceeds to verbally attack me with a mixture of ghetto talk and Spanish. I have a theory that even _she_ doesn't understand what she's saying."

Finn frowned at her sympathetically. "I don't even get why she's acting all crazy, I mean, it's not like you guys were dating, or anything-"

"Exactly." Sam sighed in frustration. "Why does she think she can act like your jealous girlfriend?"

"Because she's crazy!"

"Clearly. She can't even admit _to herself_ that she likes you, but god forbid other girls do."

"She's so full of-"

"That's enough." Rachel said to them steely. "You _don't_ talk about her that way-"

"But Rach-"

"Dude-"

The halfback shook her head. "If you want to badmouth her- fine, I have no control over you guys and you have the right to your own opinions. But _do not_ do it in front of me!"

"Woah, trouble in geek paradise!" Puck sauntered over to them with a raised brow and a teasing smirk. "What's up? Why do you look upset, babe?" the mohawked boy inquired. "Flunked a test or somethin'?"

Rachel gasped indignantly at the playful accusation. "Noah Puckerman! The mere suggestion that I, Rachel Barbra Berry, would ever let something as detrimental-"

Puck rolled his eyes and cut her off. "Chill. I was joking. Anyway, what's the drama with you ladies?"

"Nothing." Sam responded, shooting a meaningful look look at Finn and Rachel. "I lent Finn one of Rachel's 'Final Fantasy' cheat folders without telling her and she doesn't like it when I do that."

"Definitely shouldn't of asked," Puck mumbled to himself. "Anyway, you dorks would never believe who came to my house last night-"

"The cops?"

"The husband of one your sugar mamas?"

"Your parole officer?"

"It was _Quinn_." He stated loudly over their guessing. "Miss 'I'm done with you for good' came crawling to me last night beggin' for another chance to be with the Puckasuarus."

"What?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, couldn't keep her hands off me." He announced with a wide cocky grin.

"You kissed her?" Rachel asked softly.

"Did a little more than that," he waggled his brows suggestively.

Rachel paled, fighting the urge to vomit all over feet.

"...she was _way_ into it. I give it a week or two, tops, till I'm swiping her precious V-card-"

"That's enough, man," Finn interrupted.

"We don't wanna hear it." Sam bit out.

Puck nodded. "Sorry, forgot you guys were all virgins for a second. Too much for you to handle, right? I get it. Me and Quinn are fucking hot together."

She couldn't take hearing this anymore.

"I-I have to get to class."

...

Rachel exited the bathroom stall with her head still bowed, wiping away pathetically at her damp cheeks. Her tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how many times she told herself how stupid it was to cry over this. Of course Quinn would want Noah back, he was right- he _is_ a stud and he _is_ the school's biggest badass and he _did_ have lovely arms. Just because the blonde took care of her after _one_ game didn't mean the Quinn was now suddenly in love with her.

So caught up in feeling sorry for herself, the halfback didn't bother to look up as she made her way over to the sinks, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologized softly, looking up. "I should of watched where I was going."

The girl, clad in a cheerios uniform, just smiled at her softly. "It's okay," she said with a shrug.

Rachel took in the cheerleader and thought she was gorgeous. A raven haired goddess, really- with clear grey eyes, lightly freckled tanned skin, and a sweet smile. The halfback gradually started to recognized her. Gabrielle Avery, a junior like herself, a member of the cheerios, and undoubtly one of the prettiest girl Rachel's ever seen.

Second only to Quinn Fabray.

God, just the thought of the girl brought tears to her eyes again. All she wanted to do was go home, lock herself in her room, and cry while '_Spiderman 2'_ played in the background.

A hand being waved over her face brought her out of her reverie. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just, uh, a little distracted right now." Rachel blushed shyly and stumbled over her words. "I-um, I'll just get out of your way now," Rachel puffed out a nervous breath. "I'll just be going-"

"Wait, um," Gabrielle looked away hesitantly. "Rachel?" She wrung her hands together nervously before looking back at the halfback. "Did you get my letter?"

"You-you _gave me_ one?" Rachel was dumbfounded. She had assumed that the letters came from the girls on the golf team and the freshman cheerios that she had Puck try to call off. It never occurred to her that girls as stunning and as high up on the social ladder like the girl who stood before her could be interested in her and her ridiculousness.

Gabrielle ducked her head sheepishly. "I saw some of the freshmen girls on the squad writing you notes one morning after our non-mandatory _mandatory_ six a.m. practice and I..." she bit her lip hesitantly. "I don't know...I guess I thought it was a good idea and..." she trailed off. "You probably think I'm such a loser right now...gosh, now I feel kind of stupid."

"Hey, hey, no you're not, alright?" Rachel offered the girl a kind smile. "I...appreciate you caring enough to even acknowledge me." She gave the girl a goofy grin. "Thank you very much. I'm sure the letter you wrote was lovely and I'll be sure to read it when I get home. I've just haven't had the time to look through all of them."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're busy with everything." The raven haired girl flushed. "So, maybe I could just tell you what the letter was about right now."

Still grinning dopily at the cheerio, she nodded her head. "Okay, um, sure..." Rachel's breath hitched when the girl took a step closer towards her.

"Will you go out with me?" Gabrielle husked out.

It was much easier to down Jess when she asked for Rachel's number since it wasn't actually her that was interested in the halfback...and it was just for a phone number. This was so different- an honest to goodness beautiful girl was asking her out. The tiny brunette stared back at the cheerio, unable to comprehend the situation at all.

"Like on a date?" she mumbled mindlessly.

Gabrielle chuckled throatily. "Yes... like on a date."

"You-you want to go out on a date with- _with me_?"

"I do," the cheerio smiled softly. "I've actually wanted to talk to you for a while now I just..." she looks around timidly. "I don't know. I guess I was scared of what the girls on the team were gonna say, and I know you must think that's so shallow-"

Rachel shook her head in protest. "It's alright, really, I understand. It must be difficult to handle all the pressures of being a cheerio, with everyone looking at you and judging your every move. I don't blame you for not wanting to- to associate with someone who wears argyle sweater vests."

"I like your sweaters."

"Well, I like your uniform, or I mean, how you look in it-" she blushed. "Not that I leer at you, or anything! I was just-"

The smile sent her way blindsided the halfback in its intensity. "I get it. So, will you, Rachel? Go on a date with me, I mean."

_'It was Quinn...'_

_'Miss 'I'm done with you for good' came crawling to me last night beggin' for another chance to be with the Puckasuarus...'_

_'Couldn't keep her hands off me...'_

_'She was way into it... I give it a week or two, tops, till I'm swiping her precious V-card...'_

__'She can't even __admit ___to herself_ that she likes you, but god forbid other girls do...'__

Rachel looked up into hopeful eyes and smiled. "Yes. I'd love to go out with you."

...


	12. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

...

I.

_The smile sent her way blindsided the halfback in its intensity. "I get it. So, will you, Rachel? Go on a date with me, I mean."_

_'It was Quinn...'_

_'Miss 'I'm done with you for good' came crawling to me last night beggin' for another chance to be with the Puckasuarus...'_

_'Couldn't keep her hands off me...'_

_'She was way into it... I give it a week or two, tops, till I'm swiping her precious V-card...'_

_'She can't even admit to herself that she likes you, but god forbid other girls do...'_

_Rachel looked up into hopeful eyes and smiled. "Yes. I'd love to go out with you."_

The halfback stared dazedly at the bathroom door as it closed behind Gabrielle. She shuffled backwards and leaned against the sink, struggling desperately to snap herself out of the neurotic musings her mind tortured her with. The reverberating sound of the bell startled her, causing Rachel to stumble out of the bathroom. The football player ambled to her locker, still very much disoriented. She blindly grabbed her Patti LuPone backpack out of her locker, stuffed whatever book her hand came in contact with inside it, and hugged it to her chest.

She had already spent the duration of first period blubbering pathetically in the stalls, drowning in melancholy. When the tiny football player arrived to her second period Spanish class - a class she shared with not only Quinn but Puck as well - the room was already halfway filled up. Sam was doodling on a notebook in boredom, Brittany and Santana were whispering in each other's ears, immediately stopping when they catch sight of her. The more hostile half of the pair scowled at her as she walked past, making the halfback avert her gaze as she wobbled over to her seat.

Once seated, she didn't let go of her backpack, continuing to embrace it tightly to her front as she faced forward, staring blankly ahead at nothing.

"You're acting weirder than usual." Sam commented, poking her cheek with his pen. "Didn't think that was possible."

Rachel stayed silent as she shook her head, eyes wide and unblinking.

"Dude, hey, it's okay," he patted her on the arm kindly. "I'm really sorry about...you-know-who but, hey- maybe this is a sign that you should just move on."

_But I don't want to move on._

Puffing out a shuddering breath, Rachel glanced at him briefly. "I think I may have just made a very reckless decision."

"Oh god. You didn't join the hockey team, did you?"

She shook her head morosely. "It's worse than that, Sam. Gabrielle Avery just asked me out...on a date...and I said yes." She gulped loudly and returned to her comatose-like state.

She vaguely hears the sound of Sam's pen hitting the ground as the big lipped boy fully swivels in his seat, clutching at her arm like a koala.

"Dude...," he breathed out.

Rachel robotically answered his unspoken question. "I'm not quite sure if it really happened, or if this all just a dream concocted by my currently fragile state of mind. One minute, I was crying over the devastation Noah caused my easily shatterable heart..and then the next, I find myself getting propositioned by one of the most attractive girls in possibly the whole state of Ohio."

"I don't- how, how does that even happen?" the big lipped blonde whispered as he gazed at her in awe. "That's just, I mean, wow." He let out a sigh. "So..." he prodded as a grin began to form on his face.

"Hm," she hummed distractedly.

"So, dude! What's it like having one of the hottest girls at school ask you out on a date?"

The halfback paled. "It feels like I am seconds away from traumatizing everyone in this room by up heaving vegan yogurt all over this desk."

Sam grimaced and scooted away from her thoughtfully. "This is huge, bro. How are you not happy about this?"

"Happy?" Rachel faced him with an incredulous look. "How can I be happy about this? I just lost the girl of my dreams without even getting the chance to have her," the tiny brunette sank cheerlessly in her seat, "There's a huge possibility that she hates me, her best friends think I'm a degenerate hellion, she might be back together with her hunky ex-boyfriend-who in some weird turn of events-is now my Jew-bro, someone left a thong in my locker-"

"-whoa, whoa, whoa-"

"-This was never part of my methodically thought out plans, Sam. I was supposed to get the girl."

"You did get the girl!" He argued vehemently. "Multiple girls, really."

Frowning deeply, the halfback shot her best friend a meaningful look. "I don't want multiple girls. I just want _her_, Sam. Everything's so muddled, and all I wanted was for her to notice me."

The blonde boy scratched his head before nodding in accession. "Yeah, your plans are sort of shot to hell. But it's gonna be okay, man. You still have me, and Finn, glee club, football, a whole bunch of girls wanting a piece of you...and you mentioned something about a thong..."

Rachel ignored his suggestive grin and sighed. "What am I to do, now? I've agreed to a date in a spur of the moment, heartbreak laced decision with a girl I know nothing about. I don't even know what sort of activities she would enjoy participating in."

"Just do whatever it is that people do on dates." He offered unhelpfully.

"My knowledge in the field of dating is severely lacking due largely to the fact that I've never been on one, not counting all the ones I imagined myself taking...you-know-who on."

Sam shrugged helplessly. "What about dinner and a movie? You can take her to see that new Marvel adaptation, and then after, you can take her to Breadstix. They're like, legally forbidden to stop serving you breadsticks."

"Are we talkin' about Breadstix? Love that place."

As the sound of Puck's combat boots coming to a stop in front of them, Rachel brought a hand up to rub tiredly at her eyes. "Noah, we were in the middle of discussing something very important."

"What, lame comic book movies and dinner? Yeah, sounds very important."

"Dude, we're not joking around here," Sam crossed his arms resolutely.

Puck threw his backpack on his desk, turned his chair around to face them, and plopped down on it. "Sorry, didn't know you guys took planning your sad weekends so seriously."

Sam bristled beside her. "Actually, Rachel-"

"Sam, don't."

Puck squinted his eyes, staring at them both intently. "What's goin' on here?"

"Nothing," Rachel replied immediately.

"Right, I totally believe you," the mohawked boy drawled out. "Wait a second...Dinner and a movie...looking and acting like a complete hot mess... hold up, Jew bro." Puck shook his head in disbelief. "Are you going on a date?" The telling blush on the halfback's face was all Puck needed for an answer. "What the hell, man! Bros don't keep secrets like this. Who are you going out with?"

Rachel placed her backup on the floor as she covered her blushing face with her hands. "Oh, dear Barbra."

"Dude, back off." Sam tugged fruitlessly at the other boy's shirt sleeve.

"Aw, come on, Sammy boy. I'm just being curious here. But seriously, I knew comin' to class today was good idea." He exclaimed loudly. "Tell me who it is, I gotta know!"

Rachel leaned forward in her seat. "If you would kindly lower your register, Noah, perhaps I'd be more inclined to tell you." She hissed, glancing around the room and flushing at the looks being casts her way, mostly from inquisitive looking girls.

Puck grinned. "Alright, alright," he cupped a hand over his ear. "Whisper it to me."

Hesitating for a moment, she glanced at Sam who nodded at her in reassurance. She whispered it in the Puck's ear and immediately regretted it as she watched Puck's eyes widen with mirth.

"Holy shit! You're going on a date with Gabrielle Every? Score!"

Almost instantly, whispered conversations erupted within the classroom, girls shot her looks of outrage, and some guys nodded at her with approval.

"Oh, god, Noah." Rachel muttered to herself, closing her eyes shut.

"That is some top notch snatch, babe. Way to go."

Rachel winced, absolutely revolted. "Please refrain from ever saying the word snatch in front of me again."

"Really can't keep it in your pants, can you, Hobbit." Santana snarled from her seat.

Puck smirked at the cheerleader. "What's it to you who my Jew-bro gets nasty with, huh, Satan? Jealous?" He glanced between her and Brittany suggestively.

"Shove it, Puckerman." The Latina barked out, turning away from him.

Before Puck could hash out some idiotic retort, Quinn Fabray entered the classroom room, taking a seat next to Brittany and Santana. She glanced between her two best friends and furrowed her brows at surly expression on their faces. "What's going on?"

Santana glanced at Rachel with an unreadable expression. "Nothing, just Puck being a pig like always."

Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away from her as Quinn methodically unpacked her things. Her chest constricted at the thought of the girl being back in Puck's arms.

"Sup Q." Puck hollered at the cheerleader, popping his feet up on the desk in what was meant to be a suave manner. "Lookin' super fine as usual."

"Puck, be a dear, and leave me alone." Quinn turned to glare at the pouting boy.

"Drop the act, babe. We both know how much you still want me."

Rachel looked away, redirecting her gaze towards the door of the classroom, inwardly cursing Mr. Schue for being the most maladroit educator in existence.

_Seriously, has the man never heard of punctuality._

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late..."

Speak of the overly gelled devil.

Quinn turned to face forward, not sparing another glance in Puck's direction as Mr. Schue began to lecture about verb conjunctions for the twenty-seventh time.

Puck shook his head, eyeing Quinn with a smirk. "Always playin' hard to get, you feel me?"

"Not at all, Noah."

"Nope."

Puck turned around to frown at them. "You guys are such nerds, for real."

...

Rachel pulled out a plain blue button up shirt. She laid it out on the bed on top of a simple black skirt and her favorite argyle sweater vest. She examined the outfit carefully, glancing up at Sam and Finn who were foaming at the mouth in boredom.

She crossed her arms, eyeing the match up for a few moments. "What do you guys think?"

"It looks great, Rach."

"Yeah, just wear that."

With a nod, Rachel came to a decision. "I'm not sure it sends the right message."

From his spot on the brunette's floor, Finn groaned. "We've been doing this for hours, Rach. I'm sure she's not going to care what you wear."

Next to him, Sam perked up in agreement. "Yeah, bro, she already likes you, judging from her letter." He nodded at the opened envelope on her desk.

"This is my first date. I can't just show up in sweatpants, a hoodie, and crocs-"

"You don't own any of those things." Sam interrupted with an eye roll.

"And besides, you guys don't even have any plans yet since you're too scared to call or text her."

Rachel glared at the two snickering boys. "I am not scared."

Finn jumped up and strode over to her desk, grabbing her cellphone and the letter. "Alright, call her and ask her what's up, then. And after, _and only after_, can you start planning your date outfit."

The halfback faltered. "Or I could call her tomorrow. She could be busy, I wouldn't want to bother her."

Sam groaned and stood up as well, snatching the phone from Finn. "I'll call her then."

"Wait! Stop! Okay, fine, I'm scared, alright?" Rachel sighed. "What if- what if she doesn't really like me? What if she just feels sorry for me? What if I call her right now and she laughs at me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam frowned. "She was the one who asked you out, she wrote you a letter telling you all about how much she wants you-"

Finn cut in. "Rach, she totally digs you. What's this about?"

She shrugs dejectedly. "I- I really thought I was getting somewhere with Quinn, and then the next thing you know, she's kissing Puck. I'm just not sure if I can believe that a girl like Gabrielle could ever really like someone like me."

"You're the best bro a guy could ask for, Rachel." Sam said softly to her. "You're the best friend I've ever had, you've helped me and my family without even asking for anything in return-"

"You always help me with my rights and my lefts," Finn announced dopely.

Sam grinned. "And if Quinn can't see how amazing you are, it's her loss, not yours."

Rachel gave them both a thankful look. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Probably get yourself locked up in a mental ward," Sam quipped.

Finn sat down on her swivel chair. "Hey, Rach?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Maybe you could take her bowling," he spun himself around. "Bowling's always fun."

"Bowling?" Rachel echoed with interest.

...

Later that night, Finn and Sam made their way home, leaving Rachel alone in her room with her phone and Gabrielle's letter on her bed. With shaking hands, she brought the phone up to her ear and waited for the other girl to pick up. It took three rings before the sound of the other girl's voice filled her senses.

"Hello?"

Rachel shot up from where she was perched on her bed. "Um, hello, Gabrielle. It-It's Rachel. Rachel Berry. From school."

There's a soft giggle, then, "Hi, I was wondering when you'd call."

"You were?" she squeaked. "I mean, I- I was just, um, do you want to go bowling?" She blurted out. Rachel mindlessly started pacing back and forth across her carpet. "It's fine if you want to do something else, or if you don't want to do anything at all with me anymore. I understand, I'm sorry-"

"Rachel," Gabrielle interrupted her softly. "I would love to go bowling with you."

"Really?" The halfback breathed out. "You would?"

"Of course."

The tiny brunette collapsed on her bed with a relieved sigh. "Great, um, could I text you sometime? To work out the details of our- of our d-date?"

"You can text me whenever you want."

Rachel grinned goofily to herself. "Okay."

...

II.

She barely had one foot inside the halls of McKinley high before she found both arms locked into Brittany and Santana's as the two cheerios dragged her towards an unknown location.

"Unhand me this instant!" She demanded fearfully. "Santana, what is the meaning of this?"

Santana pursed her lips. "Oh please, Hobbit. As if you don't know."

_That was helpful. _

Rachel turned to Brittany. "Where are you taking me?"

Brittany glanced at her briefly. "Coach wants to talk to you."

"Couldn't you have brought me to her without manhandling me?"

With a smirk, the Latina merely shrugged and pulled a her arm rougher. "Figured you'd enjoy the dramatics of it all."

The halfback sputtered. "W-why does she want to talk to me?"

They don't answer her question. As they reached the door to Sue's office, Santana pushed it open and they yanked her inside.

Sitting behind her desk, Sue slurped loudly on a large cup of protein shake as she stared down at the befuddled halfback. She nodded at both cheerleader, silently asking them to leave. The two left without another word, but Santana did manage to spare Rachel one last withering glare before she shut the door behind her.

"Take a seat, lady." Sue leaned back in her chair, eyeing the football player intently.

Rachel sat down nervously, her hand reaching up to fiddle with her bow-tie. "Coach Sylvester," she began with dread, "you wanted to talk to me?"

Sue stood up, towering over her. "Look behind you. Go on, do it."

The halfback bit her lip apprehensively before taking a glance back.

"Do you see those all those majestic gold trophies?"

"Yes, ma'm."

"Those aren't even half of what my cheerios have accumulated over the years. I have the rest of them locked up in a secret room I've had built at this very school. But you didn't hear that from me."

Gulping loudly, Rachel merely nodded.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what this has to do with why I had you brought in here." Sue stepped out from behind her desk and leaned right into the frightened football player's face, the woman hissed. "You and your so called little person 'charms' are causing me my Nationals Trophy."

"I-I don't know what you're-"

Sue slammed a heavy palm on her desk. "At today's six-am practice, one Gabrielle Avery messed up an otherwise flawless routine _twice._ When questioned why she was performing like a doped up chimpanzee, she said she was just 'distracted'," the woman air quoted with disgust.

"Distracted by what?" the football player asked naively.

Sue simply nodded. "Exactly. Distracted by what? I asked her that very same question." The woman paused, "And you know what she said after some very forceful prodding? She confessed that she was too distracted thinking about the date _Rachel Berry_ is taking her on to focus on anything."

Rachel frowned at the livid woman. "Coach Sylvester, it wasn't my intent-"

The coach brought up a hand to silence her. "Wasn't done yet. After she confessed, all hell broke loose amongst my cheerios."

"What do you mean?"

"For some inane reason unbeknownst to me, apparently, she's not the only one of my cheerios drawn to your vertically challenged, bow-tie wearing form. You've managed to turn my girls against each other, and the worst part is?" Sue winced in what seemed like pain. "My captain, the one person I thought I could count on to keep the others in check...bolted the minute she heard all about your dastardly deeds against one sue Sylvester." Sue scoffed. "I was hoping that she had ran off to have a "word" with you...and by that I mean destroy every single cell in your body, but alas...You don't have any idea how disappointed I am right now in Q." The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I can't stand to look at you anymore. Get out of my office."

Wordlessly, Rachel stood up and made her way out of the woman's office.

Before she could close the door, from behind her, Sue called out, "I've got my eye on you, Berry."

...

Rachel jumped as her locker door was slammed shut, barely giving her chance to get her fingers out of the way. She looked up to see a flushed faced Quinn staring down at her with swirling hazel eyes.

"Quinn-"

She was cut off when the girl grabbed her arm, and yanked her towards an empty classroom. The blonde turned her back on Rachel as she leaned her forehead against the locked door.

"Is it true?" Quinn murmured, a hint of pleading in her tone. "Are you really going out on a date with Gabrielle Avery, or was she just making it up?"

Rachel glanced away. "It- it's true, Quinn. I know it's hard to believe that someone like her would actually like me-"

"God, you really don't get it do you?" Quinn turned around to face her.

"Get what?"

"It's not hard to believe that someone could like you," the blonde uttered quietly."Rachel, you're...you're a great girl. " Quinn bit her bottom lip, drawing Rachel's attention to it.

_What is happening right now?  
><em>

_**You're dreaming.**  
><em>

"T-thank you, Quinn."

Quinn puffed out a breath. "A-are you and her- I mean- I..." she stuttered, sighing in frustration. "Why are you going out with her?"

_Because you kissed Noah Puckerman when I thought that maybe, perhaps, we had something between us. _

"I-I don't know."

"You told me you didn't have time for dating." The blonde stepped closer towards her, making Rachel back up against a desk.

"Well, things change-"

_You kissed Puck. You pressed your lips to his and forgot all about me. _

"So, I guess you were just waiting for a certain type of girl to ask you out, right?" Quinn arched a perfectly plucked brow at her. "Do you think she's hot, Rachel? Is that why you said yes to her?"

"I-I don't have to explain myself to you, Quinn." She tried to sound confident, but the crack in her voice gave her nerves away. "You're not my girlfriend,"-_but I wish you were-,_"and I, I can do whatever I want."

Quinn looked down. "You hate me, don't you?" she whispered brokenly.

Rachel - for once in her life - was speechless.

How could Quinn even think such a thing? Moses, everything Rachel's been doing has all been for her.

"No, not at all. If anything, I should be the one asking you that."

"I don't hate you, Rachel."

"But you are mad at me."

The blonde shook her head, and looked up. "I'm not mad at you. I don't think I ever was."

Rachel licked her lips. "But you threw away my 'I'm sorry' cookies. And you won't even talk to me anymore."

Quinn exhaled a shuddering breath. "I know I've been acting like such a lunatic, getting mad at you when I have absolutely no right to be...I just- I don't know what's going on with me," Quinn brought up a hand and pressed it to her chest.

Pushing herself off the desk, Rachel walked over to the distraught girl and frowned when she saw the tears in the girl's eyes. "I hate seeing you cry, Quinn." She swallowed with difficulty. "I'm so sorry about everything. I never wanted those letters, and that picture-"

"Rachel, stop. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry for making you cry," the halfback uttered softly, delicately wiping away a fallen tear from her dream girl's perfect cheek.

"You're the most frustrating person I've ever met..."Quinn trailed off, leaning towards Rachel's palm.

The brunette drew her hand away in confusion. "Quinn-"

"No, wait," the blonde took hold of her hand and pulled her closer, so close that Rachel could feel the other girl's chest beating against her own. "Rachel..."

Rachel's pulse was going into overdrive. "What, Quinn?"

"You- you make me feel like I'm going crazy."

"Crazy?"

Quinn nodded.

"Perhaps, crazy enough to kiss Noah?" Rachel blurted out, looking away from the girl's wonderful eyes.

"You know about that?" Quinn whispered, looking down guiltily.

"Yes. He said you were all over him, Quinn." The halfback tried to pull away from the cheerleader, but Quinn grasped her other hand and intertwined their fingers.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat.

_This is a dream. I'm dreaming._

_**Don't wake up.  
><strong>_

_I won't._

Quinn was looking at her so earnestly. "What happened with Puck was a mistake, I just- when I saw how much attention you got from all those other girls I felt so...betrayed...and hurt. And it scared me...why I felt that way. I couldn't understand why I was so angry..."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, Rachel." The blonde smiled at her gently. "I couldn't stop thinking about everything for days, but then finally it hit me...I wasn't mad, I was jealous..." she trailed off, faltering.

"Jealous of what, Quinn?" she whispered.

"Jealous of all those girls thinking they could have you."

_What?_

"I like you, Rachel."

Suddenly, Rachel didn't know what happened. Everything around her just dissipated, her brain shut down and her body went on auto-pilot.

...

Without thinking, she leaned in closer and pressed her lips firmly against Quinn's lips.

...


	13. I hate myself

Author's note: **Not a chapter.** I can't even begin to apologize enough for not updating this story. I've been so busy adjusting to college, not being at home, dealing with the most irritating roommates, not having WiFi, _actually_ studying for tests (WTF) and...blah blah blah. Thank you so much for all the support you've given my humble little tale, I just wanted to let the people who are still interested in this story (if anyone's still out there!) that the next chapter will be up soon. I'm _almost_ done with it and it'll hopefully be up sometime next week! Until then...farewell. *crawls back into a hole*


End file.
